Journey of a Ronin Ninja
by Isilithix
Summary: After returning home with the Uchiha traitor, Naruto is attacked by the villagers. Later after he recovers, he is stripped of title and rank and about to be killed so he decides to leave for Japan to become a ronin ninja. NarutoxSamurai Warriors2 crossove
1. Chapter 1

Journey of a Ronin Ninja

By: Death's Spear

To the readers and fans, of _Child of the Touketsu Jurin_, I will continue that fic, I have so much stuff to do right now; and haven't had the time I have been hoping for to finish chapter five, but I will continue it so don't worry.

Another thing, this is a Naruto/Samurai Warriors 2 crossover fic. Not the one that I had been planning on, but just one that I had thought of yesterday. This is a Naruto fic where he leaves the village. It might be a Naru/Temari pairing, might change for someone like Ina or someone later or both. This is a Naruto centered fic.

With nothing else besides the disclaimer, here is the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was like every other day since Naruto brought the traitor back to Konoha. Naruto was currently sitting on the Hokage monument, thinking about what had happened after he brought the bastard back. He was openly attacked by the villagers, and the only ninja around were Sakura and Ino. Both of them were waiting for the Uchiha to be returned to them; ever since they had heard that Naruto had run off to bring him back; and when Naruto had staggered back threw those gates, they instantly thought that Sasuke was dead. They just stood there crying for their bastard eye candy, and laughing and/or cheering when Naruto was hit and beaten. Then the words from those two, "Serves you right you asshole!" "Yeah! That's what you get after you killed our beloved Sasuke! You'd be better of dead than alive!" "You're the reason why he left anyways. I mean if you would have just stopped being so fucking stupid and weak, and bowed down to him, he would have never left; IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKIN' FAULT! WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AND JUST DIE?!"

Naruto; though at the time could be sure who had said which line until the end, he was sure that both of them yelled that part at him. They put all they had in to that rant, and at the time he didn't believe that he would listen to the part about him dieing, but they were right about something. If he was stronger then he could have stopped him from leaving the first time, and then he wouldn't have left the second time.

Naruto felt like there was only a hand full of people who felt sorry for him. Iruka-Sensei, Tsunade-baachan (sp), Ero-Sennen, the old man and his daughter Ayame at the ramen stand, Gaara and for some reason his sister Temari.

-Flashback-

The villagers were beating Naruto into a mound of flesh and blood. Sakura and Ino were standing there either cheering or laughing at Naruto, as he was beaten into a pulp. One of the villagers, who had just arrived on the scene, ran over to the nearest building and found a fifteen or seventeen pound rock, and ran back to the beating ring. He hoisted the rock over his head and was about to chuck it at Naruto's prone figure. Aiming for Naruto's head, he began to build up his strength needed for the kill, brought it down and let it fly at Naruto's head. Just before the rock had hit Naruto, there was a wall of sand that stopped the attack. Looking up at the figures that had stepped into his already fazing line of sight, Naruto could only see two figures and a wall of some sort. He didn't need to see what they really looked like; as soon as he heard the voices, he knew who they were.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HIM?" Yelled the taller of the two figures, towards the crowd. It was feminine. The shorter one looked at the crowd, and sent a devilish look at the crowd. Naruto couldn't see the look the shorter one had sent at the crowd, but he could tell it was a face of death; as the villagers backed up when the look passed them. That was how Naruto could tell it was an evil look.

The taller one came over to him and looked at him for a moment. "Oh Naruto! What happened here?" It was her! The girl on Gaara's team Temari; she was concerned for him? Why? Naruto had always thought that she was pretty, maybe even better than Sakura, back when he still liked her anyways.

"I-I-I br-brought b-back the bas-astard, and they jumped m-me. I w-was only t-trying to h-help them a-and…" Naruto was cut off there and felt a hand over his mouth. "Shh; don't try to talk, save your strength. It will be alright. I'm going to take you to the hospital, so hold on." And with that said and done, she hoisted his bloody form on to her back and jumped of towards the hospital.

Gaara on the other hand, well he was going to have a field day screwing with those fucking assholes. He had been itching for some blood lately, but couldn't attack until Temari had left with Naruto. When she was about to jump over the ring of villagers, one of them threw a kunai at her. That made him pissed beyond hell. Even Shukaku, would have been afraid of him at the moment. Over the years, since Naruto had beaten him, he had started to care for his siblings, and now he was going to mutilate the bastard. Instantly he had impaled the fucker with his sand, and ripped his head off. Then he showed the rest of the attackers, plus Sakura and Ino what he would do to them, if they tried anything. He took a kunai out and plunged it in to the man's decapitated head. He took pleasure as he saw the looks on the villager's faces. He ripped the eyes out the mans head. Then he looked at Sakura and Ino and hurled the eyes at them. They hit them and they both fainted.

When Naruto awoke in the hospital a week and a half later, he found that the Sand sibs had left two days before. He wanted to say thanks to them. He also found out that Sakura and Ino were in not only deep shit for not doing anything to help him; but they were being treated for psychological therapy, for something that Gaara had done to them.

-End Flashback-

Thanks to them, Gaara and Temari; he had survived. He would thank them sooner or later. The day after he was discharged from the hospital, he found out that the council had gone over Tsunade's head and put an end to his shinobi career. He was now being put on trail for betraying the village; for something that happened during the week and a half that he was out and in the hospital. Supposedly someone had stolen from one of the stores in the village, and as usual he was blamed for it. He was already banned from all ninja duties, and was being put on trial for something that he had not done.

He got up from his thinking place and headed towards the Hokage's tower. Once he gotten there, he went past the secretary, and went to Tsunade's office. Once he got there he opened the door; only to find out something that made his thoughts come to light.

"Tsunade-baachan? What's going on here?" Naruto asked as he walked in the room, only to see whole council standing in her office. Almost all of them looked upon him with disgust. "Good to see that you're doing well Uzumaki Naruto." Hyuuga Hiashi said venomously. "What is going on here you ask? Well you see you are to be punished for your crimes against Konoha. Your punishment will be serving the Hyuuga as someone less than a servant. Will be my families and the branch houses slave!" Stated Hiashi with a smirk. "If you don't comply you will be executed. Publicly!"

Naruto looked at Tsunade for any sign of help or jokes. All he saw was her with her head in her hands, with silent tears falling on her desk. He knew what happened. The council wanted him gone and with the recent return of the traitor, and the break in; they had too much 'evidence' against him and with the villagers support, they could easily over throw her. Looking down at his feet, he just nodded and left to 'retrieve' and move his things to the Hyuuga complex. "I expect you to be at my family's complex by 8 P.M.; or you will be punished!" Stated the all mighty lord of the ass fucks. Naruto just nodded and left.

Naruto had arrived at his apartment around 4:45 P.M.; he immediately packed all that he needed in to a bag and left. He headed for the tower to talk to Tsunade. When he arrived, he went threw the window and left a note on the empty jug of sake that Tsunade had been drinking earlier. Right when he was about to leave, the office door swung open. Tsunade her self was standing right there. He looked at her and with a small smile said,

"Tell the sand sibs thanks for the rescue. I'm going away for a while and I probably won't come back. I'm going to the Northern continent, Japan. Even though they lack in technology, there will be plenty for me to do. I'm sorry I could become Hokage; but with all this shit going on, I wouldn't be able to become Hokage anyway. I'm sorry Baachan. But look at the bright side, they can't put down as a missing nin now because they took my rank away!

I will miss you Obaachan. Tell what friends I have, that I will miss them, and also tell Iruka-Sensei that I will keep his forehead protector as a momento. Please only try to find me if there is an emergency, that way the Akatsuki and 'others' can't find me. I have to go now; don't worry I will always remember you Obaachan." He said to her as he held up the necklace that he won from her. And with only hearing her cry, he jumped out the window and headed north. North towards Japan and his new life.

The council were waiting at the Hyuuga mansion for Naruto to arrive, but as 8 P.M. came and went, they left towards the Hokage tower, to institute Naruto's punishment. When they arrived they walked in and saw Tsunade sitting at her desk, doing some of the paperwork that had begun to pile. She looked up at them, and with a small smirk on her face, handed the note over to them; after rewriting it a little, so as not to tell where he was going. They looked at her and before they could speak, she clearly stated, "You know? You can't label him as a missing nin anymore, now that you took his rank from him, and you can't just look for him by offering bounties on his head. Think what would happen if he was caught by one of our enemies, hmm? They might take him in and use him for revenge, and the fact that you don't have a clue where he went. Not saying I know either, but you have fewer chances than I." And with that the council left in a storm of swearing and cursing. All the while somewhere a young teen, was chuckling to him self right about now.

End Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked the fic. I have no clue when the next chapter will be out for this or _Child of the Touketsu Jurin;_ I will say that I will not abandon either of these fics. Unless something happens that is.

As always there will be no yaoi, Naru/Sakura or Naru/Ino in this one most definitely.

Vote for weapons-

Spear

Long Scythe

Ninja Scythe like Hanzo's

Twin Blades like Nene's or Kunoichi if you haven't played SW2

Katana

Or a special weapon that I will think up for him later.(ideas excepted as long as it isn't a big ass sword. I'm tired of those.Or a gun, unless you want him to have a hand gun. No fucking parasols, I don't like Okuni.)

As always review if you want.

Sincerely,

Death's Spear.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey of a Ronin Ninja

By: Death's Spear

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is chapter two of Journey of a Ronin Ninja. Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the show/game, if I did why would I be writing this?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Journey of a Ronin Ninja Chapter Two

-Suna-

-A week after Naruto left Konoha-

The day was hot as usual; the dry sand moved with passing feet of villagers, or the occasional breeze of fresh, relaxing air. It was a pretty peaceful day today. In the Kazekage tower however, trouble was brewing. The Kazekage, Gaara, had received a letter from the Hokage this morning; and he knew that every thing was going to go down hill from here.

The letter stated that Uzumaki Naruto, his friend; had not only be stripped of his ninja rank, but also had been sentenced to be a slave of the Hyuuga clan. There was more, however he was not able to read any more of the letter, as his brother and sister walked in his office. He knew that Kankuro would be pissed off that Naruto had been denounced, demoted and turned into Hyuuga slave. He was grateful that Naruto had been able to change Gaara, and he thought of him as kind of a little annoying brother.

Temari on the other hand; that would be a very different story; Gaara new that she was hiding something from him, but until the night that they had saved Naruto from the villagers attack; he only had a slight assumption of what that was. Ever since the trio had meet Naruto, Temari had been…different around them if the subject was about the blonde haired nin. The night that they saved him was the last piece of the puzzle that he had been trying to put together for a long time.

He remembered when he got to the hospital after having some fun with the local mob; he walked to the room where Naruto was in, and saw something that looked like Temari holding Naruto's prone hand and weeping softly. He didn't advance any farther in to the room. He turned around and soundlessly walked back out. He stayed close to the room that night just in case of anyone who wanted to finish him off; he could hear her talking to Naruto out loud even if he could not hear her.

-Flashback-

He had just left the room and sat out side the room, incase of any more attacks that could harm his sister and friend, when he heard Temari talking to Naruto; who was in a coma like state, but knew who she was talking to and what about.

"Stupid! Stupid fucking villagers! Why and how can they blame you for hurting that emo ego bloated fag Sasuke? Did they just expect him just come back after what he did and said the first time? These people sicken me! How can you live with that every day Naruto? I knew from the first time that I saw you, that you were different. Some how I knew that you weren't just an idiot with a smile that made you look as stupid as you acted. The next time I meet that emo bitch, I am going to shove my fan so far up his ass it will look like he was born with it sticking out of there! And those two banshees! Just standing there laughing at you! I want to tear them limb from limb! They only got a tenth of what I would do to them; thank you Gaara, for only 'playing' with them, so that I can have my vengeance!

Naruto you better get better or I am going to kill you in the afterlife. You have to get better, or else I can't tell you that I l…"

-Flashback Interrupted-

"Hey Gaara! What did you want to tell us?" Asked Kankuro as he and Temari walked into his office.

"I have just received a letter from Tsunade in Konoha, and I thought that you two might want to hear it." He stated calmly as his siblings took a seat on the couch in his office. As soon as they were both seated he opened the letter and read,

_Dear Kazekage,_

"_It has been about week and s half since you left to return to your village and I would like to tell you and your siblings that Naruto woke up about two days after you had left, and is doing fine. All of his injuries have either healed or are almost done healing. But as you know with along with healing comes problems as well."_

Gaara stopped and looked at his siblings for a moment and then asked, "Would you like for me to read about his problems, or would you rather not know at the moment?" Feeling some source of dread that came along with those words that had left Gaara's lips they both nodded. Seeing this he nodded and continued.

_"I regret to inform you that the problems that accompany the healing are not because of the villagers directly, but more indirectly. You see, Naruto is not within Konoha any more, nor is he a ninja missing or other; what happened was he was to be demoted and then by the council's decree, executed within days after."_ There were audible gasps from his siblings at this; but he kept on reading none the less.

_"First Naruto was banned from ever being a ninja again, not even keeping his rank; and then he was to become a slave to the Hyuuga clan, where as Hiashi could kill him when ever he felt like with out a just cause. Then after words Naruto left home where he thought of how to escape the clutches of the 'The mighty lord of the ass fucks' as Naruto had called Hiashi more than once as Jiraiya has told me in the past. Naruto has not been put down as a missing nin, but has left for a place where he can not be found as easily if he ever where label one. He has left to the Northern continent known as Japan. _

_Naruto also told me to tell you thanks for the help."_

_Sincerely, _

_Godaime Tsunade._

"_P.S. Don't ask me where he went to in Japan, because he didn't say. And don't ever tell anyone where he went aside for your siblings."_

The other two sibs were not moving at all. They were like that for a while. Then after five minutes or so Kankuro finally said, "At least he went away from there, and he did something smarter than going to Japan too." He was going to say something else when Temari's fan hit the back of his head, as she yelled,

"How can you say that? He was basically run out of his own village for doing something that they wanted him to do. He brought back the bastard Uchiha and was beaten to near death! Now you have the gall to say that it is a good thing that he left not only his village but continent too?" Gaara interrupted the beating that she was giving as she spoke by calmly clearing up what Kankuro had meant to say.

"Temari, what he meant was it was a good time for him to leave; the Uchiha is back so people will be to busy rejoicing about that and the fact that he was also taken off of the ninja list, and turned into a slave which means that the council can't make him a missing nin. And as for leaving the continent; well that in it self was a good idea for the fact that he will be away from the councils clutches and safer from any assassination attempts."

With that being said Temari calmed a little and then asked, "Why didn't he come here? We would have let him come here and stay, so why didn't he?"

"Geeze Temari, you forget every thing when your fussing over a guy don't you?" Temari blushed a bit at that but quickly got over it. "The reason for him not coming here is because the council would be expecting that and it could lead to a war between us and them; and incase you have forgotten that is wise to have allies in times of war instead all enemies and no allies; no matter how much you hate them." Stated Kankuro, as he nursed his head wound. "Besides what's the worst that could happen to Naruto right now huh?" Little did he know that at that moment Naruto was struggling to get to the Northern continent.

-With Naruto-

The day was dark and cold. The heavens opened up and doused the land in a hard and fast pace. A lone hooded figure could be seen running and snaking his way through and around the drenched landscape. He had been running for about six hours now, and still had a while to go before he could get to a port town. The figure (Naruto of course); was about three hours away before he could find another town or village. The last one he had stopped at was rather poor and had little to offer other than a bed to sleep in, and a small breakfast. Before he had left, he asked the village blacksmith if he had any swords or other weapons that he might need for the Northern continent. The blacksmith had told him that he him self only made weapons for shinobi that occasionally wandered through. The man had also told him that there was a port town about nine hours away for shinobi and about a day for non shinobi.

Naruto had remembered about some stories of the Northern continent and the one to the west of it. He always wondered if such stories of armies that ranged in the thousands and generals that wielded such power as to scare off ten-thousand soldiers were true. So with a couple of questions burning in his mind he decided to ask his tenant, some of his ponderings.

"Oi, stupid fox! I have some questions that I need you to answer, no get up!" Naruto told his inner demon.

**"What brat?"** the demon responded.

"Do you know anything about the Northern continent, Japan?" Naruto asked

**"What do you take me for here? Shukaku? Of course I know about the Northern continent; but the question is why do you want to know?"** the foxed questioned back.

"Well I want to know if it is a dangerous as ancient China around 180 A.D. or so?" Naruto responded in a sort of concerned manor that didn't go unnoticed by the fox.

**"Well I'm not sure it is anything to worry about really but, it has been deemed to be about as dangerous as ancient China. Why?"**

"Well can officers and generals scare off ten-thousand soldiers in a single shout?"

**"Ahh! So you have heard about the legendary warrior Zhang Fei have you boy? Yes it is true that he scared off ten-thousand soldiers in a single shout. If he new any jutsus and was around to day, he could very well take care of the pedophile Orochimaru in battle. He might be dead though but he has my consent as a better than average human."** Stated the Kyuubi as she told him about Zhang Fei.

"Ano, why has earned your consent as a 'better then average human'? I am I not better than average?" Asked Naruto becoming a little pissed at the idea that he was not better than the average human.

**"Well you are better then the rest because you contain me. But Zhang Fei was better than the rest because of undying loyalty and being the best at what he did the most; which was to get drunk and hurt people who pissed him off which wasn't very hard to do."** She said with a small smile on her face.

"What is that good for? Beating people when he's drunk, that can't be any better than what the villagers did and still do to me! And about that loyalty part, why is that so different than other peoples' loyalty?" He shouted mentally at the fox.

**"Calm down, what I meant was that being a drunkard back than was all that hard to do, there where tens of thousands of drunkards back then. But he didn't try or mean to hurt them unless they pissed him off. Now for the loyalty thing; demons treasure loyalty among the highest lines of respect. Zhang Fei was so loyal that he would be willing give up his life for his sworn brother and leader any time just to have his brother prevail."** Explained the fox before, she asked. **"Now that is done why did you ask about Japan? People from the Northern continent came to Konoha or what?"**

"Well if you weren't sleeping my life away, you would know that I have left Konoha as one of their ninja, and have decided to go where they can't find me with such ease." Replied Naruto as he ran past a sign that stated that the next village or town was about 56 miles away.(I live in America so the distance and weights and such will be to that I am accustomed with.) " And besides the fact that I was going to be executed at the hands of the 'Mighty lord of the ass fucks' after being stripped of rank and turned into his families personal slave. They forced Tsunade to do every thing or they would have killed her for helping me. But they can't put down as a missing nin thanks to being stripped of rank!" Explained Naruto as he ended with a slight tone of happiness.

**"WHAT! You were to be killed at the hands of that bastard? The nerve of thoseasshole! Did you not do enough by bringing back that fucktard, Uchiha?"** Ranted the Kyuubi while trying to smash her cageto escape and murder all of the people within the village.

"No, obviously they wanted me to bring him back and then die right after wards at the hands of villagers and Sakura and Ino." He calmly explained what had happened after the fight with the Uchiha defector. "The reason I was put on 'trial' was the fact that someone had broken in to a jewelry store when I was recuperating and the villagers along with council, decided that I was the one to blame. So later after being told of my punishments; I decided to leave for the Northern continent. Of course I told Tsunade first. But don't worry she won't tell anyone except for Gaara and Temari, because I asked her to send them my thanks for saving my ass with the villagers." Naruto explained, trying to calm Kyuubi down a bit.

**"If I could have been awake at the time I might have known, but you know that battle took a lot out of me trying to make sure you didn't succumb to your wounds. So Gaara and his sister saved you huh?"** She explained mostly for the reason she wasn't a wake at the time of the sentence; and the fact that she knew that Naruto had always thought of Temari as a 'cute, strong women that would kick my ass with out hesitating' kind of person. And Kyuubi thought that she was always better than the pink haired eye-sore.

**"So when are you going to the sand to give your gratitude and 'collect' what's yours, huh brat?"** Kyuubi said that with an all knowing and sultry voice that made Naruto turn pinkish for a moment.

"I don't uh…I don't know what you mean Kyuubi? What do you mean about what is mine to 'collect'?" Naruto asked the fox who gave him a chuckle that made him wish he didn't ask that last question

**"You'll find out kid. You'll find out later. But at the moment you need to tell me what kind of weapon you'll be using and what you'll be doing in Japan."** She asked/demanded the information from Naruto.

"Well I don't really no what kind of weapon at the moment, but I'll go with a standard katana for a while until I find one. As to what I'll be doing; well I'm going to be a ninja for hire, a ronin ninja so to speak." He replied the teen to his tenant.

**"Kid there are some things that you need to know about ninjas in Japan. One, they don't wear orange; they wear white, gray, black, you know darker colors or lighter ones so they melt into their backgrounds. Two, they serve their masters to the fullest; their masters being the ones who hired them, or have taken them in to their army for other reasons. And number three, they stay quite; on the job…or on the job. Their ninja life never gives them a chance for vacations, down time, days off like you're used to. It is an every day thing."** Kyuubi explained to him, as he took the information in like a sponge.

Once that was done, Kyuubi went back to sleep after demanding that he tell her when he arrived in Japan. Naruto took a soldier pill and eat it, and let his energy stores refill as continued with fervor. He completed his trek at about 6:23 P.M. and proceeded to ask about the docks and boats that came in and their destinations. He traversed through the village until he came to the local pub. He went in side the small pub and ordered some food. He had ordered some steak, rice, and water and dined for about an hour. While he was enjoying his food, he noticed that there were some strange men in the back of the pub.

Each of the men were sitting back and drinking sake while they talked about what seemed to be about battles that they had participated in. Naruto moved a little closer to them and finally got some tid-bits of information that he had wanted for quite a while.

"That bastard! Azai Nagamasa is going to pay for betraying Nobonaga-Sama." Said one of the warriors; this one was wearing a blackish suit of armor, and had a dagger in his hand, stabbing the map on the table.

"I hope that when we get back, we can get some revenge on that bastard! I want to see him bleed!" Another one said as he pounded his fist into the table which in turn made one of the plates fall from the table and smash on the floor.

"Look at that, now we have to probably pay for that too. That's just great! First we get split from the main army, then we end up in this weird country, and now we don't have any more money left for room and board! Damn you Nagamasa! Damn you to the foulest depths of hell!" That out rage came from the third one, who sat in a slump handling his katana's handle like he wanted to slice something up.

Naruto looked after them as they got up and paid for the meal and the smashed plate. As he was looking at them he noticed that they had forgotten to pick up their map that was still lying on the table where they were just eating at. He hot up and walked over to the table and noticed that it was a map of Japan; a holey map but a map nonetheless. Naruto quickly picked it up and paid for his meal and walked out towards the docks.

On his way there, he noticed that there were a lot of different types of people around; some with spears, some with swords, others with both or just a dagger and a bow. It was like this village was always prepared for war. Although with them being so close to the Northern continent they had a reason.

He slowly made his way through the village sectors and came to the docks. The docks being nothing like the ones he had been to when he was a ninja in the leaf's service. They were older looking. They had rope to tie them to the main shore, and made completely made of wood. He went closer to the docks' wooden and distrusting demeanor; to Naruto it looked like it would give way any moment. He found that no one was there or anywhere near the docks; so he went to the boat maker's house, the nearest shack like home and put some money under a rock and set it down by the door. He made his way over to the boats and picked one out that could be used by a single man and got it ready to go.

When he was starting to sail away, he picked a rock up, that he had brought with him from the shore, and lobbed it at the shack of a home and hit the door with it. A man that looked to be in his late thirties or so came to the door to see one of the boats leaving and a wad of cash under a rock near his door.

Naruto was well under way and happy that he was finally leaving the Shinobi continent. He was smiling to him self and there was no one to stop him from doing it. This smile was one of the few and rare 'true' smiles he had ever given the light of day. He didn't know when he would arrive in _any_ part of Japan, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that he was out off the Shinobi continent and was on his way to a new and hopefully brighter dream and life. But still he couldn't help but to think of Temari. She had brought his bleeding, dieing life form to the hospital with out so much as to think about her self and how much blood she had on her self and clothing. She just did it; for him…

'Temari, I want to thank you and Gaara if I return, to thank you for the help. No when I return, I will thank you and Gaara. But mostly I want to thank you for the help…I think that I might have feelings for you; so when I return, I will tell you how I feel about you. But the question is _'Do feel the same way?'_ And with that, Naruto slumped back in the boat and fell asleep and pondering about these new feelings for Temari. All the while one other being was wondering the same thing.

End Chapter 2

Hoped you liked the fic. I have no clue when the next chapter will be out for this fic I will be working part 6 of my other story. Hoped you liked the Naru/Temari stuff in there I will say that I suck at romance so any feed back on that would be most appreciated. The next chapter will have Naruto landing in Japan and thrown into a battle soon after.

Only one vote a chapter! The first weapon on the review is the one voted for. Don't know when it will end yet.

Votes for weapons are as follows-

Spear: 0

Long Scythe: 1

Ninja Scythe like Hanzo's: 0

Twin Blades like Nene's or Kunoichi if you haven't played SW2: 3

Katana: 0

A special weapon that I will think of for him later: 0

(Ideas excepted as long as it isn't a big ass sword. I'm tired of those)

Review if you want.

Sincerely,

Death's Spear.


	3. Chapter 3

Journey of a Ronin Ninja

By: Death's Spear

Thank you for those of you who reviewed. As was stated in the last chapter, Naruto will be plunged into battle in this chapter, WARNING! May contain blood and gory parts! Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the show/game, if I did why would I be writing this?

Chapter 3

---

The journey had been a grueling one for Naruto. He had been in the boat for almost two weeks and there had been no sign of land. He had survived by using _Kage bunshins_ and a basic and none too taxing fire technique on fish that he would catch.

_'Man do I hate the sea. It just goes on and on with out an end, or so it seems. I am so bored! I wonder how the others think of my _"disappearance?"

---

Back in Konoha, the week that Naruto had left.

"Man, why did Naruto leave? He just got back from bringing the Uchiha back and from what I have heard he was bloodied up and injured; so why would he have left right after being discharged from the hospital?" Asked a semi worried Kiba, wondering about his rival.

"From what I heard" it was none other than the stotic and quiet Shino who spoke up. "He was stripped of rank because he broke in the jewelry store three nights after he was sent to the hospital. But that is a false motive as he was in the hospital that night, still in his coma like state."

Kiba and Hinata; who was with the two of them as they pondered Naruto's actions for leaving the village; looked at him with a 'How do you know?' look on their faces. Seeing the faces his teammates gave him, Shino enlightened them with his knowledge.

"I had placed an insect on him as were in his room that morning visiting him." Was his reply to their looks of interest and uncertainty.

On the other side of the village, Rock Lee and Gai were doing their exercises while Lee was asking his sensei if he knew anything about his friend's disappearance.

"Gai-Sensei, do you know anything about Naruto-kuns, disappearance?" the younger azure beast asked.

"No Lee-kun I don't. I asked Hokage-Sama about it though and she said it was because of the robbery and what had happened after wards." Explained the older man replied.

"Naruto-kun stole the jewels!? Why would he do that sort of youthful diminishing act?" was Lee's instant reply. "That doesn't sound like him at all. That could not be the reason as to his disappearance-"

"LEE! Be quiet for a moment would you?" The elder man half roared to his young charge and favorite pupil. "I was going to say that Naruto had not done that un-youthful act as I was guarding his hospital room door as he was in that coma. The council was the one who decided to blame him for that deed for some un-youthful reason; and had stripped him of his ninja rank. He probably left due to the fact that his dream of being the next Hokage was crushed by the village that he once loved!" The elder man finished the last part with small tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Gai-Sensei!" A voice rung out over the field, as the duo stopped and turned to see who was interrupting their training. Neji and Tenten were coming to the training area and the look on Neji's face was one that held information. The two came to a stop and waited for their sensei and teammate to join them.

The azure beasts looked at Neji and Tenten for a moment before Gai asked what was up. "What's up, my youthful students?"

Both of his students looked at each other before Neji responded. "I think I know why Naruto left." It was a little bit before he continued. "Before I saw anything you all have to promise me that you will not repeat a word to anyone; not even Hokage-Sama." The other members of the team looked at each other and then back to Neji, and then nodded.

"I over heard Hiashi-Sama talking to someone from the council yesterday night and heard something that troubles me more so than knowing the fact that the council wants that traitor Uchiha to be the next Hokage, they-" He was immediately interrupted by Lee, who's eyes were not only as big as dinner plates, but also looked like he was a demon himself.

"WHAT?" he yelled, forgetting that he had sworn to keep quiet. "They want him as the next Hokage? How could they? He betrayed the village not once but twice and they want him as the next Hokage? Why Gai-Sensei and I should go and-" He was shut up with a viscous smack to the back of his head.

"Lee! Shut up and listen and stop yelling!" Was Tenten's swift and pain promising command; Lee was instantly on his feet and shut up waiting for the next part of Neji's speech.

"As I was saying, not only were they going to give 'Him' the title of the next Hokage; I as so heard that Naruto ran away from the village before they could kill him! He was going to be punished for the Uchiha's actions and crimes. But before that; I heard them saying something about making him a clan slave, 'My' clans slave before they let Sasuke kill him so he could be 'Free of his Crimes' that is the reason behind Naruto's flight; or in the very least most of it." After the new set of information that they had know received, Tenten went to go train with Neji as they were going to do later; and the azure beats took to pulverizing the trees with in a 15 yard radius of them to vent their anger.

The only thoughts on Gai, after venting was 'I need to talk to Hokage-Sama' and left his pupils to their continuing venting/training for the day and went to the Hokage tower to ask Tsunade about his newly acquired information.

Back with Naruto

Naruto had taken to doing some meager training exercises in his small boat. Three sets of five hundred push-ups and sit-ups before working on some basic katas; all the while talking with Kyuubi about what she had heard of the Northern continents villages and ninjas for a better understanding and concept.

It was about five-thirty in the evening; and Naruto was doing some meditating and chakra control when his boat hit something off the tail end of a storm. He quickly gathered his clothing before it was cast over board and lost in the sea.

He summoned a couple _Kage Bunshins_ and had them help steer the small craft out of the storm. It was about two hours of hard work to keep the vessel out of the storm, a few times in and out of the storm and _Kage Bunshins_ after the storm had begun, Naruto had been cast out the storm for good.

He was not in a good mood at the moment. He was cold and smelt like salt water; he was tired of the sea and would not be getting on a ship for a long time after he got off this one. He was so tired in fact, that he fell to the floor of his tiny vessel and fell asleep. If he wasn't so tried, Naruto may have noticed the small line of green on the horizon. It was still pretty far of in the distance but it was a sign of land.

---

Four and a half Hours Later

**CRASH! CRACK!**

The tiny ship landed on shore and the noise of the collision of the vessels hull and the rocky and sandy fool of land woke the sleeping captain/passenger up from his well earned sleep.

Naruto woke up to the sound of something that sounded like snapping wood. At first he thought that maybe it was something in a dream, but then felt a watery feeling soaking his clothing. Then he thought that maybe he had an accident. Then he felt water near his chest and neck area and thought _'Maybe it was a big accident?'_ then as the feeling got closer to his chin, he opened his eyes and saw what it was that felt so watery.

"Either I really had to piss or there's a hole in my boat." He got up and noticed that there were trees around his location. "Either I've hit land or I am dead and in heaven." He promptly pinched him self and felt pain. _'Nope not in heaven, so I must be near land.'_

He looked at the bottom of the boat and saw rocks and sand; along with a sizable hole in the hull. _'Well I never said that I'd return the boat.'_ He got off the sunken boat and left to find some lodging and food.

"If only I could find some food or at least a small town or village so I could find out were on earth I am; then I could use this map and find a reasonable place to start my journey and new profession." He thought out loud. He was greeted with an all too familiar voice in his head. Kyuubi.

"**You know brat, you should find a home town first. Just in case you can't find any work off the bat. You should find one any ways, even if you do find work soon."** She told him as he trekked his way through the wooded area on which his boat landed upon.

"Why would I need that? I mean a home for if I can't find any work, but if I do? Come on, why?" He asked in annoyance.

Kyuubi responded by saying something that he thought she would say, **"You need a home village so when you are ready to return to Shinobi continent, you can lead an army and destroy Konoha!"** She said with a happy tone in her voice.

Yup. That was exactly what he thought she was going to say. "I am not going to attack them. Why should I? Tell me why I should and I will listen to your words and then throw them away, but still I want to know why you think I should." was his reply.

"**Because for one thing they were so mean to you as a child; and the fact that they tried to kill you many, many times before."** Kyuubi retorted.

"Well, if I should do that because they tried to kill me; then I should raise an army and attack the sound and the Akatsuki as well." Naruto replied rather fast.

In her cage, Kyuubi could feel her vessels hastiness in his answer and smirked; but just a bit. Then she said something that made him think about her idea of an army more.

**"Kid, if you are a ronin and a 'Criminal' to your old village, than you need an army to help fend them off if they should find out where you are. Not too mention the fact that your new home village could come under attack if you are recognized by your enemies in waiting here. If your new home village would come under attack by either your old village or other enemies; would you honestly feel good about letting them down?"** her words held some wisdom to them as Naruto kept going through the trees and under brush towards his undecided destination. She already knew that answer but wanted to hear him say it.

"No……I wouldn't feel good about that. If…_if_ I find a new home and Konoha finds out some how and attacks it then I will retaliate. If any one else attacks than I will retaliate. I really do need an army even if I am a ronin here don't I?" he asked Kyuubi.

"**Yeah. Yeah you would need an army; you wouldn't need one right of the bat but pretty soon afterwards though for protection. I still say you should at least attack one of the hidden villages though. Maybe Sound if you don't want revenge on the Leaf for trying to kill you and after blaming you for my actions. What do you say to that hmm? **

**If you don't attack the Leaf in lest say seven years, you attack the Sound in ten. Six years to think about it, seven years to plan for destroying the Leaf and if not them, ten to plan for the Sounds' destruction."** She said with both an alluring and happy tone.

"Damn it Kyuubi! I won't attack the Leaf unless they attack me. The Sound however; I might attack them though." He said that with a little bit of glee. "But will I need to have an army with me since I will be a ronin?" He asked afterwards.

"**All the ronin that I know of had their own small army. It is usually only so they can protect their home land, or to get more jobs. Humans are fools in thinking that only force can decide battles. True the size of an army can decide the tide of war, but so can strategies."** She explained. Then she asked** "On the other hand have you thought about what kind of weapon you should use?"**

"No I haven't, I was going to wait to see what the closest village had. And then from there I would decide." He answered.

About an hour later he came to a spot in the forest where he could easily smell something in the air. It smelled like blood. A lot of blood. He ran towards the smell until he could hear the screams of the tormented.

---

'What's going on here? It's like a war or a massacre.' He thought to him self. He took off towards the last scream and came to the end of the forest and to beginning of a massacre. He scanned the outskirts of the dismembered limbs and blood drenched field. He saw what he thought might have been a sign or something that could tell him where he was.

Naruto carefully walked over to the piece of wood so as not to be seen or step on the dead, picked up the sign and read, "Saika". Obviously there had been more but it the sign had been destroyed. Naruto tossed the sign down and ran towards the screaming and the stronger sent of blood.

He was running almost top speed and was about to push some chakra in to his legs, when he noticed smoke coming from behind a hill top. He slowed down a bit incase of an emergency, and continued to the hill top. When he got there he was a village, only filled with more death and blood. Only this time however; he also saw a group of men in the middle of the village fighting to keep the invaders out of the village. Naruto pondered if he should help them out or not.

'_Maybe this village is being eradicated due to treason, or something worse. Maybe I should help the soldiers they look like they are doing something as if ordered to. I think I should get a little closer and figure which side to help.'_ Naruto pondered this all the while stalking closer to the battle field.

When he got closer to the village however, he noticed that some of the soldiers were trapping the villagers that they had caught, and were forcing them into a barricade of some sorts and ordered them to listen to their crimes.

"You, the villagers of "Saika" have been brought here for your crimes against Nobunaga-Sama. Your punishment is instant death! This would not have happened if you had given up and joined the Oda." Stated the head commander of the stockade. As he finished his speech, he climbed up the ladder of the stockade and took in his arm something that Naruto had never seen before. It looked like a metal and wooden stick with some kind of lever under the main unit.

Naruto watched the fear on the villagers faces. The elderly, the sick and dieing, kids barely old enough to talk, babies, women, and men. Any one that they could find they had just sentenced to death. The next though puzzled Naruto as he watched the men on the catwalks aim the metal and wooden things at the villagers. Maybe they did the same thing as the train cars did when he went on the mission to protect that actress Yuki. Maybe they fired kunai out of them. He was dead wrong.

As he started to move to take a closer look at the weapons; the men fired upon the villagers. It sounded think thunder. What it fired though; Naruto didn't see any kunai, the objects that those things fired at the villagers, killed them almost instantly. The villagers dropped to the ground and blood rushed out of their wounds like fountains.

Naruto looked on in horror as the men just spit on the bodies or laughed at their misfortune. Then what made Naruto extremely pissed off was when the soldiers lit the bodies a blaze and laughed some more. He was about to go in there and start killing them like a mad man, when he heard a voice from behind him.

He turned and found a young girl that had fallen and couldn't move as her leg was pinned down by a fallen crate. She must have wiggled away from the soldiers as no one in their right mind would be there on purpose. He stared at her for a quick moment and was about to move to help her when he heard her scream for help and other things a child might scream for when they were pinned down and couldn't move. What made it worse though was the fact that soldiers were coming around the stockades and were moving on her position.

Naruto moved faster than he ever had before; faster than when he was chasing Sasuke, faster than he had to save Sakura when she was being crushed by Gaara, and faster than he ever had run when he was being chased by the villagers all those nights ago when he was but a boy. He was running to save that little girl from death and he was damned if anyone was going to stop him.

He ran over to her and placed one good kick on the crate and sent it flying and breaking at the same time. He swooped up the girls and ran of towards the village, in hope of finding her mother or father if they hadn't been caught yet. He was twenty yards away from where he had picked the girls up and started to run when he ran into some soldiers.

"Halt! Where do you think your going with that child, or your life boy? Hand her over to us and we might let you live long enough to see Nobunaga-Sama for your judgment." Stated the squad commander. The other twelve or so behind him pointed their weapons at Naruto threateningly.

Naruto looked at the commander and told him his answer, "Go fuck your self bastard!" And with said and done; Naruto threw kunai at the lead commander and it struck him in the head. With a scream of pain the commander fell to the earth dead. Naruto quickly picked the fallen spear that the commander had thrown as he fell to the ground, and aimed it the other soldiers and hurled it at them.

The spear flew through one mans skull and pinned another man in the ground via neck. Two birds with one stone in Naruto's mind. The other soldiers looked at the three fallen for just a moment and then charged Naruto.

"Get him! He has killed three of our fellow warriors and is trying to break for the village! Kill him immediately!" Was the order of the second in command, as he and his squad moved in for the kill. Naruto just took out another kunai and threw it into another mans skull for an instant kill. The man who had recently been killed had his katana half way out its sheath and when he fell the blade still hung out of the sheath. Naruto saw this and bolted for the half drawn weapon. He reached the weapon, pulled it out of the sheath and sliced through another mans torso as he came to stab Naruto threw the girl.

More soldiers came flocking around them and tried to keep Naruto from escaping with the child. Naruto looked around him at the moment and saw about forty or more troops all waiting for him to make his move. They had blocked the exits to escape and what was worse; they were still coming.

---

One of the soldiers who was in the initial squad made his way out of the frenzy and towards his commanding officer; Akechi Mitsuhide. Said officer was waiting for his orders from Nobunaga-Sama, when the soldier came running in from the battle field.

"Akechi-Sama! I need to speak with either you or Nobunaga-Sama immediately, there has been an intruder and is escaping the stockades with a young girl on his back!"

Mitsuhide looked at the man and with a voice of superiority said to him, "Why are you telling me this? Capture them and kill them both! Nobunaga-Sama wants this village eradicated and every one within it as well!" The soldier shifted under the glare that he was receiving from Mitsuhide and fell back a bit, before replying.

"Sir the boy only looks to be only fourteen or fifteen and is extremely strong! He runs at the speed of a ninja could have and has already taken out at least twelve of our men and only with daggers until he picked up a katana that had fallen near him and then proceeded to hack his way trough at least ten or more in about seven minutes!" That reply stunned Mitsuhide and made him think for a bit.

'_If what this moron says is true he could be come a great general among the people. That would mean if he would join us, Nobunaga would have even more power and then would one more step closer to his dream of ruling this land! I must relay this information at once!'_ With hopes of a new officer in the Oda army, Mitsuhide nodded to the soldier to follow him into Nobunaga's tent.

As they entered, Mitsuhide had the soldier retell Nobunaga what he had said before to him. Then he dismissed the men and told him to get back to the one man defender and report back later with more news about the warrior.

"Nobunaga-Sama, what do you think about this child warrior?" Mitsuhide asked

"If the boy would join me, it would be a very valuable contribution to my ambition of conquering Japan! If he does not however; kill him! Now I want you to go and witness this young man in action, and get a chance to talk to him. Persuade him if you must Mitsuhide, give him a rank in my army, money, women, it doesn't matter' but remember if he doesn't join me you must kill him, do you understand me Mitsuhide?" Nobunaga retorted/ordered.

Mitsuhide later walked out and got on his horse. He rode out to where he could see the boy in action. In deed to the messengers' words the child had skill. Only attacking when he needed to and kept his enemies away from the girls who must have passed out earlier. He swung the katana like a newly accepted student to a dojo; his stance was horrendous but more then made up for it with his strength. He had strength that a child his age should not have.

---

'_Amazing! This child must be from a strong family to have that kind of strength. If he is a ninja though he is one that I have never seen before. Ninja do not wear orange outfits. The amount of soldiers he has killed is outstanding for just defending. He must want that child to live.'_ He looked at the boy and saw something that only ninja can do. The child had pulled his inner power and called forth a large orb of power and then stuffed it into one of the soldiers. The effect of that attack made Mitsuhide want to do two things. One was to hurl, the disemboweled intestines and fallen limbs of his men went every where; covering the other soldiers in blood and parts. Two was to challenge the boy to a duel.

'_I will have to duel him sometime to see who has more power. Him or my self?'_ with his mind made up he galloped into the chaos and hollered over the crowd, "SILENCE!" The group of soldiers looked around and saw Mitsuhide on horse back and immediately shut up and looked at him.

Naruto was having a bad time; he was constantly on defense and couldn't do much to turn the tide of battle with the child on his back. One of the men had come too close and gave him the opportunity to hack him in to bits. Blood, flying every where and limbs and guts falling on the ground around him; the soldiers took a step back and gave him the chance to use his _Rasengan_ on them. He hoped that it would form with out the use of a clone, because he wouldn't be able to make one with all these soldiers around him. Naruto left it in fates hands as he formed the ball of raging chakra and wind that was the _Rasengan_, and launched it into a soldiers who came in for the kill. The results were the man stumbled back into three more men and all three were ripped and shredded into pieces.

Naruto was going to use this as a chance to escape and get to the village with the child, but fate had it to send a higher ranking in both status and power to deal with him.

---

"SILENCE!" The group of soldiers looked around and saw Mitsuhide on horse back and immediately shut up and looked at him. The man smirked and then smiled as he walked towards Naruto. Naruto looked at his face and saw that it reminded him of Sasuke's. That face, he was sick and tiered of seeing it. He growled at the man, but the man just stopped smiling and open his mouth to speak.

"You there, boy! Why are you bringing that traitorous wench with you? She is to be killed for treason against Nobunaga-Sama and if do return her, I will be forced to kill you as well." Mitsuhide as he got off his steed and drew his blade.

Naruto looked at the man who had proclaimed the child as a traitor and then at the girls on his back. He returned his gaze upon the man who had just spoken, and asked, "How is this child a traitor?" It was a simple question, and he hoped for a simply answer. What he got was a load of horse shit.

"She is a traitor because this village is a treacherous village that only helps people who pay them too do so. We gave them an opportunity to join the Oda and they refused and that is more than enough of a rea-" Mitsuhide was cut off right there with a big and rather loud scoff from the boy in front of him.

"That is a load of shit! This child should not have pay for something that some one else did. She cannot change a whole village's actions by her self. You people sicken me. Take whatever offer you came for me and shove it up your ass 'cuz I ain't accepting. And before you ask me how I knew about your offer; I watched as your soldiers started to back off after that man over there came back." Naruto replied while pointing at the messenger who had brought word of him to Mitsuhide.

"Boy you have no clue as to how badly you are out numbered right now do you? You think that I am going to go easy on you after you dishonored Nobunaga-Sama's invitation to join the Oda, Ha think again boy." He said while walking around Naruto trying to get a chance at the girl.

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to hold the man off with his own skills. He would need the help of Kyuubi to push him back. But he could not, out of fear of the chakra would harm the child on his back. He quickly glance around the small battle field and notice that spear sticking out one his earlier kills was still intact and lying in such a way he could jump on it and jump over the fence and get to the village that way.

He was just about to move when Mitsuhide struck with sensational speed. He seemed to disappear and then reappear behind him. He took in to mind that Mitsuhide had the over all advantage in this fight; but also noticed that Mitsuhide slowed down after that attack before getting to his feet and attacking again. Next time he used that on Naruto, he was going to run and use the spear and getaway from them.

Mitsuhide saw that the child never took his eyes of him, until he saw him looking at something behind him. Now was his chance to strike. Using his swiftest attack, Mitsuhide struck out. His weapon blinding fast as he reached his opponent; but then at the last moment the child blocked the attack and jumped back and readied himself for another blow.

'_This child knows that he can't beat me with his level of skill, and is waiting for a chance to strike at me from behind. Very clever but it will not be as you think boy!'_ Mitsuhide thought as he readied himself for another attack. He sheathed his blade and then prepared for another speedy move. _'He will not survive this blow.'_ He thought as he moved to strike the boy.

Naruto stood still and waited for the same speedy move to come. He saw the look in his opponent's eyes and saw him about to unleash it. His attacker moved with the speed of white lightning; and went right through the steps of his attack, unleashed it and received the sound metal against metal. He had successfully blocked another one of his speedy attacks, and then bounded for the spear. He jump upon the spear, took out a kunai and hurled it at Mitsuhide's face.

Mitsuhide couldn't believe that his attack was blocked twice, and by a child none the less. He turned only to see the child on a spear and throwing one of his 'daggers' at him. The 'dagger' only met steel as a soldier blocked it with his sword.

Naruto saw that his attack had been stopped; so he turned around and jumped on the fence and with all his might jumped off the fence effectively gaining at least fifteen feet of distance and landing on the ridge of the step.

Mitsuhide watched this with curiosity and envy as Naruto jumped not only ten feet into the air and landing on the fence but then jumping off the fence as well; only to land on the ridge of the step. Mitsuhide laughed at the fool that was fleeing as he slipped and fell off the step. However his moment of triumph was soon let down as he noticed the ugly orange colored kid running towards the village.

He was pissed off at the fact that his opponent survived the fight and had come out of his fall seemingly unharmed. _'Nobunaga-Sama is going to very pissed at me for letting that child get away. DAMN IT'_ he screamed in his head as he left for the main camp.

---

Naruto successfully had escaped with only minor cuts and bruises, and still had the young girl on his back alive. He could feel her breathing and hear her moan or groan at times as he raced towards the village. _'I hope I can help these people out here. The man Nobunaga is as bad as Orochimaru!'_

He continued to run until he had entered the now abandoned and burnt village that once was know as "Saika"; the smell of burnt corpses filled Naruto's nose as he tried not to hurl. He continued to move through the totaled village until he heard some say,

"Put the child down you Oda scum, or I will kill you!" Naruto turned around and saw a man holding one of those thunder weapons to his person. "How do I know that you're not just going to kill her huh?" Naruto retorted.

The man looked at him and noticed that he was looking at his rifle and then to the child on his back before taking a step back. "You don't know that I won't; but I know that I won't do that to some one who doesn't deserve to be killed, now put the kid down." The man half explained half ordered Naruto.

"Fine, but not here; there is too many dead bodies to lay a child or let alone any one down. I can sense that you have a grudge against the 'Oda', am I right?" Naruto retorted as he found some "clean" land to put the child down on.

"You are right. I do have a grudge against the Oda. They have been killing every one who stands in their way even children. This is my home village and I am part of the reason as to why they are here. They wanted us to join them on there conquest of Japan but we are a neutral village only helping the ones who pay us for our services. _Nobunaga_" he spat the name out like it was cursed. "Has hated me ever since I helped him out a while back answering a letter from my once best friend. Ever since then however I have been fighting against him. That is the main reason behind this attack. Now that I have explained a bit about what I am doing here you will tell me about your self." Stated the man with the thunder weapon in his hand which was still aimed at him.

"My name is not important at this time; however I will tell you that I am a ronin, and one who doesn't like to see people suffer, especially kids and innocents. I too have a grudge against the Oda, but it is a fairly new one. I just met them today when I saw them killing villagers with those 'Thunder Weapons' much like the one you have in your hand right now." Naruto replied as the "Thunder Weapon" was lowered a bit.

"Well kid any enemy of Nobunaga is a friend of mine at the moment. This thing in my hand is called a rifle; oh and by the way, my Name is Saika, Saika Magoichi; what's yours kid?" the man responded and asked.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto answered him. His first day here and he had already killed about forty-seven soldiers, gained an enemy, an ally and saved a child from this country. All in all an average day for Naurto.

End Chapter 3

Here is chapter three, Hoped you liked it. More action, blood, guts and such later on in the story. Currently the weapon votes stand between two weapons: Twin Blades and Long Scythe. I might have Naruto have a second smaller weapon later on also. Next chapter will the lowest weapon vote will be eliminated. Current standings are-

Vote for weapons are-

Spear: 0

Long Scythe: 1

Ninja Scythe like Hanzo's: 0

Twin Blades like Nene's or Kunoichi if you haven't played SW2: 7

Katana: 0

A special weapon that I will think of for him later: 0

(Ideas excepted as long as it isn't a big ass sword. I'm tired of those)

Thanks for reading and for those of you who reviewed.

Review if you want.

Sincerely,

Death's Spear.


	4. Chapter 4

Journey of a Ronin Ninja 4

By: Death's Spear

* * *

**Nigh7, Bronx Shogun, Bcm236,** **MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele, colan0414863, Thanos Farek Seid II, whoozawatta, Gojiro 17, wraithspectre,** Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay.

SORRY for not updating sooner I have been gone for a while and have been really busy. For any one who has left a review, I will still try to respond however life gets busy and you just have to flow with it. This chapter may or may not be as bloody mostly conversation but the next will have some blood shed. Now then on to the main event…

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the show/game, if I did why would I be writing this?

* * *

-With Naruto and Magoichi-

"Well now that I know that not only do you hate the Oda but also your name kid, I want to know why you don't know anything about rifles; they have been used for a while now, so start with the explaining would you. Don't have all day you know." Magoichi said as he and Naruto were combing the village for any survivors but only found a dog.

Naruto was still wondering if he could trust Magoichi all that much to tell him, 'Hey I come from a place where Ninja reign supreme and I was going to be killed for completing my last mission so I fled and ended up here.' Yeah, that sounded like his old masked persona; the one that blurted everything out without thought.

"Well I am not sure I can totally trust you yet" Magoichi stopped abruptly and shot him a ticked looked that said 'What the hell do mean by that?'; "It's not that I think that your really someone that wants to kill me or anything, its just that there are a lot a secrets about my past that I don't want to revisit let alone tell. I can tell you that it is because I come from another land that hasn't had much contact with the outside world that I don't know much about the outside world let alone rifles and the war here.

I will have to get to know more before I decide about telling you anymore about my very, uh not so nice past." The last part was said with slight bit of sadness that Magoichi did catch but respected Naruto's wishes and dropped asking him about his past for the time being.

"Hey where are we going anyways?" Naruto asked Magoichi as they ran threw the burnt and blood stained village and back towards the girl that Naruto had found earlier. They turned a corner and Magoichi said to Naruto, "Well after we get out of here _I_ am going to kill _Oda Nobunaga_, and then find something else to do. I might see I can find a real army and join them so this won't happen again."

Naruto heard the man spit out _Oda Nobunaga_ like it was the same way with him and Sasuke or Orochimaru, like a bad disease that needed to be stomped out and fast. And then said to Magoichi "Well if you are just living for revenge I won't help you because of something that happened to one of my old friends. He lived and still does live to kill some one and tried to kill me more than once to do it. But if you have something else afterwards to achievement like the last one you said 'Joining an army to stop this kind of thing from happening again' then I will help you if I find you again. You have my word."

Magoichi stopped and looked at Naruto before answering him "I will kill _Nobunaga_ and then will do exactly what I said before join an army so that I might be able to help the people. My main reason for killing that 'demon'" he never noticed Naruto flinch at that part; "is because of my village but also for the countless others he has done it and laughed at the scene that he created. He is a monster and I am a slayer; the one that will kill him. But let's just get back to the girl and get out of here."

He started to run again and faster than before and Naruto understood the Demon part after the explanation that he received and followed Magoichi.

When the duo had ran back to the place where they had stored the girl in hopes of not being found by passing enemies only to find Mitsuhide standing over a newly slaughtered corpse and turned to see Naruto and Magoichi starring in shock as the girls head rolled away from the newly decapitated body.

Magoichi instantly shot at Mitsuhide, but in his new found blinded rage missed and shot one of the troops behind him. Naruto just stared at the corpse and then back to Mitsuhide and felt a tear crawl down his cheek and hit the burnt earth that was the village of the Saika.

Mitsuhide looked at Naruto and laughed and laughed. The next thing that came from his mouth sent Naruto into a rage that Magoichi would remember for the rest of his life.

"HAHAHAHAhahahaha! The child warrior who killed forty-seven troops yesterday and saved this now DEAD girl is crying what a pitiful sight. HAHAHAHAHA. How weak emotional control you have boy."

Almost instantaneously Naruto could feel him letting control of the new surge of power from the Kyuubi and started to take a red unearthly hue that crawled upon his skin. The others just thought that he was breaking down from the death of the girl until one of soldiers saw what looked like fangs spout from his mouth and claws from his hands; he felt his body immediately freeze and then fell to the ground.

The others soldiers stopped their laughing as they either heard or saw their comrade fall to the earth. Mitsuhide turned and saw that one of his men had fallen to the ground but was still breathing. For some reason Mitsuhide decided to berate and scold his soldiers instead of keep his eyes his enemies like a good _boy_.

"You slackers, what do you think your doing falling asleep in combat? A real soldier would never fall asleep or shirk his duties especially in the field in front of the enemy! Now for punishment you will all enjoy seeing me singing my favorite songs later tonight and you will like it! Or you will get the 'whip'" As he finished with a smirk, only to see his troops stare at him with a look that said 'You are a fucking demented and insane man.' Then their gaze fell upon the boy who was now looking at them with red blood eyes that clearly said 'You're going to die' and then Mitsuhide turned at the sight of his men's gaze being shifted to someone else only to see Naruto with fangs and claws protruding his person.

Magoichi stared at the now larger and demonic Naruto with both fear and awe. _'Maybe this is what he meant earlier by "My not so nice past." Man this kid could give Nobunaga a run for his gold in the "King of Demons" area.'_ And then he found himself thinking, _'if he tries to attack me or anyone who is not an Oda scum I'll have to kill him. Hope a bullet can kill him.'_ He thought this as he loaded his gun and raised it slightly so as not to alarm the now feral looking teen.

---

'_That bastard is going to pay for killing that girl. He talks about not being an emotionally trained warrior and he is right…I am not a warrior; to him I am a **DEMON!**'_ Naruto pointed his now feral face towards the troops and Mitsuhide, and then opened his mouth to speak only to scare the piss out the troops and Mitsuhide.

Mitsuhide looked at the boy and saw his own death many, many times in just moments; each moment felt like hours and yet he knew it was only seconds.

Magoichi looked at Naruto's back and saw that he was not trying scare him as the Oda were. For some reason he felt like he was going to be the only one with out a bloody weapon this time; and he was right.

Naruto shot off like a bullet and raced towards the troops only to disappear. The others didn't know what was happening and were looking around the bloody and smoky field. Then all of a sudden a voice shot out of the darkness and it was not what any of the men thought it was going to be like.

"**It has been a while since I've come out to play HAHA! Now which Oda worm should I pull apart like cotton candy and then feast upon?"** Now he wasn't really going to eat the bastards, he was trying to do the same thing that Zabuza did to him and his teammates all those years ago. **"Heh! It looks like I finally quench my thirst; the thirst for BLLOOODD! HAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA!"** at that point the now Kyuubi-fied Naruto lunged at one of the Oda soldiers and ripped his left arm off and grabbed the sword that was falling from his right hand as it went to try to stop the pain and blood from left shoulder.

Naruto took the sword and disappeared again and retreated to the side for but a moment, before going back and slashing his way through the rest of the troops. One had his face stabbed so fast he never saw the blade. Two more fell to the ground both of the men had been standing together and were sliced together; the way their corpses fell mad them look like they had been cut in two and then one half of each pasted on the others dead body.

Mitsuhide was scared out of his mind; he had no clue as too how the boy got this power and to make matters worse when the boy used this power, he turned into a monster…no a _demon_. He looked at Magoichi who had pulled and was aiming at him, then he pointed to Magoichi and shouted "I may die here Magoichi but you will too as the _demon child_ is right behind you and is ready to skewer you threw the gut."

Magoichi looked hind him and only saw smoke and bloody bodies and then saw Naruto off to his side and turned to face him only to him point behind Magoichi.

Mitsuhide looked at the foolish man and picked up a rock and lob it at Magoichi's head which took the man by surprise and made him drop to his knees while nursing his new head wound. Naruto began to run towards him and Mitsuhide took this time to run and report to his master about this _demon_. He would be back.

As he took off and got away from the boy and the rifle-man, he could not shake himself of the new feelings that he now held; _'Is this what it means to serve Nobunaga-Sama? By killing innocent people?'_ he stopped and looked at the destruction that he had helped make; the bodies of men women and children even new born children. _'If this is the way to his path then I will create my own; why should I serve the man who claims innocent lives to become the ruler of Japan? I will create my own path and starting by getting rid of Nobunaga.'_

Now that Mitsuhide had left the massacre Magoichi had to deal with a super human killer that he thought might be an ally to him in his quest. _'I will kill him if he tries to attack me. If he is this unstable around death and suffering then he should leave and go home or just commit hari karri (SP). Oh great, and he is now super, I will just tell him off and then-'_ he was cut off as Naruto had stopped using Kyuubi's power and walked over to the girls corpse and pick both the body and head and proceed to burry her remains along with the people he had killed and some of the villagers.

This surprised Magoichi and made him completely stop his train of thought. The boy had killed the enemy and was burying them; he had buried the girl and was now burring the other deceased that he could find.

He walked over to Naruto and was about to ask him a question when he heard him say something that he thought he wouldn't hear from him earlier; "Don't worry I will make him pay for this. I will hunt him down and I will kill him mark my words. This is my final promise to you; I couldn't protect you and it is my fault that you are dead but let me avenge you and then I will not trouble your spirit any more." He finished by cutting his hand and letting his blood drip on the girls make shift grave.

Maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all he just needed answers and he would get them from the kid…some how. Seeing that Naruto was done he watched as he walked him and could barley make out the soft speech that passed from the teens lips too his ears; "I will answer your questions after we leave this place. This place is now a place of sorrow and I do not wish to stay here any more." And with that both males turned and walked towards the nearest 'standing' town.

It had been about five hours or so and Naruto and Magoichi had yet to find a town and village. What they did find was an abandoned hut and decided to make camp for the night. Now was the time Magoichi was going to receive answers to his many questions and man oh man did he have questions.

They had gotten inside and Magoichi was about to ask Naruto his questions but then the teen got up and left the hut and stayed outside for a while. A while was now closing in on three hours and Magoichi was pissed to hell.

'_Man where is that kid?! He said that he would answer my questions but in stead he goes and leaves the god damn hut and has yet to return! If he left me hanging out here I'm going to kill him next time I see him! I'll give him another hour then I am leaving to find a real town.'_ So he waited for the next fifty-five minutes and still Naruto had yet to return. Magoichi got up readied his rifle and was about to leave the hut when he saw Naruto coming out of the small wooded area with what looked to be two rabbits slung over his shoulders.

Naruto came back only to see Magoichi coming out of the hut looking like he was getting ready to leave. "Hey! Where you going?" Naruto shouted as he quickened his pace towards the gun man. By the time he got to the man he saw the look on his face and immediately changed his attitude and said to him "I know I said I would answer your questions and I meant it; but then I realized that I had no food and I thought that it might be better to eat while explaining the answers to you. Any questions you ask me are going to take a while to explain, so uh…sorry for not telling ya about what I was doing hehe." Naruto finished as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Fine but hurry up with the skinning and the cooking I want answers and I am hungry!" Magoichi exclaimed.

---

After the meal was cooked and served, Naruto and Magoichi got in to comfortable sitting positions and then started the game of 20 questions.

"Alright my first question is how did Mitsuhide know of you?" Magoichi asked.

Naruto snorted and almost chocked on his cooked rabbit meat, "**_Snort!_** Is that your first –cough cough- question? HAHAHA!" Magoichi looked at him and wondered what was so funny.

"Hey, hey, what's so funny about that question huh?"

"Nothing, it's just that most people would ask about the claws and the teeth and such; but you asked how do I know that bastard huh? Well…the day I got here I didn't know anything about the land or what was going on so I went in search of food and shelter. On my way I smelt the nasty smell of death and blood so I ran to see what was going on and then I saw burnt bodies and soldiers dead on the ground and such.

I went to find out more about what was going on when I saw a small containment camp and people of all ages and even babies were being told that they were going to be killed for not joining this Nobunaga turd and then were shot and killed. I was pissed that anyone would do that and was going to do something about it when I heard someone behind me and turned only to see the girl trapped under a box and guards were coming towards her so I went over to save her only to be thrown into the fray of killing the soldiers who seem to have no remorse of killing children and started to kill them off.

Some where in the battle one of the lackeys found his way to Mitsuhide and told him of what I was doing; obviously enticed by my skills he came down to give me an offer which I immediately I told him to stuff it. He was pissed off at me and tried to kill me and the girl. While fighting him he made an error and I jumped the hill side and soon found my self starring down the barrel of a gun and-"

"And then what?" Magoichi interrupted Naruto's tale obviously to into the story to remember that he found Naruto at that point.

"And then you almost shot me idiot!" yelled Naruto as he reached to whack Magoichi on the head but missed and burnt his hand in the fire. "OOOOWWWW!!!!"

"HAHAHAHA HAHAHAhahaha!! You burnt your self that's funny HAHA!" Magoichi laughed at Naruto's misfortune.

"AW SHUT UP!" screamed Naruto.

"Hey, hey calm down you still need to answer my questions about the claws and such you know. But for now I want to know about where you came from. I mean if you didn't know about rifles let alone the turmoil that's going on here you must be from a back water country or something like that." Magoichi finished and looked at Naruto who was still nursing his burnt hand. _'That must have hurt I can see the color of the burn that could take a while to heal.'_

"So? Get to talking about yer home already. Geeze you are slow upstairs aren't you?" Magoichi told Naruto. Naruto however lost the glow in his eyes and started to fidget around in his spot before talking.

"I can't say exactly where it is because I don't really know in terms of where on earth and such. I can tell about my home as in my village though if you want?" seeing Magoichi nod his head Naruto continued, "The village I come from will remain nameless because I don't want Nobunaga or anyone like that to attack them out fear or just because I refused to join and called him degrading names. Now you might think that I love my village and you would be only a quarter right in that assumption. I like the village as in the beauty and scenery and wild life. I, however do not like the people or at least most of the people in the village because of what they did to me when I was younger; note the way I said the village as in non living creatures and animals.

When I was younger I and still today I am hated for something that happened almost fifteen years ago. There was an attack of massive proportions and many people were killed; I however was born on that day so people thought and still think that I am an evil child. I was beaten, starved, and shunned. I was hated by the people so much they went as far as to hire assassins to kill me."

Magoichi interrupted Naruto by asking him another small question. "Did you have anyone who helped you at all?"

"Heh, not for a long time; the first person to help me was the leader of the village. But he was an old man and couldn't do much about it. Even if he was the leader of the village the village council could over rule him in anything if they all wanted it.

The second and third people were father and daughter and they owned a ramen noodle shop; they were the only people that never did try to put poisons in my food." With that Naruto looked down at the floor and then resumed talking "up until my twelfth birthday I was openly attacked and abused; then they started to get bored of hurting me. I graduated from the military academy at the bottom of the class and was looked down because of it. They still don't know what I am capable of and I don't intend to show them.

My village was attacked by an enemy and an old ally that was sick of losing all of its business to us, Please don't ask about that. And my best friend at the time was targeted for one of our enemies' plans by offering him power. He wanted power so he could kill his brother because his brother killed everyone but him in their clan to test his power." The look on Magoichi's face was one of shock and anger but he held it in.

"However during the attack the leader of the village died at the hands of his old student and protégé who wanted and still wants to destroy the village for some reason. A few months after wards my best friend left the village to go the man who killed the old man for power and me and a few of my old class mates went to go find him and bring him back.

The mission was a failure and I was the one to get in trouble for it later but not on a large scale thank kami. I left to train with one of the strongest warriors of my village in hopes of bringing my old friend back. When I got back about two and a half years later I was once again ordered to bring him back with some friends that I had made after the first time. I brought him back and thought that people would see me in a new light but I was wrong. The first thing that happened was I got beaten by the villagers and some of the people who I thought were my friends just stood there and watched laughing and cheering.

After I recovered, I was summoned to the village leader, who was another person who liked me, and was told that the village council was threatening to revolt against her rule if I wasn't stripped of rank and put into slavery for one of the biggest clans who treated their brothers and sisters like slaves to higher ups. I already new they going to kill me within days or weeks after that so I fled the village. And then I came here the end." Naruto finished with a small hint of happiness.

Magoichi felt his heart break a few times and then he wanted to kill some of those people. He was gripping his rifle so hard one would think that if the barrel wasn't made of metal it would break in an instant.

"So basically you were hated and thrown aside for completing a mission huh? Sort of sounds like the council really hates you huh? Well can't do nothing bout it now; now another question before you clam up or sleep hits, that power you displayed earlier made me think you were either really crazy and strong or you are a demon of some kind; or do they teach you how to do that at military academy? From my point you could have scared the shit out Nobunaga and he is the self proclaimed king of demons, I swear I have never seen him scared though." Magoichi stated as Naruto let his head fall towards his chest at the words _'or you are a demon of some kind'_ he lifted his head and then contacted Kyuubi for some assistance in answering the question.

'_Hey Kyuubi you up?'_ there was a low rumble from the back of his mind confirming the fox demon was now awake. **"What brat?"** _'I need to know if should say that your chakra was henge or something that I learned at the academy?'_ **"Just say that it was a ninja skill that you used."** _'I haven't told him that I'm a ninja yet.'_ **"Your hopeless brat, just tell him then, that it was something that you learned at the academy and let me sleep."** And with that the fox went back to sleep mumbling about eating the contents of Konoha.

After his mental conversation Naruto turned his head towards Magoichi before stating, "The power you saw was something that I learned at the academy a long time ago." Naruto lied to his ally, as he started to get tired from today's activities.

Magoichi could tell that it was a lie but decided not to push his luck and did not ask again. _'What ever it was it must have been the reason he was thrown out of his village or in combination with something else and that power. Maybe he is a demon; a kind one but a demon.'_ With that thought he quickly said before Naruto fell asleep "Hey maybe tomorrow I can show you how to shoot this here rifle if we get far that is. I want to catch up to Nobunaga as fast as I can." Then the marksman lay down and fell asleep as did Naruto.

The next morning was of to an early start. Both persons were up before dawn and were ready to go about the same time. They left around five in the morning and made about ten miles by noon, running and walking rarely taking any breaks other to rest and eat.

They came to a small town around four in the after noon and stopped for a rest and supply stock thanks to Magoichi. Naruto had bought a small kodachi for the time being until he could find a weapon that fit his personality and style that he had been planning out in his mind. It was here however Naruto found out that Magoichi was just as perverted as his old senseis back in the village.

That night they slept in an inn and left before the sun rose again. They had made around fourteen and three quarter miles yesterday and made another twelve today. The duo stopped earlier so Magoichi could show Naruto how to shoot and handle rifles. He was pretty good aiming at targets but couldn't reload fast enough for fighting battles. It was fun maybe if he learned more about them he would use one later one down the road.

On the third day the two had made it to a bigger town than the last but it was full of bandits and thugs; s for some stress relief they took to finding the leaders and killing them. They took half of what the bandits had which was about four hundred and two gold, and went on their way. For the next couple of weeks this was their normal routine before hearing that Nobunaga and his forces were stopped at Honoji (SP). This caught their attention and went straight towards Honoji in hopes of killing Nobunaga and Mitsuhide.

When they got there however, they were greeted with the smell of death and fire once more as they saw Nobunaga and Mitsuhide fighting to the death in a burning temple. Magoichi took this time to aim at Nobunaga's head and then shot the demon king in the back. Mitsuhide was Naruto's target but couldn't get him as the shot flew and killed Nobunaga. In return this made Mitsuhide weary of his surroundings and almost saw Naruto creeping closer to him.

Naruto saw that Magoichi was leaving and ran towards him. He caught up to him for a moment before the look in his eyes said 'Go, I'll with these soldiers.' as troops poured out of the temple in search of Magoichi. Naruto took one last glimpse at his new friend then turned and left. He got about half a mile away before gun shots could be heard in the distance of which he just fled. _'Magoichi, don't die. Don't die.'_ then Naruto left the battle field and went into the woods surrounding Honoji.

---

"Hokage-Sama! Where has Naruto gone to? He hasn't been here for three weeks and we want to know where he went too; we know you know so please tell us!" was the cry from two of the now rookie seven, Gai's team and the traitor soon to be new leader Uchiha; as they stood in front of Tsunade demanding answers from her.

Tsunade hade a hard time not decking the two banshees in front of her for what they had done to Naruto and now was finding it hard not to deck them and then laugh in their idiotic faces. Finally to shut those two up and to get the soon to be leader to stop glaring at her she obliged in slightly enlightening them to the disappearance of Naruto; not about the punishment of slavery and death warrant soon after that, but the way they would most likely understand him. Only the Jonin senseis and team Gai had some sort of clue.

"ALRIGHT JUST SHUT UP!" Tsunade's outburst had stopped the two banshees from squawking and the rest of the room to look at her and pay attention to her.

"You all want to know where Naruto is?" the nod on every ones person happened at the same time, _creepy_. "Naruto has…well now, how should I put this into prospective for the lesser in mental functions can understand this" she said looking at Sakura, Ino and Sasuke, "he left the village." Almost immediately she was interpreted by two very loud screeching laughs and snorts from the pink and platinum blonde banshees.

"HAHAHAHA! That looser had the nerve to yell at Sasuke-kun for leaving the village and then he turned around and does the same thing? HAHAHAHA"

"Yea I know it's so funny HAHAHAHA-_Snor_t- when do we leave to kil-I mean bring him back like the traitor he is Tsunade-Sama? Or do leave him to die the way he should from stupidity? AHAHAHAHA-_Snort, snooorrt_" Snorted Ino as she fell in with Sakura in the game of blame.

Tenten, Neji and Lee were looking at them with a silent rage and were wondering if they would get in trouble if they beat the shit out of the two. Kiba and Shino were shocked by their bluntness of asking to kill Naruto and then laughing about it as it were a common thing to do. Hinata just rested her head and quietly sobbed into her sensei's side. These two girls who used to be her friends were unbelievable, first they ask to kill Naruto and then laugh in the Hokage's face about it.

Shikamaru and Chouji were wondering around the same thing as team Gai was, if they would get in trouble for hurting them. Sasuke just stood near Kakashi and smirked at this new found news and turn of events. _'First I get to be the next Hokage then the dobe leaves. There is nothing that can ruin this day. When I am in power I will hunt him down and gain my ultimate power.'_

Gai was in a silent stupor as he watched the girls laugh and joke about killing Naruto. He looked at Sasuke who was smirking again, _'He is happy huh? What a demented child. People who say that Naruto-Kun should have been killed since he was born are praising the ground this thing walks on. It should have been the other way around; maybe not the praising part, but the killing part. They got rid of a hero for a psycho who will run this village into the ground. What a sad place Konoha is now, and you don't feel a thing for him do you Kakashi?'_ he looked at Kakashi who was smiling at the whole thing. Maybe it wasn't a big smile but it was there.

Kurenai had the same thoughts as Gai did but did not look at him long before she went back to comforting Hinata. Asuma did not really care that Sakura was saying this but he did care that Ino would turn on some so fast just because of a fangirl crush. He too looked at Kakashi and narrowed his eyes and was tempted to let some killing intent upon him.

Tsunade was about to say something when Jiraiya came into the room looking both pissed off, sad, and worried about something it showed on his face. Tsunade looked at him like she was going to hurt him when he said something that meant something that the other 15nins didn't know about.

"Tsunade, the fox is in the north." He said to her not caring about the rest.

"I know that already Jiraiya tell me something that I don't know if you don't mind." She replied to him.

"The wind moves from the leaves." He retorted and then asked what was going on.

"First of all they are to find out about Naruto-". Jiraiya interrupted at this "WHAT! I can see why 8 of them are here for that but those three? Don't tell them a thing."

"Shut up you moron and tell me more about the wind and the leaves if you would." Tsunade ordered. Jiraiya walked over and whispered something in her ear.

"WHAT!? Are you sure that is what he meant by that Jiraiya?" Tsunade erupted from what was said to her.

"I kid you not. That came straight from his mouth and if we don't heed his word he will pull out of the alliance with the leaf and that is it." He explained to her now catching every ones' attention.

Kakashi was the one to ask the question that was now on everyone's mind "What is the problem something to do with Naruto's disappearance maybe?"

"Shut up Kakashi, like you ever really cared for the boy! And no it does not have to do with Naruto just some of it." Replied Jiraiya with malice in his voice.

Tsunade then said, "It seems that…

End Chapter 4

-To be continued-

* * *

Now I know that I have been gone a while and I am sorry. To those who wanted a reply I am sorry about that too its just the fact that when I returned from my vacation I was so busy I didn't really have much to be at the computer let alone check my messages and such. This chapter was started before I left but wasn't very far so with my about two hours a day on the computer I have been writing this chapter. None of my other two stories have another chapter written yet but I will start soon like tonight. Next to update is Child of the Touketsu Jurin.

Some people have been asking for Naruto to use a gun of some kind and my answer is that he will have one similar to Masamune, a hand gun; this will also be one of his two side weapons that he will have later on. Please note that the kodachi is not one of his weapons, it is merely something for him to kill peons with; and please one weapon per vote. Now on with the votes…

Vote for weapons are-

Spear: 1

Long Scythe: 1

Twin Blades like Nene's or Kunoichi if you haven't played SW2: 10

Katana: 1

A special weapon that I will think of for him later: 1

(Ideas excepted as long as it isn't a big ass sword. I'm tired of those)

Thanks for reading and for those of you who reviewed.

Review if you want.

Sincerely,

Death's Spear.


	5. Chapter 5

Journey of a Ronin Ninja 5

By: Death's Spear

* * *

To anyone who reads my other story Loyal Pain and Disloyal Trust, I'll have you know that I will be revamping the story so I can continue with it, so no one get pissed off and yells at me.

Thanks to:

HolyKnight5: Like Nene's blades, never really been able to watch RK which sucks ass!

Starjacker: never played Soul Caliber at all so I have no clue what the weapon looks like.

Chaosmagez: Can't have anyone kill Sasuke right now, I have plans for him later.

t-dugong: takagi and a pair of nekode, never thought about it, could be secondary weapon or in combination of the winning weapon. Thanks for the idea.

Get-Lost: I knew that there are no guns in the Naruto Universe, but during the warring states era there are. Guns won't be going back to Konoha or any other country for that matter. As for the Rasengan though, I forgot about the clone having to help him out with it, thanks for the reminder. And the knives are just there for now next chapter is the one were he gets his own weapon(s), the kodachi is going back to the smelting shop.

Mirazhe1, Nigh7, MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele : Thanks for the reviews.

The last chapter I said Naruto will have a hand gun, but I did some thinking on it later and I decided to put into the side weapons vote for now, so for those of you who do not want Naruto to have a pistol can voice your feelings about that; but be warned if Naruto needs any weapon on the field and a gun is the only option he will not be afraid to use it.

If he has a gun it would only be used for special assassination missions and certain stuff, he would not use it as much as Magoichi does.

Anyways this chapter will have Naruto mostly walking around the country side until he runs into, a town about to fall under attack by marauders and bandits, he also meets a new ally…for now. But for now let's rejoin Tsunade and the rest shall we?

* * *

-Hokage tower Konoha-

"Shut up Kakashi, like you ever really cared for the boy! And no it does not have to do with Naruto just some of it." Replied Jiraiya with malice in his voice.

---

Tsunade then said, "It seems that….do to the recent events of Naruto's disappearance the council has been trying to find him by sending hunter nins after him and they all have been invading Sunagakure(SP) in search of him and demanding that Gaara tell them were Naruto is and he has repeatedly told them to leave as he has not heard nor seen Naruto since his leave from the hospital hear.

The council however keeps sending them there in search of Naruto and it iss royally pissing everyone in Suna to no end, so Gaara has sent a message to the people of Konoha…" this brought worried looks upon everyone's faces except Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"He has raised taxes on all products manufactured in Suna imported by Konoha." There were some gasps in the group as the words left Tsunade's lips. "And if this does not stop the council or our nins, then he will declare Konoha as an enemy and will join anyone else in any war that occurs against Konoha in the future. That means Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Kusa, Taki (I thinks that's waterfall) and Oto; he is not kidding when he says this. And to prove his point he has sent back a mangled body of one of our former shinobi who decided to try to persuade his sister Temari to tell him about Naruto, by force in his presence."

At that declaration, the rest of the nins in the room were gaping and looking like Orochimaru spontaneously combusted on the spot…all except Kakashi who had kept most of his cool and asked to leave and then left without conformation from Tsunade who narrowed her eyes.

In his own mind Kakashi was going to go to the council and beg them for the chance to hunt down Naruto at all costs, he never really did like Naruto after all so why should he protect him. He did try to kill Sasuke before…didn't he? Well no matter to him, Naruto was good as dead the next time he found him.

-With Naruto in Japan-

It had only been a half a week since he last saw Magoichi at Honoji and wondered if his new friend had been able to make it out of the area alive and found something else to do with his life. Hopefully the people around here wouldn't have the 'rumors' about Magoichi killing Nobunaga for a while but that was highly unlikely as he had heard that someone was spreading rumors about it already.

_'How in the nine layers of hell did someone figure out it was Magoichi who killed Nobunaga and then spread the news this fast? It is almost like there was someone with the speed of Lee and Gai spreading the rumors around. If this gets to the unprotected towns and villages around that have no protection at all there's going to be mass chaos every where!'_

**_'Like you really care about the chaos here do you Naruto? It is not your problem it is the peoples that live here, until you find a home town to live in you have no ties to this land nor any other land.'_**

'_Look Kyuubi, if I run into trouble like burning towns and such I will help them out, from what I have learned about people in times like this they flock to anyone who preaches about peace and long lives and no more battles; but if I can help them maybe I can gain the start of building my "Army" for when I do find a place to call "Home" but until then I need to at least help spread my own name to gain support. But before I do that I am going to need some new clothes so no one will recognize me. Maybe some black or maybe some gray? No more orange for me…at least for ninja-ing in the night._

_Maybe I can find some new weapons down the road too, this kodachi is nice, but it is too small for some things that most likely come up in the future; but for now I will keep it, maybe I can sell it for some cash so I can buy the materials needed for my outfit.'_

'**_Maybe brat but I wouldn't just run into every burning building around and save people, you are not a super hero and plus you don't know any water jutsus. Every time you kill a group of bandits take about a third of what they have money wise and their weapons and sell the weapons until you have enough to pay for some one to make you what ever weapon you want at the time._**

**_The rest keep around because those who do serve you will want money for doing their job(s) or they might betray you in the end. And before you start with the "It's not right to take the villagers money" and "It would go against what I stand for if I did that" shit, you need to remember that you would be their savior and they would try to give you more than just money if you know what I mean.'_**

'_I don't know what you mean Kyuubi and I don't want to know now that I think about it. But if they would give me anything then I think that I could take the money with out feeling like a thief. Thank you for your slight but still appreciated advice Kyuubi'_ and with that Naurto ran off to find the next village or town to put his plan into motion.

-Three hours later-

It was about noon when Naruto found the next town only to be met by…nothing to save or do to help the people out so he could earn money, so he took what little money he had found on the way to the town over the last three and a half days, only about twelve ryo(SP) and bought a small snack and then left for the next town which was about ten miles away. The only thing he had heard about this next town was that it was completely under control of a bunch of bandits and some wayward soldiers. With new found vigor and energy, Naruto took off like there was no tomorrow.

It had only taken Naruto about four hours to reach the next town, his travel with Magoichi was fun but man was it slow, not that he could blame him he wasn't a ninja so he just ran as fast as he could. When Naruto got to one of the entrances to the town he found that there were guards around it and looked like they would kill any one who was a soldier or a paying man…unless you were a pretty young women that is. They all had swords of all sizes and some had bows and arrows, one or two had rifles but not too many of those which was good for Naruto; he had seen them in action and did not want to get hit by one of those balls of lead.

Naruto waited until dusk before he went in he paid what he could, which was six ryo and walked until he found an inn. He walked into the inn and stepped up to the counter and noticed a fairly attractive young woman was behind the counter, and then asked how much for a room.

"One night is ten ryo, and breakfast is free but you have to be up at the right time for it, so don't sleep in. So how many days would you like to stay sir?"

"Well you see I don't have the money right now but I was hoping to do some odd jobs around the inn as tribute for the room, you see I was mugged a couple of days ago and I didn't save too much of it when he was shot by a guard who then wanted some of it for killing the man. So if you could ask your boss I would be glad to stay here as long as it would take to pay it off." Naurto replied as the girl went in search of her boss.

While she was out a couple of thugs walked in looking for the young girl and were about to leave when they saw Naruto there. They walked over to him and tapped his left shoulder. Naruto turned and saw the two men and then asked them if he could help them with something.

"Ya you's can help us by gettin out of the ways so we can have some fun with the little lady in dare" said the first one. _'Wow does this guy have the wrong face for something like trying to pick up ladies, he looks sort of like that air blowing Oto nin from the chunin exam war. And the other gut looks like Fishy-San, only with out the gills. HMM…I wonder if this guy wears make up or something or is he really just this ugly.'_

The other thug looked like Kisame in a lot of ways, first, he was tall like him, had the same little pointy teeth, stunk the same…well almost the same this guy smelled like horse shit than fish. He even had the grayish blue skin. The other one looked the Oto nin he had seen loose to Sasuke in the semi rounds back home only he had lighter hair color and a few missing teeth.

Naruto finally said to the 'men', "I might be able to if you don't mind me asking what kind of fun your going to do with her? Depending on what kind of fun it is I might want a go, you know what I mean?"

The tall one stepped a little closer and then whispered into his ear, "She didn't have enough money to leave the village last week and then come back in, so we made arrangements for a special kind of 'Rain-Cheek' but if you want to have some fun kid you can wait until we's done with her, you got that?"

"Don't worry I understand exactly what you're saying, and I just want you to know something." Naruto started off hoping they would take the bait.

"Wha's that?" they both said to him.

"She's right out side and to the right of the building. I saw her go out there just before I came in, in fact I might go with you seeing as she hasn't come back yet. What lousy service. Come on." As the two thugs turned around Naruto turned around and saw the woman and her boss looking in fear as he just put up his finger to his lips and walked out after the two men. After about five or so minutes Naruto walked back in with a bag of ryo and plopped it on the counter and startling the women and her boss.

"That should be enough for a while now shouldn't it? Don't worry I would rather get a women to fall for me than try to rape her; and I will still work out those days to make up for the room, I am in no hurry." Naruto explained to the two.

"How…What…What did you do to them? Not that we mind really, we would just like to know for the record?" the boss said to Naruto.

"Well I was trying to lead them towards the back and then knock them out, but they got smart enough to tell I was tricking them to leaving you alone and then they tried to kill me. The two idiots stabbed each other in the gut. I removed the bodies for you just incase.

-Flashback 5 minutes ago-

Naruto was walking in front of the men and was trying to lead them away from the street so he could dispose of the two men when they got out of what ever perverted daze they were in and wizened up. They both put their hands on their katanas and then asked Naruto what he was trying to do.

"Well in retro-spec I'm going to uh…well now how to say this to two bumbling idiots like you? Oh yeah! I'm going to kill you." with that Naruto unsheathed his kodachi and used it to block the tall man's strike, then turned around and slashed the others hand in time to stop him from removing his sword. The tall man turned and with a grunt of power and force he shoved his sword into the short man's stomach. Before he could look around for Naruto he found a blade in his kidney. He dropped dead along with his cohort to the ground.

The blood spewed from their wounds and mixed in with the dusty ground around them. Naruto took the blades and coins from the men and cleaned them with a rag, before tossing the bodies over the edge of the tall fence. With the two men gone Naruto picked up the blades, placed a genjutsu on them to turn them invisible and walked back into the inn.

-End Flashback-

Sure it wasn't the whole truth but these two didn't need to know about that, all they needed to know that the two men were gone. Naruto accepted the three days of work for the room and food. They said they weren't going to charge him any more because of what he did for them, it turned out that the women and the boss were family and the elder didn't want to see his granddaughter raped by any one.

The first two days were uneventful as Naruto worked out side on the inn which needed some new roofing and some new floor boards. He listened to travelers about life out side the town. He heard that that Nobunaga's land was taken over by his loyal retainer Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Naruto couldn't hate the man for doing it he had heard that he was a loyal man but he had also heard that he could be as mean as Nobunaga at times but didn't like killing innocent people.

The next day was supposed to be his last there, but something told him that he needed to stay for a while longer. He hadn't given all his money to the inn keeper, so he still had enough for a while. He paid the inn keeper who never asked where Naruto had gotten the money from. Naruto walked around town until he found a few men sitting around a table in the local pub talking in hushed voices.

"When are we going to actually ransack this stupid town any ways? The only good thing in this town are the women. Especially that inn girl mmmm, just thinking of her makes the little one anxious!"

Another one said to him, "Maybe we should find out what happened to Tomo and Ginta they haven't come back for a while now, maybe someone killed them?"

The last man there just nodded his head in agreement but then said, "Tomorrow is when we should attack the town, take the women and flee…after some latte night fun hahahaha! And Tomo and Ginta are most likely dead they were idiots after all. But no matter we have forty eight men here and two hundred out side waiting for the signal. Then after tomorrow we make off with the ladies and goods and hit another town, then we will raise our own army and take Japan for ourselves!"

'_Well that was fun to listen too huh Kyuubi?'_ Naruto thought as he went to the clothing store down the street to make a make-shift outfit for to nights late night ninja-ing.

'**_Tonight will be fun boy! Will you allow me to come out for a bit of fun?'_** asked Kyuubi as she shifted in anticipation.

'_No, you would scare the other people and you have all ways said that you wanted me to do things on my own right? That I am too weak and I need to toughen up? Well…TOO DAMN BAD! And plus using your power could inadvertently signal Konoha nin and others.'_ All Naruto got in reply was a small pain in his stomach.

He went into the clothing shop and bought some gray and black clothing along with some white fish net material. He went back to the inn and locked the door, created some _Kage Bunshins_ and started on his outfit.

Two hours later and he was done with it. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than he had hoped it would be; the suit was a dark gray chest and torso outfit, with solid black leg and arm sleeves, white fishnet for under the torso and under cloth for his vital and reproductive areas. He had taken the rest of the clothing and sealed them within a blank scroll he had stashed earlier before leaving Konoha.

It was about five in the after noon when he was done with everything and he went to eat supper at the restaurant down the street. He walked in and waited for the waitress to come over. While he was waiting he saw a pretty decent sized man walking over to a table and sitting down to order. No normally Naruto would look at who entered to make sure they weren't someone trying to kill him out of habit; but this time he kept glancing over but not at the man him self but at his large blade that was strapped to his back.

'_Without the hair and eyebrows he might look like Zabuza with that sword on his back.'_ When he was looking at the blade he didn't notice the man looking at him as if he knew what was going on. The man then took the blade off his back and set it on the other side of him, so Naruto would have to move over to see it.

The man thought that Naruto was going to try looking at it some more and move, but to the man's amusement he just looked back at his own kodachi that he had taken off and put beside him earlier. This kid was pretty good at this game.

The waitress finally came out and apologized for being slow which Naruto promptly said 'No need for apologies' ordered his food and waited for the dango to come to his table. _'Man there's no ramen here! This sucks big time, now I am eating the same food as that psycho pervert Anko, man I am glad she's not here she would be asking for something perverted along with dango, like my "_rice balls"_.'_

After his food arrived and he started eating, he noticed that the man with the sword was looking skeptically at him while he was eating his rice and fish. The man finished and waited for a bit before starting to call the waitress over for some sake. Naruto was watching the man out of the corner of his eye as he was eating his dango.

While they were eating, a couple of guys came in and you could tell they were up to no good, looking around like they wanted to start trouble in the restaurant, took one of the trays that had both Naruto's dango and water and the mans sake which was currently being brought out to them by a very good looking women, and tripped her, after taking the sake of the tray. Naruto and the other man turned around and saw the women being picked up by one of the men and said this to her,

"Sorry ma'am, I wasn't paying attention to were my foot was, let me help you with that. Look here I saved the sake for you."

"Umm thank you for your help sir." She was about to leave to go get the order refilled but was stopped as the man who tripped her grabbed her arm and held her fast as he whispered something in her ear that made her eyes widen in fear. She tried to pull free but was stopped by the man's friend who grabbed her chest area and shoved back into the grip of the leader of the two. That made Naruto mad, he couldn't stand to see a woman sexually abused like that or in any way for that matter.

He stood up at the same time the other man did but didn't notice really, as he walked 'casually' behind to the man had grabbed her breast and then saw the other man come over and knock the other one on the head with his giant blade. The other man turned only to have his crotch meet a chakra enhanced foot. The man flew out of the building and bash his head against the post of the building.

The other men in the building just sharply turned their heads and cringed at the display. The woman got up gave both of them a hug before returning to the kitchen with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The other man looked at Naruto as said person placed some money on the table and walk out towards the inn. The man did the same thing as Naruto but instead of going to a certain place he followed Naruto some.

---

Naruto was walking back to the inn after grabbing the man's sword and money and then kicking the man again, noticed that the man was following him at a distance and tried to make it look like he was just walking around. Naruto quickly rounded a bend and jumped to the top of the wall and watched as the man came towards the bend looked in it and then entered the ally way. What met him was a kunai near his foot and a kodachi in his face. Needless to say he was a little shocked.

"Why are you tailing me?" Naruto said to the man.

"Why did you take the man's sword and money?" the reply came back.

"It was less than what I would have taken from him if it wasn't for the fact that people were around me. And why do you care what happens to a thug's money and sword?" Naruto answered.

"Well sexually harassing a woman is a very high crime to me, but nothing that would lead me to stealing his stuff. So why'd you do it?" he responded.

"It was just. He groped a woman in front of me and he would have met my blade in his crotch if it had not been for people. Besides he doesn't need money, what he needs is a life in jail. Now why are you following me I know I wasn't just because of that." Naruto demanded while pushing his blade closer to the man's face

"Hahaha, you've got me there, I was wondering if you serve any lord or army figure? You act like you are a ninja even, I was just wondering if you were trying to kill me for money?" the man replied.

"Who is stupid enough to follow a 'supposed' ninja? Even kids know better than that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well I am just the sort of person to try to 'get rid of a thorn before it pricks the skin, and becomes infected', which means I would have to kill you if you were after me. Now then why are you here" the man spread his arms meaning the town, "are you a bandit your self, waiting for the moment to strike and steal the money and women from this town?"

"Hell no! In fact I was passing through until I came here, something told me to stay earlier today and I did, and I found out that the bandits here are trying to raise an army to take over Japan. They said that they were going to attack tonight or tomorrow, take the money and women and then hit the next town." Naruto explained to the man, who looked like he was thinking about something.

The man thought for a minute and then asked, "How many bandits are there anyways?"

"About two hundred and fifty. Some in the town and most outside of the town. I was hoping I could scare most of them off like I did to some Oda soldiers awhile back." Naruto said to the man.

"You held back Oda soldiers? Who many? And how? Your like what twelve and why?" the man asked in a unbelieving tone.

"I saw a young girl being attacked by Oda troops, I went down and saved her, killed around fifty men and fought with Mitsuhide Akechi. Sadly the bastard found her when I was trying to save any others that weren't burnt and dead, and killed her. Then I killed most of his small unit, but the asshole got away! And I am not twelve; I am fifteen and a half!" Naruto seethed in anger at the memory.

"Well, you look like you've killed people before and you have the anger against Mitsuhide. Funny how he was the man to betray Nobunaga, but did not kill the man, and he is still given the blame. Magoichi was the one who shot and killed Nobunaga you know?" the man lectured.

"I know that I was there with the man when he shot the bastard, all I wanted to do was and still want to, avenge that little girls death." Naruto hissed out.

"Hey man, calm down I didn't know you knew and all that. So what do you say to helping these people out against the bandits tomorrow huh? It will be fun and the right thing to do." The man offered his hand towards Naruto. Naruto stared at the hand and then took it and said, "The names Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

"And mine's Shima, Sakon Shima." He shook Naruto's hand and then walked off into the night to where ever he was staying at.

"Shit! I forgot to tell him I am a ninja so he won't try to kill me tomorrow!" Naruto said quietly. The walked towards the inn.

---

It was early in the morning when Naruto woke up, he got his ninja clothes on and put up a henge so it looked like he was wearing his orange suit. He walked down stairs and walked out after leaving a note on the counter for the inn keeper and his granddaughter about the attack on the town by the bandits.

Naruto went to the restaurant where he saw Sakon leaning on the post waiting for him. He walked over to him and then nodded towards the door where he saw the same three guys from the pub sitting there with a number of other thugs and bandits.

"That's the man who I heard it from, if you want you can deal with the dicks in the town and I will deal with the ones outside the wall, or just wait for the real fun at the cost of civilians?" Naruto asked Sakon.

Sakon looked at him then nodded for him to follow in the restaurant where they took a seat while listening to the man talking to the others. "We will do the first of your plans only because of the civilians, but we do have to know were to strike first. And how are you going to attack them all, may I ask?"

"Well…I uh…you'll find out later just don't kill any one that wears grey and black and you shouldn't have to worry.?" Naruto replied nervously.

"You're a ninja aren't you?" he asked though he knew already.

"How did you figure it out?" Naruto asked quietly. "Magoichi never did!"

"Well that's because I am smart and well…Magoichi is kind of stupid at times. But anyways I had a hunch yesterday in here when you were eyeing my blade, and then when you knew I was tailing ya last night, when you almost killed me, that's when it hit me that you are a ninja." He saw the look on Naruto's face and chuckled. "I won't tell any body, that's not my style, I am a ronin so I do what I want when I want! I had an army but then told them to go home for a while and see their families and stuff like that."

"Now my friends, when our reinforcements come from the eastern gate we stop dilly dallying and take this town down! The signal will be a bomb that is in the inn. I will set it off around ten so we can have the night to fuck our prizes and to party!" the man who was the leader of the group said as he grabbed his sword and led the group out of the restaurant.

"Well, when do you want to begin Naruto?" Sakon asked him.

"Right after I take that bomb out of the inn, that's where I am staying at and plus the people there are too nice to be blown up. Then I will signal you after I get it out of there then the fun can begin" Naruto said as he walked out of the building. Then poked his head around the corner and said "look for the toad(s)." then he went to work.

"Look for the toads? What the hell?" Sakon got up and followed the group as it dispersed into buildings and such.

---

Naruto got back to the inn around nine and saw the leader and a few peons with him just talking about the weather and such, trying to make small talk before the battle or in their case slaughter. Naruto walked by them in a genjutsu and looked around for the bomb. It wasn't in any of the down stairs rooms nor the second floor.

'_If I were a signal bomb where would I be?'_ luckily before Naruto thought about it again, he saw the leader climbing to the top of the inn. _'Right were I thought t would be.'_ He thought as he walked up the out side wall and pass the leader. He walked over to the bomb and picked it up but not too high so he could freak out the leader.

The man came over the top and got out some flint rock and walked towards the bomb only to find that he couldn't grab the bomb and fell on his ass. He looked up only to find that the bomb was flying above his head in circles! He tried to slice thought the spirit that was keeping him from his plans.

Naruto watched and silently laughed as the stupid man tried to 'kill' him. He got tired of it shortly and put the bomb of the ground, grabbed the man's head and then let illusion fall. He was in his ninja clothing and had his kodachi out and in his hand pointed at the man's throat. Naruto lifted the man up and grabbed his sword off of his belt loop and then grabbed the bag full with money.

"You know you shouldn't walk around with gold out in the open, you could get hurt, mugged, robbed, beaten, or better yet killed!" with that Naruto slammed the short blade through the man's throat and then kicked him off the back of the inn. He looked down below and saw more than two hundred bandits on the small steppe below the town. It looked as if more than one group of marauders showed up for the fight and plundering of the small town.

He quickly got out of view and summed a small toad. The toad looked around and then saw Naruto and then was about to yell at him when Naruto stuffed his mouth with a pastry he swiped from the bakery earlier.

"Gamakichi, you listen to me and you listen good; I need you to go to the middle of this town and find a man with a large sword with him named 'Shima Sakon' tell him the toad has arrived and he'll understand. And if you tell anyone that is not of the Gama clan I will KILL YOU! some how. No one needs to know were I am at the time and I don't want them to know right now. You got that?"

The toad looked at Naruto like he was crazy, "Are you crazy? First you shove something in my mouth all though good, was totally unnecessary! You tell me what to do for no reason, then tell me your going to kill me if I tell anyone about where you are! Your even crazier! I am NOT HELPING, AND I AM GOING TO TELL THE PERVERT WHERE YOU ARE! So nyah!" he was about to leave when Naruto grabbed him and held him up so he was face to face with his and then said,

"You listen to me you idiot! I don't want anyone back home to know where I am because they will send hunter nin after me! Not to mention that Temari will drag Gaara here to find me, whap her fan over my head and drag me back to the elemental countries! Plus you have to go find Sakon right now or this town is going to be trampled! Look for your self." He hoisted Gamakichi so he could see the massive army of bandits and then brought him back down. "Tell him that there is a lot more than two hundred and fifty of them now go now!" he threw Gamakichi off the roof where he landed in some water in a barrel.

"Damn him! Where is this man again? The middle of the town huh? Big sword huh? Just hope there's not a lot of people with those around like back home." With that Gamakichi hopped off in search of Sakon.

---

Sakon was waiting for Naruto to send a "toad" or the bomb to go off. He had not killed three men just for this place to get crowded with asses while Naruto was goofing off.

'_Toads, what the hell? Why I am even here? That's right to stop this "Bandit Army" that might not even exist at all. For all I know he could be with those guys and is after my head! Better make sure there's nothing behind me.'_ He turned around a came to scene that made him wonder if he was sane at all.

Down the street was an orange thing jumping and hopping along like it was a kid with a new toy. It came closer and closer until he could see it was a toad. _'Holy shit! He was right! It is a toad! But how did that happen?'_ the toad came closer until it was actually on his coat. Then it sat there and then did something that toads let alone animals should not do…

"HI" Sakon had just seen everything in his life go by. He had now seen everything in the world (or all that they knew of) "What 'cha lookin' at? Never seen a toad talk before. Damn you Naruto! Any ways, the is a lot more than two hundred and fifty bandits outside so be prepared! That's my message for ya now good bye! Oh and punch Naruto for me would ya?" and with that said the toad 'poofed' out of existence and there was nothing there!

"Damn it! Naruto you are going to get more than one punch in the head for this! But right now it is time for some good old fashion stress relieving…killing peons!" with that said he got up and ran towards three bandits and slashed sideways through all three of them in one swing. Blood and guts flew every where the screams never left the mouths as they were killed either.

Sakon looked around and found Naruto jumping form bandit to bandit killing them with his kodachi. "Oh no you don't your not getting more kills than I do!" with that Sakon was off slaying bandits left and right. Blood was in the air as some screams left those of the now severed and bloodied.

Naruto looked over and found Sakon slashing threw enemy after enemy, leaving a fine fresh river of blood started flowing from the dead. Naruto knew that out here it was life or death, being for less than two months and already he was thrown into many more battles than half of the people in Konoha and more deadlier. He cut threw another man's throat and heard a grabbled scream from the man. For these people, he felt no remorse.

The next ten minutes was slaughter and blood raining as the two cut threw the force in the town. When they got to the gate they saw that a couple of bandits opening the gate and letting the army of marauders in to the town.

"Hey Sakon! What are we going to do now? I was hoping that we'd get them all before they could tell the army what was going on here!" Naruto panted as he hopped down next to Sakon.

"I don't know, usually I have at least some troops to help me out in my strategies, but we have none and-" Sakon started but was cut off as he heard foot steps behind them only to see about ten armored troops coming over to them. They slowed as they approached the two and then came to complete stop.

"Shima Sakon, right?" the first one asked him. The troops all had the same red armor and each had a bow, some arrows and a spear. They were siege troops. Sakon nodded in confirmation as he saw the men bow before him.

"We are what little men that have come back from the vacation you sent us on earlier in the year milord, and we have been tracking you down for a while now. We are at your disposal."

Sakon looked at Naruto and then laughed, "It seems that our prayers have been answered Naruto, these are some of my troops from when I was in command of my own army; tell me are you the only ones back?" the troops nodded and Sakon's face fell a bit.

"We had nothing to return to when we got home milord, we are from the same three villages and bandits took over after we left killing our families and friends. We thought that maybe you have a need for us and came back. It looks like you need some help right now huh?" the leader of the troops half asked and explained.

"Yes we are in need of help, tell me how many arrows do you have?" Sakon asked them.

"We each have around twenty or so milord." Came the reply.

"Then me might have enough to achieve my plan. First of all Naruto, you go and find a place to do some of your ninja stuff on the enemies to weaken them while we set up the plan. I will signal you when it is ready now go!" Naruto nodded his head and jumped away towards the advancing bandits.

"Okay, I need all of you to go and find some oil and wooden stakes. Then I want you t each leave five arrows here with me. I am going to prep them for a fire attack that will hopefully burn down the side of the steppe and on the enemy. Then after you get the wood, half of you go and find some young men who can fight, tell them to put on some armor from dead bandits and a sword, rifle, bows arrows, spears I don't care what and tell them to come here we will need their help to win this battle. Now GO!" with the orders given the troops and Sakon left to find oil, wood, and volunteers to help the fight. What they didn't know was that there was someone watching them from the tree line towards the back side of the village.

'_Hmm…so that boy is a ninja too huh? Well this should prove to be interesting! And you too Sakon, how will you fare?'_ and with that the figure left the tree line and went into the town to get a better look at Naruto.

---

Naruto was busy wondering how he was going to fight all of these bandits with out much weaponry, sure he had his kodachi and two swords that he had taken from the deceased thugs; but that wasn't enough! He had his _Kage Bunshin_, but that was something he wanted to save for later. There was one jutsu that he had been practicing over the last few days.

"_Da-ku Zekkyou no Jutsu!"_ a scream erupted from Naruto's mouth, and a line of dark chakra hit the ground in front of him and created a three to four foot divot. Now he didn't use a lot of chakra due to the fact that he was supposed to be lying in wait for the on coming enemy. He had hoped that if they did hear that scream maybe some of the smarter ones would turn and run. In the end, there were no smart ones in the army. The massive group continued up the steppe and towards the town.

"Holy crap! What the heck made this trench? It wasn't here when we came to warn you that there were assassins in there!" Said one of the ones that escaped from the wrath that was Sakon and Naruto earlier. Naruto had gone back into hiding and waited to see the next move that was displayed by the brigand of idiots.

"Maybe we should go back, I mean if that wasn't there before then what made it? Maybe they got a monster or a demon to fight for them?" said another one.

"Well than you can die here for all I care, I just want the money, town and the women. Now all units charge!" Screamed the obvious leader of the bandits. They all charged forward until they saw wooden stakes in the path up ahead of them. They slowed down and then the leader screamed out, "It's a trap move back now!" the bandits listened to the leader and moved back until they were back at the trench. This time how ever Naruto took the time to fill it with some oil that he had taken from the inn and placed the bomb in it. He had taken the bomb on his way down towards the steppe.

The bandits came closer until the leader of the masses saw the bomb on the oil. "Damn it's a double trap move back towards the other end!"

One bandit spoke up to the leader, "Isn't that end a trap too?"

"No! they tricked us into coming back here so they could blow us up! Now move it!" the leader screamed to the men.

Naruto took this time to use some of his so called "ninja stuff" that Sakon wanted him to do. He jumped up to the top of the tree he was sitting in and started doing seals for his jutsu. _'Maybe I ought to thank Sasuke-Teme for using so many fire jutsus, I actually stole one from him, now to put it use!'_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" a giant fireball erupted from Naruto's mouth and streamed towards the brigand of bandits. Even with the yelling of the jutsu Naruto thought that someone would turn around and see the fire ball; but alas no one turned around to see it until…

One bandit thought he heard something from behind him, do he turned around only to see a giant ball of flame streaking towards him and his allies. "Look out fireball!" the only reply was "What are you talking about?" "Look it's a giant fireball and it's coming towards us!" "Look, I don't know what you were doing last night, and I don't want to know; all I can say is" the man turned around and saw the ball of fire almost upon them; "Holy shiii-AAHH!"

**BOOM!**, the fireball blasted through the middle of the left side and burnt and melted the bandits into ash and nothingness. The other bandits turned around to find burnt bodies and ashes. The leader stopped for but a moment and then ran even faster towards the town. He ran past the wooden stakes and up to the gates where he and the rest that were behind him met a small wave but still deadly wave of arrows.

The bandits that were right next or behind the ones that were burnt, turned around to meet someone they didn't really want to meet. "AHH! A NINJA RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed someone as the rest tried to move out of his way so as they wouldn't be stabbed by his sword.

Naruto took as step forward and saw the bandits took a step back. Naruto lifted his hands and started to do seals, as some one got brave enough to shoot an arrow at him. The arrow flew towards Naruto as he did his last hand seal, he jumped into the air and called out, "Da-ku Zekkyou no Jutsu!" the black winds and screams left Naruto's mouth and raced towards the bandits, and ripped threw and tossed people out of its path. Naruto looked at the destruction that it caused. The shock waves ripped threw eight people, tossed another six into others knocking four or so off the steppe; the rest had just gotten back on their feet from jumping only to meat a sword moving threw their bodies.

The figure that was watching Naruto saw the destruction of the two attacks and thought, _'Wow! Those were strong; I am glad I turned those bastards down after all, that kid could have killed me with those attacks. He's not really good with that kodachi though wonder if it's just being used for right now to kill his enemies? Maybe I can show him how to use these blades?'_ the figure looked down towards its sides and towards two curved blades. _'Maybe I'll meet you later child? For now back to Sakon." _And with that the figure jumped down from the roof of the inn and towards Sakon.

---

Sakon and the troops

---

Sakon had told his troops the plan and they had all gotten as much oil as they could along with stakes of wood. The first two back besides Sakon stayed to help him hack off the ends of the stakes. Each stake was roughly five feet in height and two feet in width. They hacked off the ends to make them sharp, and then baste them in oil. The others came back with six men from the town and helped the other three put the stakes in the ground out side the gate.

"Now listen up, there are ten stakes out there and are each basted in oil, some of them have small bags full of oil hanging of the sides of them. When I give the signal, you will fire a flaming arrow at each stake. The stakes with the bags of oil with explode creating a small fire wall. The rest of you" he pointed to the towns' men, "will stay back here and help cover them from advancing enemies.

"We will fire at them when they have passed the stakes so we can both keep the main force out of the town, and to block the leader and the others that come through, in so we can take them out. Now we have one advantage that the enemy doesn't know about yet. Naruto. Naruto is a…well he's kind of a ninja, but he is on our side, so don't kill the ninja!

"We will both see and hear when the force is coming so we won't be caught off guard. We will also hear some people screaming, that will probably be Naruto doing his thing down there. The enemy should be in hearing range within ten or so minutes so get ready!" with that the men and Sakon each took up positions on the wall and in front of the gate.

Sakon looked around from his position and saw a gash in the landscaping on the road. _'I don't remember that there. Maybe it has to do with Naruto?'_ Sakon waited as he saw the bandits march forward not even caring about the divot in the road. As soon as they came to the stakes the leader called a retreat. They turned around only to find the divot filled with oil. _'So that is what you're doing Naruto, he probably figured out that they would notice the stakes and try to retreat. You made the divot with some thing, Kami knows what, and filled it with oil! Now what?'_ Sakon heard the man call the bandits to turn around again as the force neared the oil. They started to march back saying it was all just a plot to get them to leave and hit the bomb.

Sakon was about to take up his sword and prepare to meet the forces, when he saw Naruto jump out of tree and yell something, then a giant fireball spewed forth killing a large section of the middle. Sakon saw Naruto land on the ground and yell something again only this time it was a black wind or vortex thing that sounded like the screams of the dead. The black wind ripped threw and tossed people out its way before creating a large divot in the road.

'_So that's how he did it! He used his techniques and created that divot. But how did he fill it with oil so fast? All well I got to get to work, so no more waiting!'_ he stood up and signaled the troops and towns men to be prepared as the gate opened and bandits filled the gate and road into the town.

Seeing that his plan was going well, Sakon signaled for the regular arrows to be fired at the enemy. The arrows launched forward and took out a few men with deadly accuracy. Some fell two men one felled three the rest fell one or wounded the targets. Sakon took the delay into mind a jumped down from the place he was hiding and scared the bandits in front of him.

He gave the first man a clean killing sweep and sliced through the top of his head. Sakon gave the signal for the fire arrows as he killed another two men with another fell swoop. The arrows speed forth and hit the stakes; the stakes hesitated for a moment and then burst into flames. The bags of oil on some of the stakes blew up causing wide spread damage and trails of fire to dance down the road, from where some of the oil had dripped from the bags.

The bandits in the right range of the fire explosions were burnt and singed. The bandits behind them started to run back the way they came until they saw several others fall to a single ninja coming from behind them. The leader was cut off from the escape and his men were either dying or jumping off the steppe and breaking many bones or dying as they landed on the grass below.

Sakon saw this and charged the leader with his blade held high. Using his sword, he stabbed it in front of the mans horse making it raise and throw the man off. The troops that were fighting with Sakon came out of hiding and charged the enemy with vigor and speed. The towns' men also joined in on the killing and protection of their home.

Sakon saw the man that was the leader get up and speed through the fiery wall and past his troops gathering all that he could from the masses to follow him so he could escape and come back later on to level the town. Sakon charged through man after man, slicing and dicing and shoving people in the flames killing almost instantly. He chased after the man as he ran through gain a cut from a bandit on his left arm. He turned around and stabbed his sword threw the man's stomach and toss him off into the oncoming enemy.

---

Naruto was cutting threw man after man, and pushing the amassing force over the steppe and to their deaths. He threw a couple of kunai at the forces and killed two with them. Naruto started to gather chakra for _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ if he needed it when he saw the leader running through his men gathering all that he could with Sakon on his heels. Naruto took this time to run off in an instant and go to bomb in the oil.

The enemy force ran with their leader as they ran form Sakon and the troops and towns' men. They fled from them in hopes of living another day and followed their leader towards "safety". They ran down the road after their leader and towards the oil filled divot.

The leader was so afraid of Sakon and the small amount of troops he had to remember the oil filled divot; he ran faster and faster until he got to the divot. He jumped over the divot and landed on the other side on his knees. He got up and watched his troops do the same thing. He chuckled at how lucky he was until he saw Sakon jump the little divot with two other troops. He saw four of his men die as they landed. Two to Sakon and one for the others.

Quickly the man and his now small force tried to run away again until he saw three ninjas blocking his path.

"So, you thought that you could escape the great Sakon huh? Well let me tell you sir, that when you piss off Sakon you have an enemy. When you piss off Sakon by trying to take his town, you've made an enemy for life. But when you piss off Sakon and a _ninja_ by trying to take their town, well lets just say your going to die!" with that Sakon ran forth and stabbed the man threw the stomach as Naruto and his clones stabbed him in various other places.

"Well now that the leaders done for let me have some more fun Sakon by using my trap for the enemy. _Henge!_" with that Naruto turned into the now dead enemy leader and ran towards the still massing force trying to run away.

"What in the nine layers of hell do you morons think you're doing? The great 'Shima Sakon' is dead! I have killed him my self! Get back up here and fight! Get up here now before I kill you all!" Naruto said from his disguised form. The bandits slowly turned around and then ran up the kill and to the divot. While they were about to jump over it, Sakon took a bow and shot a fire arrow at the bomb. **_BBBOOOMMM!_**

The forces of the bandits dropped considerably, as the bomb and oil filled divot exploded in their faces. The remaining bandits either stopped and surrendered or committed suicide. From up in a tree watching the blood and gore as the fight roared on to the end of the battle, the figure sat there rather impresses with the strategies shown today. _'If only that child ninja had been here earlier, then maybe the Sanada wouldn't have fallen. Oh well I can't do anything about it now. He is kinda cute though for a ninja, much more so than Mr. Tall dark and Shadowy, Hanzo.'_ With that the figure jumped off in the direction opposite the battle.

---

Three hours after the battle

---

After the towns' folk came back and the dead bandits were robbed of their swords and money, Naruto and Sakon sat in the restaurant while being praised by the people. That was when Naruto heard Sakon ask him a question.

"Hey Naruto, where you going after all this? Going back home or something?"

"I don't know where I am going yet, don't have a home village nor town, I have been searching for a place to live but every where I go I only find villages and towns like this one that have no protection, and need some one to help them out. I would like to help them out and all, but I am just one teenager that uses ninja stuff to get through the day ya know? Mainly I have been searching for Akechi Mitsuhide, so I can kill him." Naurto explained, the man knew he was a ninja so there was no denying it.

"What the hell? You're just going to go and take his head by your self? Not likely; you need to find some men to follow you and serve you if you go after him. He may be an ass, but he is pretty smart. And plus your not the only one who wants to kill him you know. Hideyoshi is going after him as well; never liked Oda, but at least Hideyoshi is a loyal man." Sakon said as he sipped some sake.

"I know that I'll need troops and stuff, I just don't know how to get any besides saving people and hoping that I would get either paid so I could hire some people or maybe some would join up. Doesn't look like this town has anyone that will join though. Oh well, I guess I can just take my time and find Mitsuhide and then wait until he is almost through then kill him." Naruto said while eat some meat and rice.

"Well, I know that there will be someone who might join you, but you don't have a lot of time to wait around if you want to kill him. Hideyoshi is moving at full steam to kill him. You might want to go to Mt. Taenno(SP), that is where someone said they last saw Mitsuhide." Sakon replied.

"What you ain't coming?" Naruto asked with some hope in his eyes.

"Nope. I am just trying to find a good place to settle down for a bit, maybe find a real lord to serve. I don't want to be the leader of a bunch of troops anymore…or at least not the lord of a bunch of troops." Sakon said as he rose from his seat. "Maybe in the future I see ya around Naruto, but for now? See ya." Then Sakon walked out of the building followed by the nine troops that survived the attack.

"Maybe I can find some money around here some where and go towards this Mt. Taenno. I wonder if I'll get any reward for saving the town or not…not that I care or nothing, as long as I get those weapons from the people I killed today so I can sell them later." Naruto said out loud, as he finished his meal and left for the inn.

On his way there, he was followed by a group of young women asking if he was available for marriage. _'Now I know how it feels to be wanted. I just have to say that I'm taken I guess.'_ "Sorry ladies, but I am unavailable, my fiancé is uhh… she's waiting for me back home."

Young woman #1 "What's her name?"

Naruto, "Uhhh…_ 'Damn it I don't really want to call Sakura my fiancé after what happened back home. Hmm…there's Tenten, but she likes Neji, and Hinata's father is an ass and would never let me be with her even if I liked her like that. Ino is a ho, who is there around my age?...I know Temari! She likes me, and she did help me back home; that's it Temari will be my "Fiancée"'_ her name is Temari." He replied to the semi mass of women.

Young woman #2 "Is she pretty?"

"Uhh…Yeah, she is!" Naruto said while rubbing his neck _'Oh Kami! Temari is going to kill me if she finds out I said that she's pretty and that she's my fiancée!'_

Young woman #3 and 4 "Is she nice?"

"Yep! When she wants to be; the other times though she can be mean. Hehe." Naruto told them, while rubbing his neck.

Young woman #1 "Does she like threesomes?" that got every ones attention. Some where looking at her with mouths gaping as others were moving either closer or furhter away.

"Uuuhhhhh…I don't really know? If you could excuse me, I need to be leaving earlier in the morning and I have to get some sleep, so goodnight." And with that Naruto ran upstairs and went to sleep, dreaming dreams about weird questions and a Suna nin.

In her cage, Kyuubi was laughing up a storm. First the questions from the young women, and now, Naruto was dreaming a perverted dream about him Temari, and another young woman. **_'Oh and he thinks he's not a pervert, little does he know that when he sleeps, his inner pervert takes over. I am going to have to make fun of him later on!'_**

---

Back in Suna

---

Temari was at home watching Kankuro yell at some pesky Konoha nins while trying to fix his puppets, when she started sneezing. Gaara who came downstairs heard her and asked what the matter was, and she replied that someone was talking about her somewhere. Gaara, being Gaara and still fairly new to caring didn't take it as such and made Temari go to the hospital to be checked out.

When the doctors were done, Temari came down stairs and bonked Gaara on the head, lightly of course. Gaara was taught that some times people sneeze because there's someone talking behind their back. That night Gaara spent about an hour saying things about a certain duck assed hair styled soon to be Rokudiame Hokage; who in return sat up in bed sneezing for an hour almost non stop.

---

Back with Naruto

---

Morning came and Naruto got up and gathered all that he could carry and was about to leave when someone told him to wait for a minute. Naruto waited for about ten minutes before seeing that one of the local farmers had shown his thanks by giving him a horse for his journey. The horse was a black one with what looked like red hair coming from the corners of it's eyes to it's muzzle. It was a tall horse and was told that she liked to run a lot, had lots of stamina and was a loyal mare.

"Thank you for the horse Farmer-San, but I must be going now. I hope that you and your town fare well in the future." Naruto climbed on the horse and left the town.

"Now what should I call you? Maybe **Ni**-**Yabureme **or** Red Tear?"** the mare looked like it was fine with the name, snorted and took off at a faster pace.

Passing town after town, village after village; and days later, Naruto finally came to a better sized village than what he had seen. He rode in and found his way to a blacksmiths, so he could ask about weapons. But low and behold, he heard someone he wasn't planning on seeing for a long, long time if ever.

"Uzumaki Naruto, where the hell have you been?" Naruto turned around only to find...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

End Chapter 5

Yeah, yeah I've said that would update Loyal Pain and Disloyal Trust but I have to re-write it, the next chapter wasn't coming together right and other stuff…Well any ways, this is my longest chapter yet and I am happy about it. Only took me around ten hours of off and on writing.

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO VOTE FOR WEAPONS!!!! The votes are…**

Spear: 1

Long Scythe: 2

Twin Blades like Nene's or Kunoichi if you haven't played SW2: 12

Katana: 1

A special weapon that I will think of for him later (Note this will continue into the secondary weapons as I have found and or thought of some new weapons! Had some before but forgot to post them): 1

They are: a Bo-staff:

Takagi and nekode:

A small hammer (mainly for bashing peoples heads while riding in battle):

Pistol:

A chain with two morning stars (think like English knights and you'll get the picture):

more to come latter.

(Ideas excepted as long as it isn't a big ass sword. I'm tired of those)

* * *

Takagi and nekode are ninja climbing pads and clawed gauntlets with blades coming out of them think Wolverine

Da-ku Zekkyou no Jutsu - dark scream technique - a black void of wind and sound erupts from the users' mouth and rips, tosses and deafens enemies.

Ni-Yabureme – Red Tear – Name of Naruto's new horse.

* * *

As you can see if there is romance in this fic later, it will probably be a Naru/Temari.

Next chapter will be the Battle of Mt. Taenno! So much blood loss, so much destruction, so many dead, and a few sorrows; but mainly killing, killing, some talking, and more killing.

Thanks for reading and for those of you who reviewed.

Review if you want.

Sincerely,

Death's Spear.


	6. Chapter 6

Journey of a Ronin Ninja

Chapter 6

* * *

First of all people, I have never played Soul Caliber so I have no clue as to what the weapons look like. 

Second of all only 1 weapon per vote not two or three just one, it makes it easier to count up the votes that way. For anyone who hates the twin blades I will change the features on them so they don't look exactly like Kunoichi's or Nene's, they will be different.

Third, For the people who do not like the gun, as I have said he will only use them in assassination missions; he will take some before gaining much if any support.

**MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele**: The country where Naruto is from is called the Elemental

Continent; other words they would have been thrown into the wars and stuff too. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

**Thanos Farek Seid II**: Pistol noted, thanks for the review.

**gold-case**: I don't know anything about Soul Caliber or Chrono cross, scythe was noted but killed by something else, but I am throwing in a toothpick because it sounds funny.(See footnotes) thanks for reviewing.

**conlan041486**3: Your vote was added but still killed by something else. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chaosmagez**: Your vote was noted, the twin blades were the winning weapon, not sure if they are powerful yet, but they will be latter on. Thanks for the review.

**Sjaak**: Your vote was noted and won. Thanks for the review.

**BodomInYourVeins**: Sorry for the inconvenience but the double blades won, however; I am throwing Hanzo's weapon back into the weapons vote for secondary weapon and the exploding knives. Daggers, however are not for faggots only, in history they helped shape the world, and besides some of my ancestors used daggers in battles, and daggers are smaller than three or four feet. Anyways thanks for the review.

**gof22**: Thank you for the review I appreciate it. In the manga, I am starting to like Sakura, but I think that she would turn the other cheek if this did happen. Konoha might ask/beg Naruto to return and help them, you'll just have to wait and see.

As for Sasuke, I just don't like the little fuck, but he has to consider Naruto his best friend to gain his last part of the Sharringan.(I don't want to spell it out.) I might use the Kakashi using Obito and Rin, not sure about the fake death scene though, I might just make Naruto horribly abuse and beat Sasuke into a pulp and then do something from there on out. Thanks for the review.

**Diablo200030002002**: A little late to answer some of those questions, taking Orochimaru's scrolls? Not sure yet, they might not survive if a battle ensues. Thanks for the review.

Now that, that is over I would like to announce the next chapter of Journey of a Ronin Ninja. This chapter starts out as talking and explanations, but it will get to the battle and blood.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, where the hell have you been?" Naruto turned around only to find... 

Naruto turned around only to find a rifle pointing in his face. People all around were moving to get out of the way just incase of a fight. Naruto looked to the person's face and only saw… "Magoichi!?" He practically yelled out at the sight of his lost ally.

"Like I said Naruto, where the hell have you been?" Magoichi repeated while still aiming at Naruto's head.

"Hey, man what are you doing? I thought that we were allies, right?" Naruto said while slowly backing up a bit. Still the rifle wielding warrior aimed his weapon at Naruto, then he moved his finger to the trigger, Naruto closed his eyes knowing full well that he could not dodge or block the tiny piece of lead. He put his hand in front of his face then…

---

In Konoha

---

Over the last few weeks since Gaara's message, the council had called back the hunter nins and went over Tsunade's head and reinstated Naruto as a ninja, only to be put in the bingo books as an A-Class nuke nin to be either killed on sight or returned to Konoha. Tsunade found out about it from Shizune when she had gotten a new book for a reference guide as to how much each nuke nin was valued at.

_Uzumaki Naruto:_

_Class: A_

_Wanted for: Attempted Murder of a clan head, and knowledge of village secrets._

_Known jutsus: Henge, Kage Bunshin, Rasengan._

_Last known location: North of Konohagakure._

_Head value-_

_Dead: 500,000 Ryou_

_Alive: 1,000,000 Ryou_

Needles to say that Tsunade was furious was an understatement, she was so pissed that she not only refused to drink sake, but also sent four nin to the hospital after asking to hunt Naruto down. They weren't lightly punched in the gut or punched into a wall like Jiraiya was when he was perverted; they were sent in pieces figuratively speaking.

When the council had demanded for her to tell them where Naruto went to; she told them to go check either Kumo or Iwa. When they asked her why there she simply replied "Where else would he go if he wanted the Leafs destruction? Oto? No he would rather rejoin and be helplessly slaughtered by you pompous wind bags than go to Oto." With that she got up and left the office to go home for the night.

After that, the council tried to get the information out of Iruka by the use of fake concern from Kakashi. The council knew that Kakashi only wanted Naruto in his team so he would have the first chance to kill him if he turned to his, what they saw him as true form. Kakashi had went to them and told them of Suna's new law passed upon them, and said if there was anything that he could do to help them, he would. Kakashi walked over to Iruka's apartment and knocked on the door, _knock_..._knock_..._knock_. Nothing. He tried the handle and the door opened. He walked in and called out to Iruka. There was no answer.

Moving his way into the medium sized apartment, Kakashi went in search of Iruka. He went to his bed room door and knocked twice before barging in. What he found was…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU FUCKING PERVERT? IF YOU WANTED TO WATCH PEOPLE DOING INTIMIT STUFF JUST GO READ YOUR PORN?!" yell an enraged Iruka as he moved him self off a naked and equally pissed Anko.

"Well I just wanted to know how you were coping with Naruto gone, but it seems you are not that concerned for the boy." Immediately after that left his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said that.

Iruka had already gotten out of bed and had thrown a towel around the lower part of him self by the time Kakashi had begun to say that last sentence, and now could be seen reaching for a decent sized iron pole that Kakashi hadn't know that Naruto had given him before he left. Iruka grabbed the pole and swung it at speeds that Kakashi could barely see. Kakashi moved out of the way just in time to see the pole slam into the wall behind him and taking it out. The wall did not crumble; no it exploded.

Kakashi ran out of the apartment so fast that he forgot about his hidden agenda. Iruka ran as far as the front door before going back and sitting down next to Anko. "That piece of shit." He mumbled as he sat there with his hands over his eyes, trying to forget about what happened. Anko just sat there and moved her arm and put her hand on his lap and then told him to calm down. After calming down Iruka went with Anko to Tsunade who was at her house.

"Iruka, Anko; what my I ask what you two are doing here at this hour?" it was almost ten P.M. and she was tired.

"Well Hokage-Sama, I need to ask you if you have released anything to anyone about Naruto yet? You told me about what direction he went in, but where did he go? I think that the council is trying even harder to find him, as they try to get Sasuke ready for uh, well you know." Iruka asked.

"I would also like to know where the little twerp went to; he hasn't even sent a letter to Iruka-kun, it has him worried." Anko said. Anko really wanted to know where he was, but being a sadistic and blood loving woman she wouldn't say that she missed him out loud in front of people.

Tsunade looked at them for the longest time before nodding her head. She led them into a secret chamber under the mansion and turned on a light. "Before I tell you two anything I need to know who or how the council has approached you?"

"It wasn't the council who approached Iruka, Hokage-Sama. It was Kakashi who literally walked in on us and then asked where he was before saying something about Iruka-kun not caring about him a lot. Iruka smashed his bedroom wall with the bo-staff that Naruto had gotten him for a birthday gift last year." Anko explained.

"The only reason we think that he is with the council is because, he just now asked how I was instead of the day after he left. Not to mention he was a little too emotional about how he asked." Iruka finished.

Tsunade took a breathe and then a sip of sake before offering some to the couple, in which they both accepted out of fear. "Listen I will tell you but you have to remember not to tell anyone about this; not Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and none of the underlings. But most of all not Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke. Kakashi is a given as one not to relay any information to."

"Why not Ino and Sakura?" Iruka asked looking confused.

"Because Iruka, those two watched, laughed, cheered, wished and still wish for Naruto to be killed. They did this when he was saved by Subaku no Gaara and his sister Temari after returning from the mission with that bastard! The last time they did not ask where he was, but demanded it from me and then laughed at the explanation that I gave them then asked if they could go kill him!" that brought two pissed faces into life. "When Naruto left he told me to tell you about where he was going, but with the council scouring the continent for him, I decided to wait so they would hopefully calm down a little. Seems that they just keep pushing even further huh?"

"Naruto went somewhere, where the council has no power over; he went to the Northern Continent. He said that he would not write out of fear of both the council and Akatsuki finding his location. He also said that I am not to have anyone write him unless it is an emergency. He does not want to be found at the moment." After the explanation, the two shinobi sat there and talked a little more with Tsunade before leaving for the night. After that Tsunade left for her room to go to bed, until she saw a letter with a toad stamp on it outside her room.

---

Back in Japan

---

"Bang!" Magoichi said as he lowered his rifle and punched Naruto in the shoulder only to get a jump out of him. Naruto looked up as he landed and then mock punched Magoichi in the gut as passer bys gasped at the display.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto yelled as he mock punched Magoichi again.

"Well I asked you where you were all this time and you never responded idiot. So what have you been doing?" Magoichi asked Naruto.

"Well I was on my way to sell these weapons I took from some bandits that I came across a few days ago. Then I was going to buy some weapons for my self. Now my question for you is where were you?" Naruto half explained then asked.

"Well you see, after I shot, uh you know; anyways afterwards I was being hunted by his little sister and wife along with other surviving members of the Oda, when I was attacked by some bandits who thought I was an easy prey. They were attacking peasants and I went to help some out. A few hours later after I help some more peasants, I was attacked by a ninja who looked like Nobunaga, as I was fighting him I realized that he was a ninja because you know I thought that he had returned from the dead because you know he was the '_Demon King_', but it turned out to be a ninja. I hate ninjas" Magoichi stated.

"All ninjas, or most of them?" Naruto turned around to see an extremely good looking woman in yellow with reddish-pinkish short pants. Her hair was cut short, but it seemed to work with her aura and childish acts.

"No, no, no, not all Nene; just the ones like Hanzo and that Kataro freak! You, I could never hate, you are too beautiful to hate!" Magoichi exclaimed as he stared at Nene with heart filled eyes.

"Great yet another pervert! Everyone I meet is a pervert!" Naruto said under his breathe. Just then he received an image of him and a certain Suna kunoichi. _'What the hell are you doing asshole?!'_

"**_Watch what you say bastard! And that is some reminders of your last entertaining dream, I believe it was the one you had the night that young women asked you about threesomes? Any ways it was still dreamt up by your inner pervert."_** Kyuubi snickered as Naruto turned pink.

Magoichi bumped Naruto's arm to get his attention. He saw that Nene was looking at him with a hidden expression. Magoichi looked at him with a sly face that said, _'Ha! And you call me a pervert.'_ Nene turned back at Magoichi and then said, "Hideyoshi is waiting for you Magoichi, lets go!"

Magoichi turned to her and nodded and then back to Naruto, "Hey you're coming with us. You helped me out before in helping take down Nobunaga. Plus didn't you say that you wouldn't stop until you killed Mitsuhide?" that got Nene to turn and look at Naruto with yet another hidden expression.

"Yeah I did, but I need a weapon before we go you know; and I need to take my horse to the local stables too." Naruto replied.

"Well, do you know what kind of weapon you want, or are you going to take forever like last time? And don't worry about your horse; still don't know how you got one, but you can bring it with you, you can use my horse's stall, I ain't got one anyways." Magoichi stated.

---

(I am going to skip talking with Hideyoshi, unless you want to read around 6,000 words of just talk. This is my second go with this chapter and the first was around 10,000 words with no fighting in it so I skipped a lot of the mindless talking.)

Naruto had been introduced to many of the generals and officers in the Toyotomi army and had found yet another "Lord of the Ass Fucks" just walking around like he and his girly fan owned the world. Ishida Mitsunari, was a man of very sarcastic words and false hope; Naruto had come to asses that if Hideyoshi died, that this man would take over his army and do drastic things. The man talked about finishing the war, but said it like, "I'll take the credit while you do all the work" and stuff like that; he sounded like Sasuke in so many ways.

Hideyoshi, Naruto found out was pretty nice but could still pull the "Follow my orders or I will kill you" trip; maybe it was because he looked like a monkey sometimes, and then turn around and order you to do something with a face that ensured death, it was pretty creepy.

Anyways, Hideyoshi was married to Nene, and some things came into new light. She was a ninja and Naruto was an intruder and a pretty damn strong one at that! Maybe she could feel something flowing off of him that made her try keep an eye on him; she wasn't exactly thrilled with him either. She did piss him off at times when she wouldn't stop looking at him like Mizuki did when he tried to kill him after he told Naruto about the fox.

Naruto hung out around Magoichi during the morning trying to learn about avoiding bullets in battle, the man was supposed to be a master at it after all. During the afternoons, Naruto was working on basic katas and stamina training to get ready for both the battle and his new weapon.

---

Naruto walked into the shop and looked one last time at the two different weapons he could choose from, a scythe or double blades. _'I don't really want anything like Nene, but they are cheaper to have custom made than a scythe. _

_The scythe yet powerful and deadly, is long no matter what size you have it. The butt of the weapon would be easier to grab hold of and pull out from behind, and takes more strength and energy to use. It could be fitted with a spike at the end…but then there would always be the chance of cutting my own hand off._

_The double blades however I could change so they look nothing like Nene's. Let's see I could have the smithy make the blade serrated like Fishy-San's sword; _

_I could have the sides specially fitted for shuriken, that can be launched from the blade on the side; some horns at the bottom of the handle for an extra weapon and maybe be removed and hollowed out and could be filled with poisons and other stuff. Maybe a chain attachment loop and some wrist cuffs so the blades wouldn't fly away from me. I heard from Tsunade-Bachan, that lead could be fatal if it gets into your blood stream so maybe the cutting edge should be made out of lead? Yes, that's it!'_

Naruto told the man that must have been the smithy, what he wanted and paid for it. Naruto had earned some extra money for finding and selling weapons that he found on his trek since the last town. The blades, he was told by the smithy that the blades would be done in a week.

---

A week later, Naruto had gone to pick up his blades and was amazed how threatening they looked. They were black and brown and white and brown, brown being the handle, and black and white being the blade them selves. The handles were each eight inches long and were connected to a two and three quarter's foot blade. The blades were edged with lead around the blade edge, and iron for the rest. The blades could each hold three shuriken and Naruto was told that they could be launched at the right speed; they were covered by a piece of metal that covered the compartment completely to make it seem like magic.

The horns on the handles were curved like a dragon talon, and a tanish-gray color and around four inches long and two inches wide, and came with some poison in them already. It wasn't really poison but was damn close to it; the man explained that when a person breathed the powder in they could either die from not getting enough air, or go blind from the effect of it. Naruto thanked the man and then walked back to the castle grounds.

Naruto arrived at the grounds just as Hideyoshi and Magoichi came out, which meant the Nene was close by somewhere. The two came out and walked towards the training ground that Naruto had been at earlier that day training. As he suspected, Nene was in the trees looking after the two of them just incase. Naruto just turned around and walked to the other training ground he had found/made for privacy. He knew somewhere that they wouldn't just barge in and steal his training techniques; but they might figure out that he was a ninja.

After arriving at his secluded training spot, Naruto took out his new blades and practiced basic katas to get a feel for them. Swinging the blades one at a time up and down and then side to side, then both at the same time; trying to get used to the force that they had when in use. Stabbing the trees he was using as targets, slashing leaves when they fell to earth, doing back flips and front flips, and just getting used to them.

After getting used to the pair, Naruto decided to give them the name,**Howaido Kumori**, and** Kuroi Ranpu**; or **White Shadow**, and **Black Light**. After three hours or so of testing and getting used to them, Naruto started creating his own new katas for them.

One with positioning one blade out in front of him, while the second behind him, a spinning in one three quarter circle followed by a round house kick to where the enemy's face would be. Another one was using them like kunai, or at least for holding them. He held them like a kunai and slashed cross ways with his left blade and then back through the fresh cut in what would be flesh. With the right one, he would follow up with a vertical upwards strike through the previous cut. He didn't have very many attacks with them but still there still his attacks that he made up.

After another two or three hours of training, Naruto went back to the castle to ask when they were leaving for Mt. Tenn­­o. As soon as Naruto entered the grounds again, only to see a massive amount of troops standing in straight lines facing a balcony where Hideyoshi was standing in all of his golden glory; Naruto didn't know what was going so he hid among the troops over by the wall in the shadows so as not to be seen just incase.

"Tomorrow my troops, we begin our march towards Yamazaki and attack Akechi Mitsuhide from there! My troops and officers we will get our vengeance on Akechi Mitsuhide and his men for what they did to Lord Nobunaga! Though it will take us a week to arrive at Yamazaki, we shall fight as though we had miraculously flown to battle with stamina and strength abound. Now for your commanding officers, please go to the administration desks to find your captain and commanding officer. You are dismissed!" Hideyoshi exclaimed as he tried to bolster moral for his men.

Naruto looked around and went to one of the many administration desks to find who he served under in this campaign. As he walked to one the desks he saw that man Ishida Mitsunari, walking through the crowd selecting only a few soldiers to come with him and join him in the castle gardens where more soldiers were. The man came closer towards Naruto's position and then turned around and walked back to the gardens.

'_I really don't like that man at all. He always walks around like he is better than everyone even Hideyoshi; maybe he'll die in this campaign and make my life better again?'_ Naruto thought to him self

'**_Yes but maybe he was raised like this, not like Sasuke or the Hyuuga; but maybe he was raised like this because of the wars and military life and stuff, you never know. Oh look out brat, he's right behind you.'_** Kyuubi put her thought in as Naruto turned around and looked at Mitsunari staring at him.

"Good evening Mitsunari-San, who are you today?" Naruto asked trying to save him a lesson in etiquette from the man.

"It seems that even you have manners boy. Anyways, Hideyoshi wants you to fight either under him or the new recruit that I have to go hunt down. He asked me to bring you with me just incase I can't get him to come along at first. You may know him actually, Shima Sakon." Mitsunari explained to Naruto.

"So that's why you were taking soldiers out of the crowd earlier, a hunting party. I thought that maybe you were going to have a tea party or something." Naruto joked. After he saw Mitsunari's face getting red, Naruto said, "I am just joking with you Mitsunari, you should loosen up a bit, it helps with the before battle anxiety and stuff; plus maybe you can finally find your self a woman that wont think of you as a stuck up snob all the time. Again I joke. Yeah I'll come with you; I don't have to do around here after all. When do we leave?" Naruto exclaimed/asked.

"We leave tonight so be ready, our spies report that he was last seen around six or seven miles away from Mt. Tenno; they also say that he has received a request from Mitsuhide to join him in this battle so we must hurry." Mitsunari told Naruto.

---

Later that night, the company of twenty men, one officer, a commander, and one ronin ninja made their way forward towards a small town were the last report stated where Sakon was. The town was bigger than the one that he and Naruto fought for, so this might not be the easiest task around. Mitsunari got off his horse and walked into a small restaurant as did most of his men. Naruto got off Ni-Yabureme and left her with the remaining troops who were there to make sure that no one tried to steal them. Naruto walked around to the back of the restaurant where he heard to men talking.

Naruto only had to wait for about three minutes before Mitsunari walked out and started out the restaurant and back to the horses. Naruto decided to walk in the small room only to three things, one was the amount of sake bottles on the floor, two was that the room was full of pretty women, and three was the man sitting in a cross legged style with his hand under his chin thinking.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Shima Sakon. So this is what you've been doing since we last parted hmm? Well I can say that I am not really surprised at this, considering what I have heard about ronin with out a lord, or at least without something to do." Naruto said as he saw Sakon flinch from surprise.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Serving Mitsunari now? What a lowly place to stand at his feet huh? So what did he do; promise you a promotion or something to get me to join you guys in fighting, or are you doing this for your self?" Sakon asked rather angrily.

"Only someone like you Sakon would serve someone like that man and not have a real reason. My reason is that I can kill Mitsuhide and not be attacked by the Toyotomi during the fray. Promotions are for the weak who only want it for more power and glory; so yes, I am doing this for my self, but more important is that you decide what you're doing for this battle. You have three choices in my book; One, you can join the Toyotomi; Two, you can not join either side and stay here with your sake and women; or Three, you can join the bastard and die on the battle field." Naruto said to his old ally, then he added, "But what happens when the sake stops drowning your troubles and the women leave? Think about it Sakon; think well." And with that, Naruto left the man sitting in the room full of empty sake bottles and women and went back to his horse.

---

A week later at Yamazaki

Naruto found out the night that he and Mitsunari returned from their small detour, that he was serving under Hideyoshi and would be aiding Nene when they were closer to the mountain that had several large and deadly canons pointing off in both main camp directions. Naruto and Mitsunari, along with the other troops that went with them to find Sakon, got here faster than the rest of the army due to the fact that they were a smaller group and were all on horses so therefore, they could travel at faster paces.

Battle preparations were made, tactics set, and garrisons prepared. Naruto thought that the sheer amount of troops he saw at the castle grounds was a lot but when he saw the amount here it was clear to him that even a shinobi from the Elemental's would be wounded or in the worst case scenario, killed out of stupidity. That was unless you could use a lot of _Kage Bunshins_ like Naruto could to help even out the lines. Naruto went to report to Hideyoshi for duty as soon as he got in to camp.

As he walked to Hideyoshi's tent, Naruto noticed that there were some ninjas looking at him with a scowl. _'Obviously Nene's unit. Why can't she just get over the fact that I am a ninja, she obviously knows that I am one by now. If I wanted Hideyoshi dead I would have done it a while ago.'_ Naruto thought to him self.

Naruto walked into the tent where he found Hideyoshi sitting in a chair and fanning him self while he looked over some new battle plans. Naruto waited for a confirmation from the Toyotomi ruler. When none was given, Naruto decided to make a noise.

"Ahmm." Naruto grunted out waiting for a response.

"Yes who's there?" said the Toyotomi lord in an angered voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Sorry to enter and speak without permission Hideyoshi-Sama, I just wanted to know what my part in this battle will be until I meet _Him_. I was told I was to either serve you or Shima Sakon if he arrived, and so far he hasn't; I wanted to know if I was to aid you or Nene, as someone told me I might be doing?" Naruto stated quickly.

"You are going to be fighting under my wife Nene actually, she has asked for your assistance in some of her missions that will be coming up during the battle, plus some of tasks that she will be doing involve getting close to Mitsuhide. You did say that you wanted to kill that man didn't you?" Explained the lord of the Toyotomi.

"Yes sir, I do. When do we attack?" Naruto asked.

"We, the army will strike at noon tomorrow, you and Nene however will be leaving in the morning so I suggest that you get some sleep. If you excuse me, I have some battle plans to work out so please leave." Hideyoshi told Naruto, as he went back to his scrolls of plans.

---

The next morning arrived quickly for Naruto, as he got up and waited for Nene to show up. Naruto currently had his ninja-ing in the night outfit on, so as not to be seen. His two blades were strapped to his back, even though one was white, the color never shined it was like an evil white color that you saw when you were about to die, not a pretty white at all. As Naruto stood around by his tent, he could see some movements in the grass next to his tent. He squatted low to the ground and waited for what ever it was to move again. The movement never came.

A short time latter, Nene and a small squad of ninja came to his tent and found Naruto awake and alert watching the grass carefully like there was someone there. Nene picked up a pebble and tossed it at Naruto and watched him as he took one of his blades and sliced the pebble in half. _'Amazing! I didn't even make a sound and he cut it I half. And what is with the outfit? He looks more like a ninja than a soldier. I knew he was different; good thing he is coming with me instead of staying with my darling!'_

Naruto looked up and saw Nene's face and placed his blade back on his back with its twin. "So we leave?" he asked.

"Yes we leave now. First thing to do is get to the top of Mt. Tenno and find all entrance points and ambush points. Any enemies either capture them or kill them." Nene said, and then turned around only to hear another question.

"So any way of interrogation is aloud?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk. Nene turned around and saw the face and hid a shudder.

"Yes; any form is aloud." She said as she waved her hand and the rest of the ninja jumped towards the mountain.

"Oh this is going to be fun! HAhahaha!" Naruto laughed out quietly to himself.

---

Naruto jumped up the mountain along with the others until they came to a hidden path that was a ninja path, or that is what it looked like to Naruto. About ten minutes later, they came to the summit and found that there were two safe paths to the summit. One from the northeast and one from the southwest.

"Alright, everyone come here!" Nene said as the others jumped to her. "There are only ten of us here and someone needs to get this information to Hideyoshi-Sama right away! There are two options; one is that I go to tell him my self and you guys stay here, or one of us goes and might not even make it there. So I suggest-" Nene found her self being interrupted by Naruto before she could continue.

"Maybe half and half, one half goes to tell Hideyoshi-Sama, and one half stays here? Or seven of you go and my self and two others will stay here just incase. There would be better chances of survival for more than one person to leave and same goes for the ones that stay here."

Nene looked at him and thought about it for but a moment. "Fine, well have seven of us go and three stay, but I am not going. It is my task to defend this summit and I will not let some outsider take control and possibly betray us." She said while keeping her eye's on Naruto. She then told seven of the others to go and one to stay with them.

After the seven left, Naruto took the southwest side so he could look not only for enemies but also for what was in the grass earlier. It was following him, and it seemed familiar. Naruto looked around for both for a long time; he was told by Nene that they were to stay there on the summit until the main army came. The other seven ninjas weren't coming until the main army came, so it three against an army.

Naruto saw the grass move again and this time it was slower; Naruto took this opportunity to go after it. He made a _Kage Bunshin_ and left it at his post as he sped of after the movement in the grass. Naruto jumped into the grass and came face to face with an ugly orange toad.

"Gamakichi! What are you doing here?" Naruto quietly yelled at him.

"I have a message for Naruto from big boobs;

"_Dear Naruto,_

_I regret to inform you that as of yesterday, the council stepped over my head and reinstated you as a nin only to be put in as missing nin in the bingo book for 1,000,000 ryou. I wouldn't be sending you a letter if it wasn't for this. They want you alive rather then dead, so that bastard can kill you and get his '_eye_'. Suna has been harassed by the council of Konoha for to long in their search for you, and has threatened to go to war with us if the council didn't pull the nins out of Suna._

"_If you ever send a letter, do it by toad, you have many enemies within the village and they are just waiting for you to return. Sakura and Ino have both asked to help find you.'_ Naruto stooped there and then thought to him self _'I thought that they wanted me dead? Let me guess, they are sorry for doing and not doing what they did and want me back?'_ he turned back to the summit and found only his allies and his clone doing there job, then turned back to the letter.

'_They asked if they could help find you, so they could KILL you! If they ever find out where you are Naruto, be prepared for an extremely though fight, as Kakashi also wants you dead. He confronted Iruka and said something about you that got him mad attacked him the bo-staff that you got him for his birthday last year. Keep your usage of the Kyuubi's chakra down as well, we felt it a while ago, your lucky that Akatsuki hasn't come for you yet. Please send conformation of retrieval of this message."_

_From,_

_Tsunade_

_P.S.: Send your messages to either Jiraiya or Gaara. They want to know about what's going on, and Konoha is too dangerous._

"Well, that seems like the old bitches in the village are getting pissed off at me huh? Well they can suck Orochimaru's non existent dick for all I care! The only ones who deserve to know are my true friends. Gamakichi, you ass hole I told you not go there!" Naruto scolded the toad.

"Well that was for throwing me off a roof you ass! Anyways, that will be one cookie if you please. Oh yeah, you have a person watching you from the woods in the north. And there is a group of people coming from the Northeast too." The toad stated as he held his webbed hand out for a cookie.

"I am on a mission here Gamakichi, and didn't you get a cookie from Tsunade-Obaachan? I don't have any with me." Naruto said to the toad.

"No, big boobs didn't give me a cookie, she kicked me in the butt and the pervert didn't do anything about it! Did that guy with the sword punch you yet? He was supposed to under my orders." Gamakichi said with his eyes closed, he should have had them open and got hit in the face by a foot.

"Go away Gamakichi. Next time I summon a toad maybe I'll summon your brother." And with that the toad poofed out of existence as Naruto dispelled his clone and took back his post.

As Gamakichi said, there was a group of Akechi coming up the northeast pass and fell completely prey to Nene and the other nin that stayed with them. Not one was left alive. They all either jumped off the ledge in hopes of making it back to Mitsuhide, or were slaughtered by the two nins.

Naruto was getting pissed off that all if any enemies were going up the north pass, of course there was that person that was watching him in the woods but he didn't know if it was an enemy or not. After another hour of waiting when he heard drums coming from the Toyotomi camp. That was the signal.

Nene ran over to him and told him to go out and rejoin Hideyoshi and to tell him that they had everything under control…or so they thought. Almost as soon as Naruto ran down the pathway, a large force of Akechi were marching up the north pass. Naruto didn't see them as he went on his way towards Hideyoshi.

---

Naruto had raced into Hideyoshi's tent and told him the news, and then was told to race off towards Shoryuji and take it for the Toyotomi. Naruto nodded and ran out of the tent, oblivious of the Akechi movement. He raced to Shoryuji which only took about fifteen minutes to get there from the camp at his speed. Once he got there, Naruto saw a massive amount of enemies fighting off the Toyotomi and pushing them back. Naruto bobbed and weaved his way to the lines and took his blades off his back and put his mask on.

The men of Shoryuji never thought about ninja attacking them. They were told that the Toyotomi ninja were only serving Nene and Hideyoshi; they never suspected another ninja that would jump out of the enemy lines and attack them at great speeds. It was almost too much for them to take.

Naruto had jumped on to a flags men of the Akechi and threw a shuriken at his head and watched the blood flow from his skull. Once the man fell to the ground, Naruto jumped off the flag and took out** Howaido Kumori**, and** Kuroi Ranpu**, and ran into the nearest group of men and did a slash kick which threw three now dead men into some others. Naruto turned around and drove his **Howaido Kumori**, which rested in his left hand, into one man and then ripped it through his side and into another man who was trying to stab him in the back.

Naruto then took his** Kuroi Ranpu**, and slashed and shaved through an enemy's torso. The man fell and the others staggered back a bit and making a fatal error. Naruto used this opportunity to create ten _Kage Bunshins_ and sent them into the fray as well. The Akechi were stunned to see so many ninja that looked the exact same as the first just appear from thin air. The clones did their work and cut down every one that was in their way. Naruto had jumped onto the gates of Shoryuji, and started gathering his chakra. The soldiers having no clue of chakra, thought that Naruto was just standing there holding his hands as if he was praying.

'_It's time to reveal my new jutsu to the world.'_ Naruto thought as he moved his hands into different seals to fast for the normal eye to see. "**_Bakuyaku Shadou no jutsu!_ (Explosive Shadow)" from his swords, came an extremely white light and shaped into an oval orb of power. Naruto swung both blades into the Akechi army and flung the oval orb of power into the crowd. The orb may have been white, but the reaction from it hitting an enemy was a twelve foot high and eighteen foot wide explosion of darkness. The Akechi in the explosion never went 'BOOM' they disintegrated into ash.**

**Naruto saw some survivors on the ground and jumped behind the gates and grabbed a soldier.**

**"Where is Akechi Mitsuhide?" Naruto asked from behind his mask.**

**The soldier stuttered a bit and then said, "Fuck you-you bastard demon!" the man said.**

**"Demon you say? Well why don't I show you a demon!" And with that, Naruto henged into a small dragon and then "Swallowed" the man, but in reality Naruto took both ****Howaido Kumori**, and** Kuroi Ranpu**, and placed one under the man's crotch and one above his head, and slammed them together, successfully slicing and shaving the man in two.

Naruto then jumped towards the gate and killed the guards on the inside and then opened the gates for his allies to come in. As soon as the gates opened, the rest of allied troops ran in and took the stronghold. Naruto was running back towards Hideyoshi, when he saw Magoichi fighting a very freakishly dressed person. Naruto turned and made his way up to the men, when a horde of ninja came out of the brush and attacked Naruto and some allied troops that were on their way to help anyone they could.

'_Shit! These fuckers are good. Really good, that man must be their leader as I don't see the Akechi symbol on his persona nor on these idiots.'_ Naruto thought as he dodged another kunai that was thrown at him. Naruto took **Kuroi Ranpu**, and hacked away the main unit of ninjas. One fell with his arm shaven completely off his body and a stabbed though the back by a flying man's spear. And others with their heads rolling down hill, in a river of brown dirty blood.

Replacing **Kuroi Ranpu**, on to his back with its twin, Naruto started doing hand seals for _Kage Bunshin_. After he did that, he sent his clone up ahead and stand in front of the ninja's weapon that was speeding towards Magoichi's head. The weapon turned out to be the man's gauntlet, as it rained down and struck…

**_SHHCK!_** A body fell down to the ground, as blood sported up from the wound; Magoichi looked up only to find Naruto laying on the ground with blood just oozing out if the hole in his chest.

"What an idiot! Who risks their own life for another when it is clear that their going to die?" The ninja looked at Magoichi and saw the man's face turn and twist into anger and sorrow.

Quietly, Magoichi said, "Thank you Naruto, but why? You said that you not going to stop until you avenged that little girl. Naruto, I will take your burden and place it upon my self!" Magoichi stood up and aimed his rifle at the ninja and shot at the man's face multiple times before the man stopped and kicked Magoichi down on the ground.

"What was that rifle man? Going to take this kid's burden as your own? Let me ask you something, how can you if your dead!?" The man launched his gauntlet at Magoichi and then, "_Da-ku Zekkyou no Jutsu!"_ A dark void fast approached the man's back as he stopped and turned around. His ears met a deafening wail, and he was thrown into the ground seven feet away.

Magoichi looked around for the creator of that attack when he saw a figure dressed in a ninja outfit plopped down next to him and slap his cheeks. "Are you ok?" the figure asked.

"Yeah but who are you?" Magoichi asked as he took aim with his rifle.

"Geeze, Man don't you recognize me?" the figure asked.

"No I don't" Magoichi said.

"I am hurt Magoichi, and after I saved your life twice! I mean come on. 'Not all ninjas are bad'" The figure said. Magoichi looked at Naruto's corpse and watched it poof away into smoke.

"N-Nartuo? Is that you?" Magoichi said as he struggled to stay standing.

"Yep! The one and only Ronin Ninja of the village that screws everyone over!" Naruto said, as he made fun of his old village.

"That's really funny kid. What is a kid like you, playing ninja?" Said the man who now rose from the dusty hole he made when he landed. He was still digging his ears out with a finger as he walked over to them.

"Holy shit! No one has ever survived that attack, even though I made it about a month ago, but still!" Naruto took both blades of his back and undid the compartment for the shuriken. "Who in the nine hells are you?" Naruto said.

"I am Fuma Kataro, and you haven't answered my question yet. Why are you playing ninja?" The now newly dubbed Kataro asked.

"First of all, I am not playing ninja, I am one. And second of all, how did you survive that attack!" Naruto said as he readied him self for an attack.

"In deed that was a strong attack, but it had little affect on me. I am the god of chaos, I am a demon!" after that was said Magoichi backed away just a bit, but Naruto stood still.

"Magoichi, Nene is on the summit and might need help at the moment; I suggest you help her out. I want to play around for a bit." Naruto said as he put his blades in a downward position.

"Will you be ok, by your self?" he asked Naruto. Naruto just nodded as he took a step forward towards Kataro.

"I will be fine, but Nene might need help so go! Don't tell her where I am, she might come to aid and get in my way." Naruto said as Magoichi just nodded and turned towards Mt. Tenno.

"Now that we have no other distractions but peons around us, why don't I teach you what a true ninja is!" Kataro said as he sped forward. Naruto quickly closed the compartments on his blades and blocked Kataro's attack.

"Very good boy, but next time don't leave your self unguarded!" Kataro said as he swiped at Naruto again. The blow was blocked and then it was Kataro's turn to block attacks.

Naruto took his blades and struck Kataro's gauntlets and then kicked him in the gut sending him backwards. "What was that? I need to keep my guard up? Maybe you should keep fighting instead of talking asshole!" Naruto lunged at the man and used his arms as he swung his blades at Kataro's gut and face. Kataro blocked both attacks and then saw Naruto's foot coming at his head. He moved his head to the side and threw a punch at Naruto's gut and hit him, sending him back about three feet.

Naruto got up and ran at the man again, trying to catch him off guard. He launched a strike at Kataro's face only to be blocked and thrown back again.

"You are stronger than most children who 'play ninja' I'll give you that much boy; but compared to me, you're dirt, mud, filth on the road." The man launched his gauntlet at Naruto with his right arm and then followed up with his left arm and then right leg to the gut.

Naruto could feel the blows and agreed that alone, he was no match. Then Naruto thought of something, three some things to be exact. One, this man didn't use any chakra at all in his punches; two, he still had his shuriken in his blades; and three, his jutsus. Getting of the ground just in time to dodge a lethal blow to the skull, Naruto shot up and back flipped away from the man. He quickly switched his compartments on the blades and waited for the man to stop for something.

Sure enough, the man stopped and smirked and then seal less fire balls sprouted from nothing two on each side, and then flew towards Naruto. Naruto dodged the first one, singed by the second and third ones, and jumped over the fourth. The fourth fire ball flew passed him and hit the mound of rock and dirt and let loose a massive explosion that scared officers and troops alike.

While in the air, Naruto gripped his blades and snapped them faster than he had done in training with his hands; the shurikens flew from the blade and raced towards Kataro. He never saw the glint that the spinning blades as they approached him. Two in his right leg, one in his left thigh and two in his chest. The last one hit his ear and sped by him and killed an Akechi soldier. The man fell to the ground panting and tried to take the shuriken out of his body. After getting the two shuriken out of his leg and the one from his thigh, he stood up wearily and then let out a feral roar.

The roar bounced of the cliff walls and in the valleys and for a moment, ever thing stopped. The officers and troops around the two combatants stopped and then backed away from the two. Hideyoshi and his troops were coming down from the northern pass to aid his officers when the roar ripped through the battle zone.

Nene was jumping down and gutting anyone in her way as she cleared the path for Kato Kiyomasa, when the roar went through the air. She looked around and saw this animalistic man roaring at the boy that she knew was a ninja. She didn't like the boy that much but still opted to help him because he was fighting with them.

Magoichi, heard the roar and silently prayed for the kid to be alright. After he left to help Nene out, who in return told him to help someone else out, namely Mitsunari, and was fighting a force of enemy troops to get to him.

A lone figure in the woods who had been watching the battle or mainly Naruto, winced at the volume and pitch of the roar. The figure could not interrupt the battle because of other complications, but hoped that the boy would be alright.

From near Shoryuji, a man leading a small army heard the roar and sped his march until they moved past the gate of Shoryuji, and to the part where he saw the man fighting Naruto. He took his bow and notched an arrow, aimed and then…

---

Naruto watched the man roar like an animal in fascination, until this ungodly amount of energy ripped out of the man and turned into a visible purple and red color. The man took of with the speed even Rock Lee couldn't hope to get and letting his gauntlets around looking like shimmering pieces of metal. The man got closer and closer and then hit Naruto's blocked stance and tried over power him. Naruto's blades started to slip until they were about to go under the man's attack when an arrow struck the man in the back of his leg effectively making the man fall. The man looked around still surrounded by his aura and then disappeared into the bloody mist that was slowly raising up from the ground.

Naruto looked to the area from behind the man and saw a smiling broad swords man wielding ronin. "Need some help Uzumaki Naruto? Because I heard that even ninjas like you get hurt some times." Sakon said as he rode over and got of his horse and pick Naruto up to his feet.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Sakon. What are you doing here anyways, I thought you were going to get drunk off your ass and get laid?" Naruto said as he killed an idiot who tried to take this time as an opportunity to try to kill him.

"Nope, I decided that life as a ronin that doesn't take jobs or serves a town is boring." He looked at Naruto and saw a sly smirk on his face.

"So the sake ran out and the women left huh after one night huh? Naruto said as Sakon swung his blade over his head, decapitating another man. Then he turned and punched Naruto in the gut, making Naruto grab his gut as a blade flew over his head and kill two more people.

"What was that for?" Naruto said as he got up and shaved another few men away from them as they were talking.

"That was for both the time you told me about the toad warning me about the bandits, you could have told me it talked! I almost died from shock. And part of that was for throwing the toad of the building." He paused and signaled his men to aid the Toyotomi and then killed a couple more fools. "The reason why I am here is because I felt like I needed to be here." He looked at Naruto and saw his 'yeah right' expression, and then added, "Ok the sake and women ran. There you happy now?" Sakon said as he blocked an arrow.

"Yep!" Naruto said as he plunged both swords through a man and splitting him in three. "I knew that when sake and women leave a man behind it is time to move on to the real fun huh?" Naruto said as he threw a kunai at a rifle man aiming at him. "Yeah, you might want to meet with Hideyoshi so he don't attack you." Naruto said.

"Alright I will, lets move! Wait where is he anyhow?" Sakon asked.

"Right behind you." said, said person. They both turned around and saw Hideyoshi riding his horse through the battle and slaying enemies left and right.

"Naruto, go with Nene, once the canons fire at the Akechi main camp, then you may go and kill Mitsuhide. I want to talk him alone for now." Hideyoshi ordered. Naruto turned around and threw a shuriken and killed a man behind Hideyoshi who was trying to stab his horse's ass for who knows what reasons.

"Yes sir, Hideyoshi-Sama!" Naruto said and then left to go find Nene.

"Who are you sir?" Hideyoshi asked while bashing a group of enemies with his triple bar staff.

"Shima Sakon, milord. I was in self wallow when Naruto and Mitsunari approached me and I didn't want to join anyone. I am sorry." Sakon said while bowing and killing a man by accident.

"That's all right, but tell me something, can your men fight?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Does a dog bark? Off course they can! We came to join the Toyotomi and help them out in anyway that we can." Sakon said while helplessly slaughtering a few more enemies.

"Right then, the canons should start firing at any time now so be prepared!" the lord of the Toyotomi said. Almost like magic, the first canon fired upon the Akechi main camp.

---

Naruto had found Nene waiting for the canons to fire, and had joined her in picking off troops that were trying to take the summit.

"So at the sound of the canon, we run down and kill the enemy right?" Naruto asked Nene.

"Yep! That's what my darling said and that's what we're going to do!" She replied a little bit too happy.

Naruto was about to ask her why she was smiling when she said that, when the thunderous boom of the canons went off. The siege of the Akechi main camp had begun.

_**BOOOM!

* * *

**_

That's all for tonight. I might have had this chapter done a few days ago, but I was bored and getting ready for surgery, and didn't want to do anything. I had oral graphical surgery done and now I can't really eat anything but pudding and milkshakes! That is the only good thing about it. The final battle with Mitsuhide is in the next chapter, where it will pick up from **_BOOOM!_**

I now no longer have a job, so that means I will have a little more time to update and such.

For pairings, this fic could be either a Naru/Temari, or a Naru/Temari/? paring, if I do romance, I might not so don't hold out.

Defs:

**_Bakuyaku Shadou no jutsu!_ (Explosive Shadow): an extremely powerful, but small shot of white energy that later turns black and vaporizes enemies and explodes.**

**Howaido Kumori**, and** Kuroi Ranpu**; or **White Shadow**, and **Black Light:** Names of Naruto's double blades. Both have hidden compartments that house shuriken, and the horns carry poisons.

Weapon votes are done for the main weapon which ended up with double blades; the secondary weapon votes are…

They are:

a Bo-staff:

Takagi and nekode:

A small hammer (mainly for bashing people's heads while riding in battle):

Pistol: 1

A chain with two morning stars (A spiked ball and chain, they used them in the medieval era in Europe and Korea I think):

I am throwing in Hanzo's scythe and chain as well because it is light weight and small:

Exploding knives:

Toothpick:

Sincerely,

Death's Spear

P.S.: If you are looking for ideas and stuff to write about, I have some in my profile. They do have summaries and stuff I would like and/or not see in them. So if you are intersted in seeing them just click away. AND if any of you are Samurai Warriors fans, Koei is making Samurai Warriors 2: Empires!

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Journey of a Ronin Ninja

Chapter 7

* * *

Let's cut the crap and get on with the chapter shall we?

* * *

**_BOOOM!_** The giant canons fired upon the Akechi main camp, and hit many troops that couldn't get out of the way of the impending shot. Limbs, heads, and blood soared high into the air, and fell back to the Earth littering the ground. Naruto and Nene launched off the ledge and landed in between a group of soldiers from both sides and ran right through the madness and jumped off a smaller ledge and landing on the Akechi grounds. 

Nene took her blades and sliced her way through three started men and then jumped off to another group of soldiers that were starting to move towards her. She sliced two other the ten man group in the necks and then did a handstand while kicking her enemies in the face. Getting back on to her feet, Nene noticed a man coming in for the kill only to find one of her blades in his crotch and splitting him in two.

Naruto watched this in awe and fear; he knew she was a ninja but damn, was she a sadistic one! She must have been smiling earlier because of the blood she would get to spill. He could tell why she would act innocent around Hideyoshi and the others, they'd be afraid of her if she acted like this all the time.

Naruto followed her through the massacre she had laid out for the enemy, and waited for a chance to ask her a question about plans. He watched her move around and killing the enemy like she was a flowing waterfall, once she started an attack she didn't stop even if the other was dead, she kept going until she was ready to move to another set of moves to unleash on an enemy. While she was moving around, Naruto saw a rifle man aiming at her and was waiting for her to do her twirling handstand so she couldn't dodge the shot.

Naruto instantly took out a kunai and threw it so fast he couldn't even believe it, by the time the man had noticed Naruto behind Nene, he had a small knife deep within his skull. "Hey Nene!" Naruto hollered as she was still slaying man after man in front of her.

"What are you doing Naruto? You can leave my side you know, I don't have time to baby sit you right now!" she yelled after him.

"I was going to ask you which gate you were going to attack so I don't accidentally hit you with a kunai, but I didn't get a chance. And you should be glad that I was here, you almost got shot!" Naruto hollered as he stabbed a man through with both blades.

"I don't care which gate you go to first! And I don't need your help! I can fight on my own!" she said while tossing a man into a new platoon of enemies.

"Fine then, maybe next time I won't save you from being shot in the back!" Naruto huffed before jumping onto a small wooden rise and running towards the south-eastern gate.

"What does he mean by getting shot?" Nene said while loping a mans head off. She turned around to strike another peon, when she saw the rifle man with a kunai in his head. "Oh, so that's what he meant, guess I will have to repay him later then!" she said as she ran back to the blockade that had been recently set up in order to stop the Toyotomis' advance.

-

Naruto had jumped off towards the other gate while staying along the dark sides of the structure and killing only those who were in his way. Naruto knew that if Nene inflicted too much damage to the enemy troops, then Mitsuhide would have to recall some of his guard from the south-eastern gate and for that they would have to open the gates. Or he could do the old Naruto thing and attack everyone in his way, then they would have to open the gates for back up; either way he would be covered in Mitsuhide's blood later when he slaughtered him.

From where Naruto was at the time, he could see forty or more men standing around waiting for enemies. _'Well, if they are waiting for me, then maybe I shouldn't disappoint them now should I?'_ he thought to himself. Un-sheathing Howaido Kumori, and Kuroi Ranpu from his back, Naruto jumped to the ground. He started off with a simple **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**, making three bunshin; he used them to startle the group while he picked off most of the guard, until there was about thirty when someone became brave and shot an arrow at one of the bunshin, and made it explode in to gray smoke.

Naruto dispelled the other two, and made his real presence known to the rest with a "**_Da-ku Zekkyou no Jutsu!" _**the dark void of screams, penetrated the small group and ripped through about a third of them. The surviving guards started to scream and holler for reinforcements to aid them. Slowly the gate opened and a lot more troops came flooring out than Naruto hoped for.

"It's…it's a ninja! Someone tell Akechi-Sama that there is an assassin coming for him!" one of the lesser generals ordered. Naruto could see the peon that was running into the camp and decided to let him run in and tell Mitsuhide that he was here; that man would fear him by the time Naruto killed him.

A small group of soldiers came running at him with the intent to kill him, but were all killed with a vicious 360 double bladed attack. One more man came after him from the behind and tried to stab Naruto in the back, but Naruto jumped over the man and launched of his back and sent the man into a spear in a double kill. He landed behind another lesser general that had slipped his view and kicked him to the ground and then back flipped over an incoming blade to his lower back and sliced the attacker up wards and split him in two.

The lesser general got up and launched after Naruto with his spear aimed at Naruto's head; he almost got there when an arrow accidentally hit him from somewhere in behind him and he fell to the ground holding his arm.

Naruto turned around to find more swords men and spear men, but now there was about thirty archers aiming for his head as well. Jumping over a few heads while slicing a few off at the same time; Naruto opened his blades compartments and swung extremely fast at the first few archers.

The archers say their target doing something to his blades while in the air and then saw him swing his blades at them. Of course not knowing anything about the blades, fell victim to the hidden kunai. Four fell with the blades in various parts of their body's, one of the captains, became pissed at seeing his friends fall from such a cheap trick, aimed an arrow at Naruto, and fired. The arrow flew and struck Naruto in the right arm.

"AAAAHHH!" Naruto let the pained yell flow from his mouth, and startled the incoming enemies for just a teeny bit. Naruto looked to his right arm and found an arrow sticking out of it. He quickly rolled over and stabbed a man in the leg while trying to take the arrow out of his arm. Finding that he would need more time to get the arrow out of his arm, Naruto quickly placed his blades together too form one blade and used his left arm to kill and maim the bastards.

-

"We must break through that defensive line to aid our allies! Find away either around it or through it immediately, or our allies will fall!" Hideyoshi yelled to his troops. They in return ran into two separate directions, one towards the hills where the lower canons were, and one towards the defensive line. Prepping their spears and swords for an assault, Hideyoshi's, men ran into the line of enemy troops and relentlessly attacked the line hopping for a break. Spears digging into chests and swords lobbing off body parts, the men from both sides struggled for victory.

After about ten minutes of hacking and slashing at the enemy line, a whole soon opened and inadvertently let a couple of Toyotomi in and behind the line and leading to a back assault helping to make even bigger wholes form in the line. By the time this was happening, the troops that went to where the canons were, were starting to show up behind the line helping their allies tear down the crumbling line.

"Forward! The Akechi main camp is just around the bend!" Hideyoshi yelled to his men. As the main force of Hideyoshi's forces were rounding the bend, an ambush opened fire on the group sending them back from the corner and finding a different way into the enemy's main camp. After returning to the broken line, Hideyoshi called up on some grafters to get a surveyor of the land to find an alternate route. After viewing the maps, Hideyoshi came to a decision and moved his army towards the route that was closer to Shoryuji.

A messenger came running to Hideyoshi as he was climbing back into his saddle to advance, "Hideyoshi-Sama, a report from Ishida Mitsunari-Sama, has confirmed a large sized force moving to Mt. Tenno, all members of the Akechi!" the messenger stated.

"DAMN! Well just have to go and help Mitsunari now wont we? Damn! What direction are the Akechi moving towards?" Hideyoshi asked.

"The side closet to the Akechi main camp milord." The man stated.

"Let's go! We move to protect those canons! You messenger, tell Shima Sakon, that there is an ambush on the main path and tell him to go towards the path in the south nearest Shoryuji." Hideyoshi commanded before turning to go and defend the canons.

-

The enemy soldiers poured out upon Naruto as he tried to fight with one arm. As a man tried to stab Naruto, he dodged out of the way only to duck or die as a sword came splitting the air where his head was once at. _'Damn it! Kyuubi, can you push some of your chakra into my arm so the arrow would fly off like the time with Haku and his senbon three years ago?'_ Naruto asked the giant kitsune.

**_'Only if you get a larger time period to stop moving around; other wards you'll loose a limb, or worse your life. No I can't help you right now, not even with chakra, my demon sense is tingling.'_** She replied to Naruto as he ducked another wild swing.

Naruto jumped out of the group, no mob, of soldiers and landed away from them so he could try to quickly try to remove the lodged arrow. _'What? Your "Demon sense" is what-iling?'_ Naruto asked, as he had to leave the arrow alone and dodge multiple arrows and lances that were sailing through the air at him. The arrow was still stuck fast, and he just couldn't afford to fiddle with it at the moment.

**_'What I meant was, the Akatsuki has taken someone and has taken their demon. In essence I could be able to tell you it was if had more time to do that in stead of heal minor scratches and cuts.'_** The demon told the warrior in trouble.

_'Please hurry and find out whom it was who has been killed. If it is someone that I know of then tell me their name, but if it not one that I know then tell me the name of the biju. You can stop healing the minor scratches and cuts at anytime; just any big wounds would suffice. Now if you would excuse me, I have some bastards to slay!'_ Naruto thought back while slicing a man's head and kicking the body into a crow of incoming men making some of them to fly into others , successfully making a big enough hole...to be shot at by an archer.

The Arrow flew at Naruto with surprising speed. He tried to dodge left, only to find a spear thrust closing him off and steering him back into the flying projectiles way. He opted for the right but was again denied by one of the captains that had, had enough and was trying to kill Naruto probably for a promotion. Naruto quickly brought his right arm and forced his hand into a seal and **_Kawarrimied_** out of the projectiles path, striking another man who he had switched with.

Naruto took this opportunity to disappear into the woods and sit on a tree at the top, looking for a group of allied soldiers or someone to that extent. Again he tried to take the arrow out of his arm, but almost slipped as he yanked it trying to get it loose. Naruto caught himself and then decided to break off most of the stupid piece of wood so the butt of the arrow wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. Breaking it off, Naruto felt the added pain slowly fade as the weight from the arrow was no longer tailing out of his arm.

Slowly making his arm feasible again. Slowly the mass of men were running back towards the main camp and towards Nene most likely; Naruto decided to make sure that he could use his blades as two again. Pulling his blades apart, Naruto placed one in each hand, and to his surprise he found out that even with the searing pain in his arm, he could still swing it. Jumping down to the ground, Naruto surveyed the land and found only the dead and injured on the ground.

Naruto was shell shocked. How could people of the same army not care about the injured people in their army? Even a half disabled man could learn to fire a bow, so why are they just leaving them there? Did they even have hearts, or was it just because that maybe they were afraid that they would either die, or be killed by Akechi Mitsuhide? Making sure to stay out of the men's range of view, Naruto hopped along the shadows and set full off in the Akechi main camps direction.

Upon arriving at the south gate, Naruto found that at least some of the Toyotomi had been able to find ways passed the blockade, not much, but still enough to take some of the brunt defense force off of him and Nene for a bit. Naruto decided to stop and make a whole bunch of **_Kage Bunshin_** and then have them place them selves in a **_Henge_**, to make it look like there was another force coming from the south pass.

Naruto's **_Kage Bunshin_** worked well to distract the group of enemies that were hanging around the south gate looking for any one to attack, they saw a small force of Toyotomi rushing towards them and wondered how they made it around the ambush units that were stationed by the corner of Shoryuji. It wasn't a large force, but it was larger than what they had seen at the west gate. They quickly called for some archers and other various units to aid them with the decimation of the enemy and took defensive positions until the back up could arrive.

The fake army ran towards the main camp with only a few things on their programmed minds; annihilate. Their orders were to hold and or break the defensive units guarding the gate, and if need be, protect ally units that might arrive from the west. The clones rushed in and acted like real men on the battle field; bleeding and staying in existence for a bit before dispelling and falling over when they were knocked down. They weren't super clones, they just had a bit more chakra in their systems to sustain them for a bit longer than one good hit.

Naruto took to the tree tops and followed the fake army towards the enemy guards that were stationed out side of the gate, definitely more than what had been there twenty minutes ago. All the clones that were 'Killed' didn't explode into smoke and powder, they just dissipated were they fell. So far Naruto had seen one lesser officer and a bunch of archers taking down most of the army that he had made.

His army wasn't that bad either, it wasn't the best, but still. They had taken down about forty men out the near hundred that had rushed out from the gate to help their allies. Naruto took this chance to re-enter the battle and summoned a clone from the fray and had him change into a ninja to help him with the **_Rasengan_** that was slowly forming in his hand. The swirling ball of chakra spun wildly as the clone met up with him and stabilized it enough for Naruto to launch out at the horde of enemies.

"Giro Satake! Get over here and help fend off the enemy!" yelled out a captain from the enemy horde. The situation was getting desperate and the horde of enemies needed help with the army of Toyotomi that had just appeared from around the bend.

Giro Satake, was a medium built man around 5'6", with a few scares on his torso that he proudly exposed when in a fight, he had short tan colored hair and a small beard growing that made him look like a bearded dragon. He wore a black and very pale blue uniform that held no clan symbol, he had a foreign sword that looked like it was five feet tall, the handle of the beast was made of wood and had different metals around it. It had a picture of a foreign dragon carved into it. The blade it self was tinged red and held a very grotesque aura around it, it was a double edged sword and even though it looked like it was just a regular sword it was so sharp that it could probably cut through most metals.

"What the hell do you want me to do huh? None of these guys are a challenge for me, it would sully my name if I fought in this battle. Call me if any of them make it through the gates then I will gladly spread some fresh blood for my blade to drink; but until then you're on your own!" Satake yelled out towards the lesser general.

"Fine then! Tell Akechi-Sama that we need him to be prepared for battle, and also tell him that the ambush plan has not succeeded and they have probably either run off or they have betrayed us!" the man yelled out as he continued to swipe at the Toyotomi troops.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on you dumb ass." Satake grumbled out as he walked over to Mitsuhide's tent. When he arrived he knocked on the post outside and waited for some conformation before entering. After hearing a grunt Satake opened the flap and walked in. "Akechi-Sama, it seems that a group of Toyotomi has been able to pass through the Shoryuji ambush point. The lesser general at the south gate believes that either the ambush captain has betrayed us or they were scared and run off. He also wanted me to tell you that you should don your armor and sword just in case, no doubt you heard about the little ninja surprise earlier, right?" Satake explained to his commander.

"Which little ninja surprise Giro? The one with the animal like screaming and growling or Nene who was reported about five minutes before you arrived?" Mitsuhide asked Satake as he started to don his armor.

"The one at the south gate, Mitsuhide-Sama." He replied.

"WHAT?" Mitsuhide almost yelled as he dropped his blade and almost fell backwards.

"You mean you didn't know about the attacker at the south gate?" Satake asked with a fake concern plastered in his voice. "There should have been a guard that ran off to tell you about it, it was about twenty minutes ago. Maybe the ninja picked him off as a warning, all I know is that supposedly he was killed a short while ago, but the group never brought his head back." Satake informed his semi frightened lord.

"Satake, as your lord, I want you to go and slay those Toyotomi at the south gate, while I have fun with Hideyoshi's wife Nene. If you met any ninja, take their heads and I will shorten your sentence by how much I deem them to be worth in cash. Do you understand me? I am giving you a chance to regain your freedom faster, so it would be wise to not wait around and not involve your self like last time. Now leave my sight and do not come back unless it is an emergency." Mitsuhide ordered Satake before taking his leave.

On his way back to the south gate Satake was thinking about how to get out of Mitsuhide's clutches and back into the life of freedom he once had. How he hated the man; serving him made even killing bandits he met from time to time less enjoyable. But as he walked back towards the gate he heard a lot more men shouting than there once was. He started to walk a bit faster than before until he heard small explosions from behind the walls. He quickly burst out into a run and sped past some of the injured that were dragged inside so they wouldn't become hazards to the rest of the men fighting.

By the time he made it to the gate all that he could see was a few men of the Toyotomi and two grey ninjas and one was holding something that looked like what Nobunaga did to people for fun. The ball of purple energy would be thrown at enemies and peons alike and they would explode leaving a small crater and many either wounded or dead. Only this ball of energy looked not only more powerful than Nobunaga's did, but it was also a light blue almost white color. He watched as the two ninja ran straight towards the lesser general that had yelled at him earlier and once the ninja was almost upon him, he stuck his hand out in front him and what came next was something that Satake would most likely never to forget.

The orb of energy ripped right through the troops and hit lesser general and entered his stomach. The orb dissipated for a moment and then all of a sudden, the man exploded into ribbons of guts and blood. The many different body parts flew off in all directions hitting other men of the Akechi sending them either to the ground or just making them throw up all over the ground.

_'What amazing strength and power! If this ninja accepts my offer to duel and beats me in battle, then I will ask him to kill Mitsuhide for me. As much as I would like to kill him my self, my family's honor is more important than revenge.'_ Satake thought. Gripping his blade tight he ran out and started slicing at the Toyotomi army, only soon afterwards realizing that it was all just a trick. His blade had no blood on its hilt and the bodies of his enemies were all the same consistency when he cut through them.

_'This is just a parlor trick! All of these enemies must be illusions made by those two ninja. The question is which one was the one who launched that attack?'_ Satake thought as he continued to vanquish the clones, with the amount of clones that were left fighting him, Satake was beginning to think about what ninja had used the orb of energy that caused so much destruction with one blow.

-

Naruto had charged up a **_Rasengan_** and was bee lining for one of the lesser generals that had attacked him earlier. His attack had ripped the man to shreds. His body parts were flying everywhere and everyone was plastered with blood. But almost immediately after that attack was complete and he and his clone had moved back and started to attack the Akechi men again; a man ran out of the gates and started dismissing his clones with a weird sword that Naruto had never seen before. There was something about the blade that made him edgy. It was almost like the blade screamed for blood and the tinge of red on the blade it self was another factor. It wasn't like the blades that he had seen when he was at Tenten's when he was younger those swords were painted; but this blade seemed to be colored red like someone had used it for mass slaughter and then forgot to wipe the blood off of it.

Naruto jumped back and winced at the pain that was caused by the arrow and the **_Rasengan_**; he hoisted his blades again and quickly started cutting his way through the enemy, while his clones were being dispersed. Noting that the man was very fast in killing his clones, Naruto decided to step up the pace and start slaying enemies in larger numbers than just one or two at a time.

Undoing the compartments on his blades, Naruto swung them at full force and although with pain searing through his right arm, the shuriken did do much more damage than just swinging around like a monkey and hoping that someone would step into the blades. The shuriken almost struck the new comer but then swerved at the last second and struck down six archers, one for each shuriken. Naruto then started to use speed with his descending strikes and started to slice men from their heads to their feet. Once landing on the ground from the last two attacks, Naruto started doing wide range slashing movements with one blade and smaller dicing motions with the other.

Naruto kept up this kind of fighting until there was only about ten men left on the Akechi side, and then he started preparing for his ultimate attack. He was just about to voice his attack when the new comer decided to speak up.

"So, you're a ninja huh?" the man asked as he leaned on his blade.

"Maybe" Naruto replied while sending a thought to his last remaining clone that he had ordered into hiding.

"Maybe…what kind of answer is that? Either you are or your not, so what is it?" the man asked yet again.

"Just like I said, maybe." Naruto retorted.

"Well you wanna know my guess? I think that you are a ninja, now tell me who you work for and we might be able to figure something out; I'd hate to kill such a worthy adversary in the first go." He spoke again all the while leaning on his blade.

"It would seem that you are correct, now if you would please explain why you aren't fighting me like the others would be doing right now?" Naruto asked the man, while gripping his blades just in case.

"Ha, ha, it is easy actually, first your wearing ninja garbs and have the weapons of at least two other people I know about and they are also ninja, but the thing is, their women; and I was wondering as to why you were using that kind of weapon, when it is mainly for women in the first place?" he explained while taking the nasty looking blade out of the ground and pulled some of the dirt of the tip.

Naruto moved back ever so slightly before answering him, "Maybe I am just playing ninja and wanted to kill some people, you ever think of that? And for the blades, well as you can see I am not extremely tall so they fit me for now. You still haven't answered my other question yet."

"Oh the part about not attacking you as I try to figure anything out?" Naruto nodded his head; "Well you see, how do I know if you are a double crosser that needs to be punished by Mitsuhide-_Sama_ or if you are just some ronin that can be hired to help us against the Toyotomi. Anyways, I know that you aren't just a kid with a drive to kill people because I know that all those troops of the Toyotomi were fake." The man said again while moving his blade yet again; only this time it was into a stance that Naruto had never seen before.

"You saw through my plans then huh? Well at least you aren't as stupid as these idiots are. The only blood on me or them for that matter is their own. But tell me how you know about the them being fake before we fight, I would like to know now just incase you accidentally kill me in this fight?" Naruto asked.

"Well I suppose I could, but then you will have to tell me your name so as I can fight you with honor. This blade is foreign meaning it comes from a different country, it comes from a land that supposedly has different types of magical creatures that can make a demon seem like a kitten at first glance. This blade was taken as a prize from my ancestors about three hundred years ago, and has been passed down from father to the best suited son to wield it. Off course we have to learn the foreigner's way of swords man ship, but we still know how to use samurai skills. This blade knows when the enemy is fake or alive just by cutting the enemy; for you see, this blade actually drinks the blood that is spilled on its hilt, thus giving it the name **Doragon** **Kouzetsu, or Dragon's Tongue."** The man said while moving his hand towards the hilt and sliced his hand on the blade and then let some blood drop upon the sword.

Naruto watched in fascination as the blood hit the sword and did nothing for a moment. But after a few seconds, the blood seemed to be sucked towards the handle from where a dragon's mouth could be seen.

"It drinks the blood from its victims and then heals and sharpens it self. Now that the prologue is done, let me introduce my self to you, my name is Giro Satake, and I challenge you to a duel for freedom!" the man now known as Giro Satake replied out and then seemed to be caught in a locked lunging stance.

"Well then, my Name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I accept your challenge but only on one condition…You tell me what you mean by 'a Duel for Freedom' after this is done." And with that Naruto brought his blades up and blocked an attack that seemed to appear from nowhere at all.

The force of the three blades was enough to make Naruto stagger, Satake's blade must be heavy to move him this much, five inches and on a block too. _'If the blade is this heavy then Satake must take a toll on his stamina faster than most.'_ Naruto thought as he blocked yet another strike from the massive and feral blade.

"You must either be pretty strong to make it this far boy, either that or your blades are still new and strong." Satake said while bringing his blade up for a bottom strike that would have sliced off Naruto's arm if he hadn't been able to move back in time.

"And why do you say that?" Naruto asked while unleashing a violent spin with both blades streaming towards Satake's head.

Satake blocked both attacks and then jumped backwards before moving again at a fast speed to try to knock Naruto off guard and gut him. "Well now that I know that you have some real strength I will answer my own question. Your blades are new aren't they? I can tell because if they were old and in need of repair then my blade would have sliced both blades in half with the first strike or so." He said while jumping off the ground and dodging a nasty strike aimed for the nads.

"Well I am glad that someone appreciates my strength and has the decency to tell me while I fight and not after I am knocked out or close to death." Naruto replied as he dodged an attack threatening to hit his gut. "Well then let me tell you that there are only a few people who have been able to keep up with me as long as you have. You're pretty strong yourself, but there is one question I have to ask you mind if I speak it now?" Naruto said as he dodged the double edged blade and attacked Satake.

"Well I don't think that it would harm the fight as long as it isn't something stupid like 'Will you marry my sister' I have had people ask me that before." Satake replied but then looked down casted and didn't see a strike coming for his face. When he realized that he had slipped mentally from battle, he found one blade in his face and another aimed at his stomach. "Why did you stop? This is a duel so why did you stop?" he asked Naruto.

"A couple of reasons; one is I haven't asked my question yet, another is why until I get that answer I will not continue the duel. The last one is that it is dishonorable to slay a distracted opponent in a one-on-one fight like this. Now spill!" Naruto told the man in front of him.

"Well this is a first but as you have commanded, I will tell you why I looked away. When you asked me earlier if you could ask me a question, and then I told you my exception. I have received many invitations to marry into other clans before." Satake started to explain.

"And that is disheartening because…?" Naruto pushed.

"I am the last of my clan." Satake explained with hint of venom in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"And who killed your clan? Was it a brother or someone that just wanted your clan to serve them and then killed them off just because?" Naruto asked while moving back just a bit.

"NO! My brother never killed anyone in our family! The reason why I am clan-less is because my family used to serve Nobunaga-Sama up until a few years ago." Satake explained while taking in the flinch from Naruto when he said Nobunaga.

"And why were they killed? Did _Nobunaga_ just get tired of them like so many other people I have heard about before?" Naruto said, while adding venomous tone to Nobunaga's name.

"NO! I mean yes! I don't know who to blame, him or _Mitsuhide-Sama_." Satake said while putting his hands to his head and grabbed his hair and tugged on it while he said that.

"Why would _Mitsuhide_ have anything to do about it?" Naruto asked hoping that he could get an ally out of killing Mitsuhide.

"Nobunaga-Sama wasn't always like he was when Akechi betrayed him. Before that he was just a lord that stopped bandits and such while letting his fame spread in an attempt to control the land and end the chaos. But then a few years ago, _Mitsuhide-Sama_ showed up and joined the army and my lords plans flew into fruition from there on. He did something to awaken a darker side in Nobunaga-Sama and he helped it to come into bloom. About two years ago my family stopped willing serving Nobunaga-Sama due to his plans of attacking places and dealing with peasants that didn't want to join him.

"One day my family pulled out and left the Oda, and moved back to our ancestral home land and stayed there for a few months before _he_ came. That bastard _Mitsuhide-Sama_ had convinced Nobunaga-Sama that my clan was a threat and needed to be destroyed at all costs. He was given consent and moved to attack us with a much larger force than our own and stared to kill everyone. Men, women, children, most if not all of the babies that had just been born; they were all slain by that _man!_ I saw my father and mother fall in battle to protect some children and _he_ was standing there with their blood running off his blade and letting it fall on to the children's' corpses. He found me with my father's blade and decided to capture me as a sandal barer. That day was the day I vowed to some how kill him even if it meant dieing in the process!" Satake finished his story with tears running down his cheeks.

"If you hate the bastard so much then why not kill him when he is weak and unprotected?" Naruto asked in hopes of gaining a new ally soon.

"I am bound by the last honor of my clan that if one is captured by an enemy, then he is to serve him until he dies. I can't kill him my self until he disowns me or someone else weakens him to the point where he deemed too weak. I have been doing my all to stop his reign of power since I knew of this battle. You say his name in equal loathe, what has he done to you to make you want to kill him so?" Satake explained.

Now it was Naruto's turn to look away from battle, only he when he realized that he had phased out, he didn't find a blade near him at all. Taking a breathe, Naruto finally spoke, "When I came to the village of Saika, I found it being decimated by Nobunaga and his men, but I didn't really know much about what was happening so I decided to help the villagers. Anyways, I found and helped out a small girl and fought briefly with _Mitsuhide-Teme_ and got away. Later he somehow found the little girl while I was trying to find some survivors from the burnt village, and decapitated her in cold blood. The act had angered me and I swore that I would take his life for taking her's. Ever since then, I have been trying to find a way to kill him, without joining a large army, but eventually found my way into the Toyotomi after I met a friend that was currently employed and still is under Hideyoshi-Sama." Naruto explained to Satake.

"I realize that you are not my enemy, but still; I can't just let you pass through unless you were to become my lord after killing Mitsuhide-Sama. If you can deal with another person in your group, then I will let you pass and let you slay Mitsuhide-Sama. Will you?" Satake half explained and begged.

"I don't like the idea of ruling over someone as powerful as you and not treating you like an equal. If I do this deed, then you will have to follow my every command no matter how stupid they seem, right?" Naruto asked the man.

"Well…yes I would; Why?" Satake asked.

Naruto smiled a fox smile and then said, "Oh nothing. Just some things that…oh never mind. Now is their some way that I would could enter the camp without really being noticed by someone or even better fake my death?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes, it just so happens that I was supposed to bring him your head after I 'Killed' you. Since you are a ninja, then can you make an illusion that might make it seem like I am hauling your decapitated head back to Mitsuhide-Sama?' Satake asked in high hopes.

"Nope." Naruto said with a small grin.

"What?!" Satake yelled. "You're a ninja but you can't make an illusion?"

"Yep." Naruto replied back, still grinning.

"Why are you smiling at a time like this?" Satake yelled in a hushed voice.

Naruto simply put his hands into a seal and before finishing anything, he said, "Who needs illusions when you can do this?!" with that he transformed into a grotesque severed head and fell to the ground.

"O-kay. As long as you don't weigh a ton, this should work. Hope you can wait until tonight though, that's when he usually returns from battle to eat a meal fit for an emperor." And with that, Satake picked up the fake head, and walked back into the camp, but only after sending a small smoke bomb into a hole that would contact his allies, and then stabbed a few nosy guards that ran out to see what the smoke was for.

**-**

As that was going on between Naruto and Satake, Hideyoshi, Mitsunari and Kiyomasa, were trying to keep Mt. Tenn­o from falling into Mitsuhide's hands. Mitsuhide had launched two successful ambushes at both passes and almost crumpled the defenses as Hideyoshi and his army came to aid them.

"Keep these swine off of my mountain! They must not take control of the cannons or the main camp will be destroyed!" Hideyoshi yelled out to his officers and troops as he swung his tri-staff at enemies and smashed their bones to pieces.

Mitsunari was dealing with a good number of enemies as he cut their throats with his war fan. "Yes, this is a problem my lord, but do you think that our allies have found a way into the camp and taken Mitsuhide down yet?" he asked as he sent his fan through another mans neck, and watched the blood fly out as he pulled it out of said man's neck.

"I only hope that they haven't fallen to same fate as we have my lord. We could really use some help right about now." Kiyomasa yelled out over the roar of battle.

"I too hope, Kiyomasa, Mitsunari, that our allies have taken the camp and defeated Mitsuhide; but there is something about the way that this is all going that makes me apprehensive. It is almost like Mitsuhide wanted us to be lured us back here to attack who ever is within the camp area without back up." Hideyoshi hollered over the battle cries of death and despair.

"If that is you my Lord, then the only ones that we know about are, mistress Nene, and the boy, Naruto I thinks his name was, or is." Mitsunari said as he killed an archer that was trying to shoot Hideyoshi from the back.

"My Kami! If that is so, then must repel this attack and head for the Akechi main camp to aid them immediately!" Hideyoshi shouted as he killed more men as he rode through the small battle field and started attacking one of the lesser generals that was in command of the ambush units.

-

Shima Sakon and his troops were moving passed Shoryuji, and were aiming for the south gate's pass. They were nearing the band when a group of Akechi men came running out and started to attack when a smaller group ran out of the other side of the pass and took out the commanding officer of the Akechi ambush unit.

The new group was wearing the regular Akechi uniform, but was attacking their own allies; this was a puzzling turn of events that Sakon needed to figure out and fast. He didn't have time to ask as the groups leader came out of the mob and addressed him formally, "Great Shima Sakon, we are here to lend unto you safe passage to the Akechi main camp, do you comply?"

"First off, what is the meaning off this attack? Do you harbor ill will towards your own kind, or are you just an advanced hidden Toyotomi assassin unit?" Sakon asked while gripping his blade.

"Do not pull your blade on those who whish to help you in your endeavor to slay Mitsuhide, we are not Toyotomi, but are under the order of an officer who is bound to Mitsuhide as a prisoner of war. We are to either aid you, or leave you to deal with your own problems." The leader said to Sakon.

"And how do I know that this isn't a trap?" Sakon asked the man.

The man grinned and then said, "You don't. If you want proof then you'll just have to follow us into the main camp and slay Mitsuhide. Your allies are under attack as we speak, and the mountain is being fought for; you would no allies either way."

"I don't trust you at all, but I would rather hope that you are against Mitsuhide and not with him." Sakon stopped for a minute and then said, "Fine, we will aid you for now, but if you pull off any shit, then I will slay you my self I am I understood?"

"Clearly." The man replied and then ordered his own troops forward towards Mitsuhide and the Akechi main camp.

-

It had been nearly two hours since Nene and Naruto split up to attack the main camp and so far Nene had only been scratched by swords and spear tips. She had fought one lesser general and a bunch of captains, but no real challenges. She was swinging her blades half heartedly and not really paying attention anymore, when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"If it isn't Nene-San, so you're the reason as to why my men haven't been able to pass onwards to Mt. Tenno. But then again, didn't you think this was just a little too easy even for you?" the man said,

"Well if it isn't Mitsuhide-San, tell me did you come all the way out here just to say hi?" Nene replied.

"Ha, ha, no I didn't actually. I came here to tell you that this whole ordeal is finally over. My men have made their way up the cliffs and on to the passes of Mt. Tenno, and have by now either slain or are close to slaying Hideyoshi-Dono." Mitsuhide explained to Nene.

"What do you mean by that?" Nene said while moving her blades into a loose defensive stance.

"The reason why you haven't had any fun around here is because I sent my men out to wait for Hideyoshi-Dono and kill him, very early this morning Nene. Now I am going to give you a chance Nene. If you can survive a challenge one-on-one duel, then I will let you live as my wife; but if you fail, well then…you get the picture!" Mitsuhide said with a lecherous grin on his face.

"You pig! I will not accept the winning terms of this duel, but I will kill you for what you have just said to me!" Nene yelled as she brought her right blade upwards towards Mitsuhide's face; however the attack was blocked by Mitsuhide's katana. Bringing her left blade downwards on his head, he moved backwards and struck the blade with a passing movement of his sword. Nene staggered for a moment but corrected her self and was able to dodge a fatal blow to her face.

"Is this all that the famed kunoichi wife of Hideyoshi-Dono has for strength? Pathetic! I have foughten children better than you; all well such is the life of a pampered woman is it not?" Mitsuhide said with a mocking tone.

Nene was beyond furious and started striking faster and faster until Mitsuhide had to jump backwards more than once to regain his ability to attack the enraged woman. "Well that was better, but I think that you are at your limit wouldn't you agree? While you have been fighting all day long and tiring your self out, I have been resting and dealing with morons like your husband all day long. I must say that it is very easy to kill you right now as you are, my skills are not for the tired and weak Nene; so I ask you again, will you join me as my wife?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Fuc-Oommff" Nene tried to reply before being knocked out by a viscous hand chop from Mitsuhide him self.

"That is very bad language miss Nene, I will have to beat it out of you later; but for now, if Hideyoshi does somehow make it through that ambush attack, I can use you as a line of weakness and kill him very easily; Hahahaha!" Mitsuhide laughed out.

-

Three hours later

-

The attacks on Mt. Tenno were repelled and the Toyotomi were now regaining some lost time and land. "Forward!" Hideyoshi shouted out to the three or more armies that were now running after his horse; "We must aid the attacks on the Akechi main camp! Don't give a single man quarter, rip them apart!"

"My lord," Kiyomasa suddenly spoke out as he rode next to his lord. "Shouldn't mistress Nene and the boy have been able to take Mitsuhide down by now?"

"Yes indeed." Came Mitsunari's drawl voice from the other side of Hideyoshi; "Apparently the enemy had a larger force than we thought they had. They had enough to repel our attacks on the main camp not once but twice, and launched three successful ambushes on out forces. Who are we to say that Mitsuhide didn't have more allies back at his camp? Nene and the boy are very strong, but I don't think that they could repel a large force on their own for long." He deducted.

"Even though it pains me to say this, you're right Mitsunari; they couldn't repel such a force. But right now we need to give them the benefit of the doubt." Hideyoshi said, then he picked up his tri-staff and thrust it into the air before shouting, "For our allies and our lord!" an agreeing horde of voices followed after and filled the sky like thunder.

-

"So you're telling me that you serve someone that serves Mitsuhide so he can kill him?" Sakon asked as he and his army followed the man that had saved them from an ambush attack.

"Yes. He can't attack or kill Mitsuhide because of clan honor, so he has gained support from the few troops and officers he has met, that also hate Mitsuhide." The man replied while still leading the army to the main camp.

"And why does this man want to kill Mitsuhide, but can't kill him himself?" Sakon asked further.

"He wants to kill Mitsuhide because he did something to Nobunaga-Sama to awaken his inner demon by aiding his campaigns. He started to attack innocents and that in turn pissed one of the following groups of clans that had sworn to aid him in battle. They returned to their home lands, and were left alone for about two years afterwards. About two years ago Mitsuhide got Nobunaga-Sama to listen to his plots and attacked our leader's home land. There were no survivors but our leader, or at least none that he knows about." The man said as they neared the camp.

"And why is this man still alive then?" Sakon asked.

"For a few reasons, some that our leader knows about and some that he doesn't know about. One is that he has learned a foreign sword style, and is the only one that can wield his family's blade; another is so he could have a servant that could fight if needed. The reasons that our leader doesn't know about are, one he can speak and understand the European language; and the second reason is so if the Europeans ever come to attack while they both are alive, he can set up an alliance through marriage." The man explained to Sakon and his men.

"Ahh…I can see why he would want to kill him; so are there any plans as to go about attacking the main camp, or is it just mass murder and mayhem?" Sakon asked.

"Just destroy the enemy before they destroy you." The man said to him.

-

Two hours later

-

Giro Satake was walking by the main tent and heard Mitsuhide's voice coming from it so he decided to stop and listen to the voices.

"Hideyoshi is dead you know Nene. If you want time to grieve before I make you my wife, then I suggest you do it now; because after dinner, you're mine and mine alone!" came the unmistakable voice of Mitsuhide.

"No! Hideyoshi will never fall to the likes of you!" she said while trying to suppress her fear and worry. "You may have won that duel, but you have not won anything, I did NOT approve of this kind of arrangement, and not only did you break your word of a one-on-one duel, you also had a conspirator aiding you!"

Satake bristled at the notion of Mitsuhide cheating just to gain a new female into his rather small harem. Still he resumed his façade and knocked on the post out side the tent flap and then waited for an answer. After a brief moment of silence, the flap opened and Mitsuhide waved Satake in.

"Ahh Satake, please do come in and take a seat anywhere; well maybe not next to my new wife she's a real feisty one, she might bite, no wonder Hideyoshi took such a liking to her? Anyways, tell me you killed that annoying pest around the south gate?" Mitsuhide asked with a small bit of pride laced within.

"Yes my lord I have killed the ninja that was around the south gate like you commanded me." Satake reported. The look on Nene's face was unreadable on the outside, but on the inside her face fell faster than a rock.

"Good, good! Show me the face of the dead ninja so I may take the time off your enslavement." Mitsuhide said.

Nene then looked up at the man known as Satake and felt just a small well of hope that he didn't kill Naruto and this was all a ploy to kill Mitsuhide.

"This is," Mitsuhide started as he looked at the bundle on his desk. "This is disgusting! Could you have made his face anymore illegible? Wait a minute!" he said as he saw the blond hair sticking out of the skull. "Yes it is! It's that little brat that killed my platoon before I betrayed Nobunaga-Sama! I have finally killed him!" Mitsuhide said while not caring to look at Nene's or Satake's face.

"Mitsuhide-Sama, my enslavement time for this prize?" Satake asked.

"What was it before let's see here now. Ahh yes there it is, thirty years and for bringing in a prize such as this…twenty nine years!" Mitsuhide said, while starting to prance about.

"Mitsuhide-Sama! The last one I killed got three years off my time and he was a normal man! I kill this ninja who was given you problems before, and it is one year?" Satake exclaimed.

"Don't you take that tone with me boy! If I wanted you dead then you would be, if I wanted to give you your freedom then I could, but I wont; not yet at least anyways. The last man was more than what he seemed so that is why he was worth three years on my chart, this boy while strong was not so dangerous; so therefore he is worth one year." Mitsuhide said, while walking out of the tent.

"Well that went over quite well don't you think?" Satake asked Naruto who was still lying on the table but never the less just winked. Unfortunately for him Nene had found something that she could throw from her tied predicament and chucked it at his head. "Ow! What the in the nine hells was that for?" Satake growled out.

"You killed Naruto! How could you?!" Nene quietly yelled at Satake.

"First off, this is war is it not? And in war people die it is the way of life. Second, he isn't dead, he is just acting like it so he can kill that man for me." Satake growled out.

"Well then, if he is alive then were is he?" Nene asked not believing what the man just told her.

"Doing what ninjas do, hiding." Satake responded before moving the decapitated head towards Nene.

"That is his head! You lie! You killed him!" Nene yelled out in anger, not because she cared about Naruto, no; it was because she owed him her life for saving her before.

"Oh really? Then can a real head do this?" Satake asked as he thrust the head in front of her. Nene looked at the head and then one of the eyes winked at her; and if that wasn't enough, the mouth moved as well.

"AAAAHHHH!" Nene screamed at the sight.

"Shut up! Don't scream like that you're going to attract attention!" Satake growled out. Nene shut up and for a moment Satake thought that everything was in the clear when,

"What is going on here?" Mitsuhide asked as he walked back in the tent.

"Nothing Mitsuhide-Sama, she was being stupid and tried to scream for help." Satake answered.

"Is this so Nene, or are you two hiding something from me?" Mitsuhide demanded.

"No it's not either of those reasons; I was because I saw a snake by my feet." Nene responded while blushing in embarrassment.

"Good. Now tell me Satake, why are you still here?" he asked.

"Well you see sir, I was going to leave after reporting when I found out that she could still move her hands enough to grab and throw stones at people. Since I didn't want to be in trouble when you returned and might have either found her missing or attacked by her, I stayed behind to protect you." Satake responded to his lord.

"Fine. Go get some food and then get some sleep, I want you to be nice and rested when we finish eradicating the Toyotomi forces; and I don't think that I will need any more help here soon after." Mitsuhide replied with hidden lust in his last few words.

"As you wish Mitsuhide-Sama." Satake said while turning to leave; but as he neared the tent flap, he stopped and then asked; "Do you wish me to take the severed head out of your tent for the night while you have fun interrogating the prisoner?" Satake asked.

"What? Oh yes please." And with that Mitsuhide waited until the flap closed behind him and then tried to take Nene.

-

It was two hours later when Mitsuhide had left his tent and stalked out into the night for some fresh air. _'That bitch! How dare she kick me in the crotch, who does she think she is? I mean her husband is dead and she has no hope of being saved by anyone, so why doesn't she let me take her?'_ he thought as he went to the latrines. As he walked back to his tent he noticed that some of his guards weren't where they were supposed to be.

"You there! What do you think you're doing? Stand up and get back into position this minute!" he ordered the men.

The men just turned around and gave Mitsuhide a small shock, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, it looks like a snake doesn't it Kyo?" spoke one of the guards.

"No that's not a snake Masa, that's a bitch!" the other man replied.

"Do you know who you're talking to here? I am Akechi Mitsuhide-" Mitsuhide started but was cut off.

"Yeah we know who you are, you are our victim. Sound the horn Masa, and I will show our guest a show." The one known as Kyo, as he turned around and showed the colors for the Toyotomi on his uniform.

"You two are traitors to your country and lord, for betraying me, I grant you death!" Mitsuhide shouted as he ran towards the two men. Unfortunately for Mitsuhide he walked into a previous set trap. As he slashed Kyo through the torso, Masa sent up a bomb and took his own blade and tried to avenge his friend. He was cut down before he even got to his friends corpse.

Running over to his tent to grab his armor and wake up his soldiers, he noticed that there were already many Toyotomi in his main camp. Running faster and faster in hopes of getting to his tent, he passed two men in tattered cloaks both with distinctive weapons, one giant blade and one rifle. Mitsuhide ran into his tent to see that Nene was still tied down and was about to go over to her and use her as a hostage, when a bullet ran through his tent and almost hit him.

"So this is what the great Mitsuhide does after a battle huh?" replied a voice from behind him.

"So it seems, that's more than a little bit disturbing Mitsuhide." Said another voice from behind him.

"What are you talking about? You don't like to have sex after a battle? Neither of you can deny it, both of you worms are ronin and would gladly have sex with any young female!" Mitsuhide yelled at them.

"Well yes that is true in a sense…" spoke one of the men; he stepped into the light of the candle and removed his cloak to show the face of Sakon standing there with his giant sword.

"But most men like us have sex with women, live ones at that; not dead men." Stated the other man, also removing his cloak to show the features of Magoichi standing in the tent flap with his rifle pointed in the air. "Never thought of you as a homosexual-necrophiliac there Mitsuhide!" he finished with a pull of his rifles trigger sending a burst of sound into the air, rallying the Toyotomi and the Akechi armies.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was trying to have sex with a woman, unless you can't figure out that Nene is a woman, and this sleeping figure is indeed," Mitsuhide turned around and then said, "A dead…man?"

With that last part leaving his mouth, he picked up his sword and lunged at the two men with lightning fast speeds and tried to cleave them in two. Sakon brought his sword up to block the blade that was flying towards him. Magoichi brought is bayoneted rifle down on the sword to immobilize the weapon any further.

"Ha! Do you think you have beaten me just because you have stopped my blade? You do realize that more than one of your officers has fallen to my blade don't you?" seeing the looks on Sakon and Magoichi faces, Mitsuhide pressed the matter. "Your friend Magoichi, the boy has fallen to my ambushes and my greatest warrior, his head rests with the other officers heads, or rather when they arrive that is." Mitsuhide cackled out.

"And who might that be Mitsuhide?" Sakon asked.

"Why Hideyoshi, Mitsunari, and Kiyomasa for starters; then your heads will be placed right next to theirs off course. Seeing the look on your face Magoichi it seems that you don't believe me that your little friend is dead, Satake! Get out here with that head right now!" Mitsuhide commanded as Magoichi looked like a boiled lobster.

Satake came out of his small battle and ran inside his tent to grab the fake head and gave it to Mitsuhide. "See Magoichi, this is your little running buddy isn't he? I killed him earlier for trying to extract revenge for killing Nobunaga-Sama just like you are now Your fate is to die right here and join him and all of those from your village that you couldn't protect from me in the after life, HAHAHAHAHA!" Mitsuhide laughed insanely at the duo.

Magoichi lifted his rifle and aimed at Mitsuhide's face but was unable to fire due to an incoming blade from behind him. The only way he knew there was one there was because of Sakon blocking it with his blade.

"Hmmm? You're the second person in a while that has been able to repel my servant's blade, I must say good job, but…you will die here and now!" Mitsuhide said as he lunged at Sakon and Magoichi with all the speed he could muster; Magoichi tried to bring his rifle into a blocking position when a new weapon blocked the attack. _CLESH!_ He looked up only to see a smiling Nene with her other blade coming in from behind to stab Mitsuhide in the back. The second strike was blocked by Mitsuhide turning quickly and removing a smaller second blade from the inner confines of his armor.

"How the hell did you get out of my tent Nene-Hime? Did you not like my companionship and care? Did you not want my body lying on top of yours?" Mitsuhide asked with a nasty perverted smile on his face.

"Nope. And as to how I got out of the ropes and out of the tent…ask him." Nene said while nodding her head towards Satake.

"Satake?! How dare you betray me! I gave you life in Nobunaga-Sama's army and you throw all of that away? For your treasonous ways, I hereby order your execution immediately!" Mitsuhide yelled as he launched at Satake who was still locked in combat with Sakon.

Sakon saw the incoming attack from behind Satake and maneuvered both of them out of the way from his strike. Satake looked at Sakon with a knowing glance and then pulled out from the deadlock and jumped backwards and towards Naruto's hidden location.

Mitsuhide turned and ran forwards towards Satake only to meet Sakon in a one-on-one battle and threw many blows at him only to hit in the back by a hidden ninja in the Akechi ranks. He fell to the ground with a thud and tried to get up only to find Mitsuhide's blade falling on his head.

_CLESH!_ The blow was blocked by Nene who had taken out the ninja in the dark right after hitting Sakon in the back, and then threw her own blades at Mitsuhide. However this made herself a wide open target and the next prime target for the furry and enraged Mitsuhide. He turned and ran towards her with the full intent of killing her when a bullet rang out and caught him in the leg making him fall to the ground.

Mitsuhide quickly got back up to his feet and took the handle of his swords and bashed them upside Nene's sides and head to knock her out. He turned his attention towards Magoichi and rushed him the best he could without getting shot again. He launched a flying slash attack from the ground upwards and another straight for Magoichi's stomach successfully injuring him when Magoichi went to dodge the attacks and took the shorter blade in the side.

Mitsuhide took his swords and was about to impale Magoichi when said man's rifle shot out towards him and almost took his life by strike to the stomach. Mitsuhide jumped as far as he could with a bullet in his leg and dodged the second one aimed at his skull this time only to be smashed in back from a strike in the back and fell forwards. Standing right behind him was Toyotomi Hideyoshi with his tri-staff aimed for his skull. With all the strength in his body, Hideyoshi brought the weapon down on Mitsuhide's skull and crushed it in a violent shower of blood and brains.

"All you all right?" Hideyoshi asked after checking his back to see the Akechi men giving up, dieing in battle or committing suicide.

"Yeah we are, but Sakon was nailed in the back with a rock, and Nene was brutally smashed in sides and hit in her head by Mitsuhide. I have a stab wound and Naruto is…dead." Magoichi said his voice full of sorrow.

"Damn it!" Hideyoshi cursed out loud. Then he looked at Satake and asked/commanded, "Who are you?"

"I am an Akechi servant who has gone rouge." Satake replied.

"Then why did you not attack Mitsuhide when you could have many times in this melee?" Hideyoshi asked temper rising.

"Because I am bound by honor not to attack the person who is my mater; and at the time Mitsuhide was my master." Satake said while taking his blade out of its sheath.

"And yet you still are, Satake!" said a voice from the surrounding darkness. "And you shall always be my servant until you fulfill your true purpose to me and my rule as emperor of Japan."

"Mitsuhide-_Sama!_" Satake growled out.

"Mitsuhide, how are you alive? I killed you!" Hideyoshi yelled out at the dark figure walking towards them.

"You stupid monkey! You couldn't even tell me apart from a ninja? How utterly pathetic!" Mitsuhide said as he stepped out of the back round and into the light.

"You dishonorable piece of shit! You say you fight for Nobunaga-Sama and then kill him; then you take Nene-Sama hostage and try to rape her; you take away my kills and say that they are your own; and you still think that Nobunaga-Sama wants you to lead his forces?!" Satake growled out.

"You kill innocent children and rape women just because you have power, you tricked Nobunaga-Sama into killing my clan and then trapped me as your sandal bearing slave; you kill Nobunaga-Sama and then act like he wanted you to take over afterwards, and then you back trick us into fighting your ninjas just so you can come over and gain a few quick kills? You have fallen to the point where I have full rights by my clans name and honor to attack and kill you as of now!" Satake exploded and then rushed after Mitsuhide with Doragon Kouzetsu following through the air with him.

He put as much force as could put into this attack and cut through Mitsuhide's short sword and almost killed the man but was attacked from behind by yet another ninja. He fell to the ground with a thud, and laid there with a small blade sticking out of his back.

"Such anger and hate, you will never get anywhere with these two emotions behind your blade, if you swear your life to me, then I can teach you how to fight to your full extent. This is your last chance Satake, think about it." Mitsuhide said as he kicked the man in the side and picked the severed head that was Naruto in disguise and showed it to Hideyoshi and Magoichi.

"This is what happens to those who try to kill me, they die; although you would do much better to serve me and be my underlings so I might rule Japan with an iron fist!" Mitsuhide said as he shoved the head out away from his face. "All though I hate both of you with a burning passion that is only rivaled to my loving passion for-" he was interrupted by an eerie voice that came from right in front of him.

"Dead men and children!" replied the invisible voice, well to Mitsuhide that is.

"What in the nine hells is that? Who ever said that better come here and take their punishment!" Mitsuhide roared out to the invisible voice. "If you come out right now, then I will give you a light-" again he was interrupted by the voice.

"Beating!" yelled the voice.

To Hideyoshi and Magoichi who were looking at Mitsuhide, saw the mouth of their young ally Naruto moving and seemed to be saying the insulting things about Mitsuhide. They glanced at Satake and saw him trying to hide an ungodly amount of laughter and humor.

Mitsuhide saw the other's faces and looked at the head in his hand and then started to say something only to let out a high pitch scream as the eyes of the severed head opened and turned blood red. The mouth seemed to open and show off nasty looking daggers for teeth. Mitsuhide finally threw the head on the ground and brought a sword down on it only to find the dismembered head moving on its own.

"A-a-a-a d-d-dem-m-m-on!" He gasped out and watched the head making fun of his face when he said that.

Finally after the piss smelling man was done screaming demon out, did Naruto finally say something only to be cut off by something else. All that escaped his mouth for a minute was a nasty hiss and then a roar of primal fury.

-

_"Naruto! I have figured out which or my brethren was extracted, I am sorry to say this but it seems that Gaara has die, Naruto I know you know about what happens when jinchuriki are un-fused from their biju, but for some reason …wait Naruto, Naruto! What are you doing! If you take that much of my energy we will be discovered! Don't let your emotions get the better of you-"_ the signal was cut out as Naruto took more and more chakra and started loosing his control on the long used _Henge_.

-

Naruto seemed to roar for an eternity before he broke out of the _henge_ and grew into a four tailed hybrid and with another roar, knocking out everyone besides the stock still Mitsuhide who looked like their was a wave of water taller than any castle he had ever seen before rushing at him. One tail ripped out of Naruto's tail bone and then two, soon a third tail could be seen forming and then no more. Naruto in this state sailed through the air and to Mitsuhide it seemed like he vanished from this plain of existence. For a minute he heard nothing not even the air and wind of the night.

Mitsuhide took a step backwards and then felt something rip through his back and protrude from his chest, he looked down and saw a nasty red energized hand with long white and red claws staring back at him. He let out a scream of pain and terror and fell to the ground as the hand was taken out of his body extremely fast. Mitsuhide fell to the ground and then felt a sharp kick hit his lower back somewhere that sent him soaring into a tent and slamming his face into the post. The was a loud noticeable crack and then silence again.

Naruto was so ticked off at the fact that he had lost one of his only friends in the world, in his Kyuubi induced form, he charged up _**Bakuyaku Shadou no jutsu**_ and let it loose and incinerated a massive section of frozen Akechi tents. He then figured out what had happened, he lost control and used Kyuubi's chakra and not only would have scared the shit out of his new allies, he had just sent a massive signal beacon towards the Elemental Countries. If Naruto had figured it out before he would have realized that he had inadvertently froze time for a blip. When the red burning energy left his control and seeped back into the seal, everything started up again.

The other participants that were still awake at the time this took place, saw just a red blip and then nothing happened for a minute and then without any provocation, the main tent exploded and there was a very dead and crumpled Mitsuhide, then the larger section of Akechi tents seemed to burst into white and then soon black flames sending an explosion that swept the area. The last thing that Hideyoshi, Magoichi and Satake saw was another red blip and then Naruto fell to the ground face first knocked out with his blades sticking out of his hands and pointed just so that they seemed to cast a white and black shadow at the same time.

-

In the Elemental Countries

-

Seven figures stood in a cave with an ugly statue, a wall hanging in the back with nine gems placed in it started to shine bright red from the middle gem and an evil aura leaked through the cave notifying the caves contents that something was happening.

"It seems that the Kyuubi no Kitsune has shown it self after all." Stated a man shrouded in a black almost unnoticeable colored cloak.

"Do you want us to go after it Leader-Sama?" a man with a giant wrapped blade that hung over his shoulder.

"Not yet; it seems that the little jinchuriki has wandered to my old country and is probably hidden rather well. I have just recently arrived from visiting my old home land and was beaten due to a minor misconception, I underestimated an opponent. We'll go later, but for now, take the two tailed jinchuriki and bring her here alive, I want to see if my thoughts are correct on a minor detail." He said with a low hiss.

"Should one of us go to Konoha and find out if Itachi's little brother has gotten wind of this yet? He might set out on a journey to kill him and screw up our whole entire scheme!" remarked the man with a spiral like face with a hole in it.

"Hmm, maybe, send one of my underling squads to spy on him and the rest of Konoha, if they begin to move, then either they can our one of you can go and kill him, leave the village standing though." The leader of the group stated before disappearing into the cave.

-

Konoha

-

A few select group members of the council were sitting in an unauthorized meeting when a member of Roots burst in and handed Danzo a letter; right after reading the letter he burnt it over a candle and let the ashes fall from his palm and scatter into the wind. He stood up and ignored Hiashi as he chuckled grasping everyone's attention.

"What is the meaning of this Danzo-San" Hiashi asked hotly.

Only three words left his mouth for his explanation, "We've found him!" soon the whole room was cheering and started talking about plans for _his_ death.

-

End

Chapter 7

-

Sorry it took so long to update but I had school work to do, getting some mild writers block, you know the not so fun stuff. I am not going to be doing the usual Q&A today, I don't feel like sitting at the computer for another hour answering some questions and shit, but I thank anyone who did review and I will try to answer your questions later on. I already have three thousand words down for CH. 8, so that wont take as long. This chapter is about 13,051 words and thirty-nine (double spaced) pages long, excluding this stuff.

To anyone who thinks that this is when Naruto is twelve, I will say that this not when he is twelve but I added another Sasuke retrieval act. I might be thinking about adding guns into war play later as an idea struck me as I was writing a few parts of this chapter.

Not telling anything about the next chapter so you'll have to read to find out.

Defs.

**Doragon Kouzetsu, **or** Dragon's Tongue** the weapon that Giro Satake uses - think English Broad sword.

Weapon votes (Got rid of hammer):

Bo-staff:

Takagi and nekode:

Pistol: 2

A chain with two morning stars (A spiked ball and chain, they used them in the medieval era in Europe and Korea I think):

I am throwing in Hanzo's scythe and chain as well because it is light weight and small: 1

Exploding knives: 2

Toothpick: 1

See ya,

Death's Spear


	8. Chapter 8

Journey of a Ronin Ninja

Chapter 8

* * *

In the Elemental Countries

-

Seven figures stood in a cave with an ugly statue, a wall hanging in the back with nine gems placed in it started to shine bright red from the middle gem and an evil aura leaked through the cave notifying the caves contents that something was happening.

"It seems that the Kyuubi no Kitsune has shown it self after all." Stated a man shrouded in a black almost unnoticeable colored cloak.

"Do you want us to go after it Leader-Sama?" a man with a giant wrapped blade that hung over his shoulder.

"Not yet; it seems that the little jinchuriki has wandered to my old country and is probably hidden rather well. I have just recently arrived from visiting my old home land and was beaten due to a minor misconception, I underestimated an opponent. We'll go later, but for now, take the two tailed jinchuriki and bring her here alive; I want to see if my thoughts are correct on a minor detail." He said with a low hiss.

"Should one of us go to Konoha and find out if Itachi's little brother has gotten wind of this yet? He might set out on a journey to kill him and screw up our whole entire scheme!" remarked the man with a spiral like face with a hole in it.

"Hmm, maybe, send one of my underling squads to spy on him and the rest of Konoha, if they begin to move, then either they can our one of you can go and kill him, leave the village standing though." The leader of the group stated before disappearing into the cave.

-

Konoha

-

A few select group members of the council were sitting in an unauthorized meeting when a member of Roots burst in and handed Danzo a letter; right after reading the letter he burnt it over a candle and let the ashes fall from his palm and scatter into the wind. He stood up and ignored Hiashi as he chuckled grasping everyone's attention.

"What is the meaning of this Danzo-San" Hiashi asked hotly.

Only three words left his mouth for his explanation, "We've found him!" soon the whole room was cheering and started talking about plans for _his_ death.

Or so the council thought. Not knowing where Naruto had journeyed off to, they automatically thought that he had traveled to Iwa where the signal of the Kyuubi's chakra was emitting from the strongest, not knowing that they would loose a few hunters on the way there and back. After about a week and a half or so, the council decided to call of the search and go back to planning a new and dangerous plot to gain a stead fast alliance with Suna.

--

Three weeks since combat ended and Naruto was tired as a dog, not from accidentally using an ability that could have killed him, not from battle it self but from the boredom of sitting in the medical wards of the castle were Nene had made sure he didn't leave from or he would be met with a punch to the back of his head. A week ago he had waken up from the battle and was in a lot of pain and could barely move, and was put down as critical in nurse Nene's book and was forced to stay in the room for a week after he woke before he could walk around the castle.

As he walked out of the castle he thought about a few things, one was finding a village he could call his own, another was if he should reside on the ocean front, or should it be inland incase of a naval battle early on.

He walked down the path and towards the stables and groomed Ni-Yabureme as he put a few things together. After an hour or so of doing so he left the stables and went in search of Satake and then to find Hideyoshi. Walking back to the castle he was met by Magoichi and Sakon who were talking about their lives while being ronins.

"So you are leaving now Naruto?" Magoichi spoke up as he saw him coming towards the castle.

"Yeah, I have to get going and try to find a village I can call my home ya know?" Naruto replied as he stopped and looked at the two men for a moment.

"Well if your leaving now, don't forget to talk with Hideyoshi first. Other than that…nothing I can say except for have a safe and fruitful journey my young friend." Sakon said as he stuck out his hand towards Naruto who took it almost immediately and nodded.

"Take care you two, and don't let Nene go of fighting alone, she almost got shot last time, good thing I was there huh?" and then Naruto looked at Magoichi and said, "You remember to keep on keeping on, got that? 'cause if you don't I will come back and kick your ass!" afterwards he smiled and shook Magoichi's hand.

"I already have some other things to do, I am now serving Hideyoshi all the way…I'll make sure that Nene is safe, don't you worry about that, hehe!" he laughed out.

"Magoichi, you're a pervert." Naruto said blandly and then laughed for a moment. "You remind me of my old sensei you know that? I guess that all grown men are perverts huh?" Naruto chuckled as he walked off. "See ya later." and with that he left into the castle.

Naruto walked towards the war chambers and passed Nene on the way and stopped to say thanks. "Hey Nene, I just want to say thanks for before, with the medical stuff; I don't know of anything besides naked women could keep both a pair of drunk men away from the medical wing, thanks."

"That's nothing, you should have seen them when we got back from Yamazaki, they were both already plastered by then, and wanted you to wake up and make you drink in celebration; both of those two are imbeciles when it comes to alcohol. It is my way of saying thanks for the aid back on the battle field as well…I was a meanie wasn't I?" she explained.

"Only sometimes, most of the time you were annoying!" Naruto said humorously as he was hit over the head by her incoming fist. "Anyways, I need to speak to Hideyoshi about some compensation for the battle, I need to leave as soon as possible to meet my goals in life, I also have to find Satake as well, you seen him around lately?" Naruto stated/asked.

"He went to the training grounds this morning and hasn't come back yet so that is where I would look for him. See ya later Naruto, this is not the last time we will meet!" she said in a bubbly way and then walked off.

Again Naruto walked towards the war room and this time got to the room and found that only Hideyoshi was in the room and asked him about the money for helping at Yamazaki. After a long talk about not attacking each other if they could help it, Naruto walked out of the room leaving a sobbing feudal lord and a bag of money, walking down towards the training grounds, and all the way to them people could hear the cries of Hideyoshi over the loss of five thousand gold.

-

Giro Satake was meditating as Naruto walked towards him and then stopped as the man pulled his blade out and turn to face him. "So you're up and about huh?" seeing a nod he continued, "We're leaving soon right? I hate this place…it get annoying with two or three drunks talking about sexual escapades and one of them being the lord of the Toyotomi…Yuck!" he stated while sticking his tongue out and shaking his head slightly at the thoughts that came to him.

"Yeah, I said my farewells and promises not to attack the Toyotomi and our gold although that took the longest part by the way, half is for you for helping me out if you want it now?" Naruto said as if it was an everyday thing.

"You're going to give me a half cut of your profits?!" Satake asked as Naruto questioningly nodded. "You are aware I have to serve you as it is the way of my honor right?" Naruto shook his head and walked towards the training dummies and pulled out his double blades and sliced the target in three.

"I don't like the idea of slaves just because I aided you in a battle to regain your freedom, but if you must then I order you to help me on my escapade and then your free; how about it?" Naruto explained while putting his blades back on his back and then sticking a hand out towards Satake.

"And just what is this escapade of which you speak?" Satake asked.

"Building a home that I can call home, and the annihilation of one country of which I have been shunned from for nothing what so ever." Naruto hastily said as he waited for the hand shake.

"What did they do to make you leave?" Satake asked again.

"The country enticed an old colleague for power and tried to kill me twice for his families 'Ultimate' power, since I brought him back to my first home village even though they wanted him back…they tried to kill me for 'Trying' to kill the asshole. That village has earned my wrath." Naruto explained while trying not to accidentally tap into Kyuubi's chakra at the mentioning of the two things he wanted to destroy.

"So to get rid of two evils you will raise an army and wipe them out huh?" Satake asked.

"I will give those who are innocent a chance to flee, but the others who don't or support them will not be so lucky." Naruto said as he waited for the answer.

"Fine then, I will aid you…but only until that is over, and then I will leave to start my clan again and have a chance to see grandchildren." Satake said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Good, then I can tell you one thing." Naruto said as they walked toward the stables.

"What's that?" Satake asked.

"You're free. If you think that you wont get your chance to revive your clan in this mission and the next that come after, then leave and bring your clan back and teach them to carry on honor and loyalty." Naruto explained as he brought his horse and Satake's out of the stables.

"You know I could say that know and leave with my money right?" he asked with a blank tone.

"Yes but you won't… I can sense that." Naruto said as he got on his horse and waited for Satake to join before leaving.

"You are a trusting kid, I like you, your what a true lord should do to his underlings and officers." Satake said as he got on his horse and trotted forward with Naruto towards the gates and towards the south eastern part of Japan.

-

Two weeks later

-

Naruto and Satake were traveling from village to village looking for both crime to crush for extra gold, but also support and men to follow them and only succeeded in gaining about five hundred gold and three men to aid them.

One was a man in his twenties that went by the name Kamiizumi Nabutsuna, a samurai with a spear and a kodachi and wore brown armored pads on his shoulders and had small antlers sticking out of his helmet. He was about 6'3" and rode on a white horse that was slower than Naruto's horse but about the same as Satake's.

The other two men were ordinary men with standard katanas. They rode brown horses and were a lot slower than Naruto's and were slower than the other's as well. They weren't much of a party but they were still there to aid Naruto and Satake.

-

One week later

-

A village with a bunch of crime and bandits were eliminated by the group of five and gained ten others on their journey to find a new land to call home; all of them had their originals destroyed in the battles and had nothing else to do so they jumped on their horses and rode along with the others.

The group of thirteen had listened to Naruto's and Satake's tale of woe and had joined them agreeing with Satake that a true lord should not just rule because he could and do so with an iron fist and no feelings towards his underlings, and that was what they believed Naruto was.

"Uzumaki-Sama!" Kamiizumi Nabutsuna yelled out to Naruto as they were traveling towards the south east, "Every army has a color for their people to recognize each other so what will ours be?" he asked as the unit came to a slow trot.

"First of all stop calling me Uzumaki-Sama, it makes me feel old and powerful, and I am not either. And second of all…either green uniforms or brown, no one to my knowledge has either color do they Satake?" Naruto asked his first officer.

"No one that I have heard of, except for Date Masamune, I think he wears green and black; brown is only worn by either ronins or bandits or is it yellow that bandits wear now, I don't really know now." He replied a little flustered at his little knowledge about the question he tried to answer.

"Why not orange sir?" another man asked as the group came to a town.

"For one my enemies from my old home will look for that color thinking that I am an idiot to wear that color now, and two, it will make covert missions harder for us to accomplish." Naruto answered as the men got off their horses and walked them towards the stables which were conveniently placed near the gates of the village.

The group walked towards the inn, entered and waited for a service maid or man to come to their aid when Naruto realized the one of the towns' men walking in to the room to aid them.

"Do my eyes play tricks on me?!" the man started as he took a closer look at Naruto. "It is, you have returned! Oh lucky day! Your rooms are free tonight young savior and please don't say no to my invitation, as it would be only paying you back for helping my granddaughter!" the man said with a bow.

"Normally I would say no, but if you insist, then let my group stay for free and I will pay for my own bed, I cannot let you fall into debt just because I aided you once or twice." Naruto said while rubbing his neck.

"But young master!...very well then, you're group can stay for free and I will accept your gift if you really and truly want it?" the old man said again.

"I do. It would not be right to just live off of debts owed to one another." Naruto relied as his men moved towards the stairs as the maidens came to show them the way to their rooms.

"I will also pay for my own room old inn owner, it does not do just to take it if he does not take the offer; besides my honor would be tarnished if I did that." Satake said as he took some gold out and placed it on the counter along with Naruto.

"Very well then, have a good night young savior." The old man said before he went to the back room and sat down on a mat and drank some tea.

As the duo walked up stairs, Satake asked Naruto a question, "Young savior huh? What did you do to earn that name?"

"Nothing other than fend a bandit army off with Shima Sakon's help along with a few villagers and some tactics. They wanted me to stay here but I needed to move on and so I did, but I accidentally moved North West instead of south east and met Hideyoshi." Naruto explained as he entered the room that had four bed placements in the room.

"Why don't you set up an army here? It has steppes and a forest for expansion, it could be a step in the right direction, and plus if I am right about this, the ocean would be about twenty or thirty miles away you could set up a naval fleet and an out post to protect it. If what you say is true, then you need ships to get there and back don't you?" Satake asked as he placed his sword down and removed his armor and walked off to take a bath.

_'Maybe, but to do this then we would have to scout the whole area and cut down many trees and make small out posts to protect workers. Kyuubi are you awake?'_

**_"It has been a while huh brat?"_** the demoness asked. **_"What, have you made up your mind yet?"_**

_'You mean to tell me that you haven't been going through my thoughts?'_ Naruto asked her.

**_"Nope, to many hidden thoughts about a certain kunoichi for my to take for awhile."_** She replied.

_'I have decided about attacking the villages, but first I need to know if my plans for this area would work.'_ He told her about the plans for a few bases that were with in a few miles of each other.

**_"That would work, I think if you could get the villagers here to co-operate which would be to hard since you are their savior and all; but tell me when you plan to attack the villages?"_** Kyuubi asked with excitement in her voice.

_'I have decided to attack Oto at least, and if Konoha does anything to piss me off I will attack them, off course letting the innocent escape. But for now just Oto.'_ Naruto said as he felt a lot of pressure fall off his shoulders and dissipate.

-

End Chapter

-

Long time no read eh? Been bored to the point where not even making fun of midgets made me laugh anymore, my mother hogging the computer, not being able to use the internet due to weather complications, and writers block…these are the reasons why I didn't update sooner.

Sorry for the shortness, but then again I have had writers block for a while and this will help me get over it. Working on the next chapters for _BK_, my new story _I Will Return_ which is about…well go read it and find out. It also seems that the sequel for _COTTJ_ will out soon as well, just can't get away from it. Please overlook the grammatical errors, my word program doesn't like to make sure anything is correct when I upload so…

Weapon votes:

Bo-staff:

Takagi and nekode:

Pistol: 2

A chain with two morning stars (A spiked ball and chain, they used them in the medieval era in Europe and Korea I think):

I am throwing in Hanzo's scythe and chain as well because it is light weight and small: 1

Exploding knives: 2

Toothpick: 1

Nothing has changed with the votes, and I don't mind it at all, but to those out there…see ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Journey of a Ronin Ninja 9

* * *

One year after Naruto left the Toyotomi with Satake, he received word that his ally Hideyoshi needed aid in a battle and wanted Naruto's help. Naruto that he could go off and aid them but what of the people in his power? He couldn't leave them alone could he? No, no he couldn't, and it was because of this that he ordered Satake to stay behind with Nabutsuna while he took a legion of ninja to aid the Toyotomi.

Naruto left a week ago and still had not arrived at Shizugatake, the battlefield that was currently being used for the battle. He took at least fifteen shinobi with him when he left including one of his new friends Kashin Koji, a battle ninja and a good ally; almost bodyguard. As they continued with the journey towards Shizugatake, Naruto couldn't help but think about the enemy; Oichi and what was left of the Oda clan and their allies.

_'Someone who spent more time in the wars then I should be able to tell that she will fail. She fights out of resentment and anger because of her husband's cowardice. If she would just stop then she could live…but that seems too far for her mind to grasp.'_ Naruto thought as he rode towards his ally.

**_"She seems to have the same ideas you had just last year Naruto. I seem to remember that you were like her in a sense; vying for revenge and power to do so."_** The demoness spoke as Naruto ducked a low hanging branch.

_'Yes she is; but I know when to stop for the most part. I also have more dreams than just the death of Oto and the torture of Sasuke. I want to live and gain a family, one that will aid me throughout my days left on this earth.'_ Naruto thought as he and his forces came to a small cliff where the smell of blood was heavy on the plains.

"So it seems that we are a bit late." Naruto mused as one of his shinobi came forth.

"Uzumaki-Sama, what are your orders?" Koji asked.

"We wait for now, and then we will strike the remains of the Oda army when they least expect it." Naruto answered as the nin went to spread the word.

However hiding in the trees; two onlookers watched not knowing of each other as the small force left their horses tied to trees and walked in on foot towards the mess and blood drenched fields.

_'That boy is cunning; he could be a threat to my Master.'_ One thought as he jumped off to keep tabs on his prey.

_'He is just as smart as he was last year, maybe I should join him?'_ the other thought as _she_ jumped back to her mission at hand…stealing and looting.

--

"My lord, the Oda resistance is advancing again!" a captain yelled as he entered the main camp.

"Rally the troops! I want Oichi alive, I must ask her a few questions!" he yelled as the captain went ran out and told the other captains and officers that were just sitting down to eat a meal.

"Hideyoshi!" Magoichi called out as he stepped towards the map where Hideyoshi moved an officer piece towards his main camp. "It has been almost a week and no assistance from any of our allies, what do you think happened?" he asked.

"I don't know; the letters could have intercepted and thrashed before they got to their destinations. I all I can say is that Oichi hate me for some reason and I must ask her why." Hideyoshi said as Magoichi nodded.

"I don't know Hideyoshi, I don't know." Magoichi said as he turned to go to his own troops to help with defense.

--

Out on the battle field, Mitsunari was having trouble with the defense of the southern garrison that he recently conquered. The enemy was relentless as they started to pour into the newly raised fences and caltrops that had been laid on the ground to halt their approach. He had his own men firing off rounds from both bows and muskets as his spear men made a line of defense incase horses were used in the siege.

"Don't let any of them through! Make sure when you aim you aim for the chest so if they are moving you might strike their heads!" Mitsunari hollered to his men as a course of 'Hai!' came from the defenders.

--

"Alright!" Magoichi said as his musketeer squads and swordsmen were ready for a fight to the death. "I want everyone to pick off two men for every one of ours that falls!" he hollered as his own men cheered as a small line of men from the Shibata company ran forth to attack.

"On my signal!" Magoichi said as he took aim at a captain. **_"BOOM!"_** the shot rang out as the man dropped seconds later before a hail fire of shots sprang forth as hot lead and metal fired into the advancing line dropped considerably from the volley. "Charge!" he said as the swords men ran forth to block the advance slicing men in half and taking damage from counter attacks.

--

"Hideyoshi-Kun," Nene said as she walked towards him as he donned his armor and picked up his 'Bone Crusher' "Toshiie and Oichi used to be our friends, is what we are doing right?" she asked as Hideyoshi turned to look at her before turning his head towards the door way.

"Nene, what I am doing is for the good of Japan, not just for myself, I want to create a land where everyone is free and happy. Smile Nene, I want to see you smile." He told/asked her before he looked at her face. She looked at him and felt the burning desire to aid the people and stop the fighting and couldn't help but smile as his own face adorned a smile.

"I must speak with Toshiie before things get too far along though, maybe he can see to reason with me rather than Oichi can." Hideyoshi said as he left to join the defense as Nene looked at the ground for a moment before rushing to aid her own troops as well.

--

"Well it seems like the Toyotomi is handling themselves nicely against the Oda resistance. We will aid the Toyotomi in the early hours when the Oda are tired and weak!" Naruto said as his shinobi nodded and jumped into the trees for a series of short naps as some stood guard for the night.

--

_'Just a few more hours and then I will show Hideyoshi who is boss!'_ Yamaji Shogen thought to himself as the resistance marched into a trap and blew into bits by rifles and arrows. _'Damn that Youkai Ninja! If he didn't show up then Magoichi would be dead now!'_ he thought as the rifles would explode tearing apart his allies as they tried to take the garrisons down below.

--

The Next Morning

--

Naruto woke up along with five of the others in his group as the other five were given another half an hour or so to sleep due to late night watches. As soon as the others were awake the nins put on a different suit so they wouldn't be seen by the Oda incase of later attacks if something happened. The suits were gray and white much like Naruto's first real suit, he later changed into all brown uniform as did the others in the army.

They slowly crept to the battlefield as the rivers and streams were filled with blood and bodies from the attack. As Naruto thought the Oda army was tiring out faster due to the constant pushes from the onslaught they ran through while the Toyotomi just aimed and killed many men that ran into the fire of bullets and arrows.

"Don't attack any Toyotomi unless they are traitors, and don't kill Oichi, from what I have learned from Hideyoshi is that he wants to talk to her and find out why she is trying to stop him from completing his goal which was Nobunaga's original goal; kill the Oda resistance and that's it!" Naruto said as a course of 'Hai' rang out softly as the nins took three different paths.

"Koji, I want you to come with for back up purposes. You might learn one of my techniques that you seem to be so interested in as well." Naruto said as the younger nin nodded. Naruto knew that Koji was from a small clan that had once upon a time loved him until the wars broke out. At the age of seven however, he was sold to a man who trained him to be a shinobi.

Koji had been a very good immature ninja during the early wars between Takeda and Uesugi. He loved to learn and by the time he was nine he was already a celebrated ninja among his masters, who where later killed in a fire by the Hojo clan. Now at eleven years old, he was almost like Naruto thought the Oto four might have been to Orochimaru, a life or death bodyguard that tried very hard to get the job done.

He had only one technique now and that was a small lightning attack that only worked when he was within four feet of his victim, which paralyzed him or her for an easy target. Naruto tried to learn it as well but couldn't grasp the ability as Koji smiled for once in his shallow life. Naruto thought of him as more of a younger brother than a student.

"Koji, do not attack the yellow female, she is a friend, and at the very least an acquaintance." Naruto said as Koji nodded before they jumped off into the woods and moved towards the third garrison that the Toyotomi had been trying to take over for about a day during the previous attack they launched at the Oda.

Luckily for the two, there wasn't very many men awake at the time the reached the garrison and only had to jump on the outer lying parts to hop on to the palisade top of the walls and look in. Using hand signals, Naurto told Koji what to do; the duo split up and engaged some of the troops while most of the men were dead tried from the fear of a counter attack from the Toyotomi.

Koji only used a small katana and crept up on some unsuspecting men while they fell in and out of sleep. There were only eight or so in front of him at the moment and did the quickest thing to kill them. He took three shuriken out from his holster and hurled them that different targets as the screams were muffled by the blood that flowed from the wounds into their throats as they died.

He then took his katana and slashed through one mans neck immediately stopping the scream. However the thud from the head and body let the other four know that something was going on. Quickly backing off to stay hidden, Koji jumped onto the palisade ramparts and sat in dark regions of the corners until things calmed again, though that could take a while right now though.

Naruto was working his way around the sides of the garrison hurling shuriken at any guard that he could see near his route. Counting only ten shuriken left in his holster, he dropped down and took out his twin blades and started to carve men in half as their have screams reached the air for but a moment as they were ripped in two and fell dead with blood amassing on the ground around them.

Naruto was working his way towards the middle when he barely saw Koji holding a mirror and reflected a small early solar beam towards him signaling movement. Naruto turned and slashed a man who decided to wake up at the moment and then jumped up to the palisade wall and darted over to Koji for the report.

"Report." Naruto said as he hunched over next to Koji.

"Both the Toyotomi and from what I can see from here the Oda resistance are making their way here as we speak." Koji said emotionless.

"Good and bad, I was going to use a trap but now it seems I can't, damn!" Naruto cursed the armies timing. "You are going to help me take the rest of this garrison and then we leave for the next objective; let's move." Naruto said as Koji nodded and jumped after him.

They both landed on the ground as more men had awakened and stared at the many deaths of their comrades as they found disembodied heads and limbs with some of their side attached to them lying around, even with one man how was kicked into a spear through his neck.

They turned around as Naruto and Koji landed and fell upon them like fire on oil. The men tried to put up a fight but it turned fruitless as many of the others fell by the blades of the two ninja who arrived in the night.

Naruto took his two blades and held them in a position as three men ran at him yelling all the while and let the built up pressure in his arms go as the blades sliced trough the three men as blood sprayed every where.

Koji let two men come in close before opening his palms and electrocuting them to death as the other men started to back away from the human storm. He then launched towards them and sliced their heads of and then jumped sideways as two men came charging him from both front and back effectively letting them kill each other.

Naruto raised his hands when he had the time and quickly ran through some hand seals for an attack **"Da-ku Zekkyou no Jutsu!" **Naurto said as a scream lurched from his throat and sped towards the enemy troops who were now definitely awake from the screams of battle. The jutsu slammed into a large group of men that included the officer in charge of them, killed them all instantly; throwing bodies into other men as they were tossed from where they once stood.

Koji stared at the technique for a moment; it was something he wanted to try to learn but knew he didn't have the powers to do it yet. He liked the way the bodies were thrown from their standing places and landed on the ground with a sickening thud. He would have to train when they returned from this battle and hope there wasn't a battle to keep their own land when they got back.

He turned around as the last few men on his side ran for him and raised his weapon and attacked the men as they came, making blood fly from the wounds and guts fall from the stomach strike he lashed upon them. One man turned and blocked the attack from Koji which initially surprised Koji, and then forced more lightning through his blade which scrambled his foe's brain killing him instantly.

Naruto turned around and saw only ten men left as they were tying a bomb to stick and then waved the stick with a white flag signaling surrender but did not move closer to them. The men had already lit the fuse on the bomb and were stupid enough to wave the flag around which prolonged the explosion as Naruto walked towards Koji who listened to Naruto and jumped up to the palisade walls and waited for the light show.

Just as the enemy army and the Toyotomi army reached the garrison, the bomb exploded sending guts and blood into the air and scaring men on both sides. It was the Toyotomi who were the first to get over the explosion and charged the enemy, but not after sending a message to Hideyoshi first, as did the Oda resistance.

* * *

Short and bloody, I am breaking this battle into more than one chapter for a few reasons. One is the amount of time it would take for me to write the whole thing, and two; I want the story to be long, and if is do every thing one chapter then there would only be about ten or more chaps. before I reach the invasion.

Bo-staff: 1

Takagi and nekode:

Pistol: 6

A chain with two morning stars (A spiked ball and chain, they used them in the medieval era in Europe and Korea I think): 3

I am throwing in Hanzo's scythe and chain as well because it is light weight and small: 2

Exploding knives: 3

Toothpick: 2

Thank you for reviewing my fic, I haven't responded to anyone for a while I know my bad, but for some reason my e-box dumped my messages, OH well.

**PirateCaptainBo**: This will not be a harem, just one or two for Naruto, and Sasuke will not be Hokage until he is around twenty.

**Thenewguy15:** You helped me finish this chap. by the way; I was having a little bit of trouble on how to start it. The ninja idea I had thought about but I wanted to use Satake for a bit more before leaving him in the cold for a few chaps. though it seemed to work for now. Naruto isn't wearing his clan symbol for a reason, he doesn't know if anyone else from the Countries have arrived and doesn't want to be a suspect if they did. I might have him have a team later on, but for now it will be his brother figure Koji.

**flaming kitsune 666:** No I will not be adding anyone from Dynasty Warriors into this story mainly because they are all dead; save for when Koei put Lu Bu into the original Samurai Warriors for fun; not that I have unlocked him though, but I have heard and seen it before. No, no Dynasty Warriors sorry. Just for favs. Zuo Ci is one of my favorites though.


	10. Chapter 10

Journey of a Ronin Ninja

* * *

This chapter is basically a quick stop back to Konoha and the Akatsuki, but the next chapter is already in the works!

* * *

Satake sat on Naruto's throne as he looked over the little pile of papers in front of him as Nabutsuna chuckled at his pissed expression. 

"So Nabutsuna…is this why Naruto-San left me in charge rather than send me out to aid Hideyoshi?" he asked as a woman brought more paper in to the room and then left quickly.

"Not really…he probably went to smooth over any ruff spots with anyone in the Toyotomi army incase of an insurrection later on…but this might be a perk though?" the officer said with a smile as Satake growled at the request in front of him.

_Come and be with us for the opening of the new restaurant _Uzumaki Ramen Palace!

--

Konoha

--

_'Four more years until this village is completely in the shitter.'_ Thought an irritated Tsunade. _'What can these idiot people expect from Sasuke that he hasn't done already…maybe give up the position or if he doesn't give it up sends word to Oto that we will serve them?'_ she thought as the door to her office opened to reveal two kunoichi.

"Shizune and Temari, I suspect that there is something that needs to be handled between Konoha and Suna?" she asked as Temari nodded.

"Tsunade-Sama, I have received ill word of a man from the Northern Continent that has made it to Kumo, he tells of a ninja who can create black destructive sounds from his mouth and seems to be a new or recent lord in Japan." Shizune said Tsunade nodded.

"Where is he now?" she asked her apprentice.

"He is being held by Anko who found him on a relatively safe political mission to Kumo; he only had a sword and a bow with three arrows on him." Shizune said as she bowed and stepped behind her mentor so Temari could talk.

"For some reason your _highly respected_ council has decided to send us a forced engagement to make our alliance stronger." She said as Tsunade and Shizune raised their brows.

"Oh?" Tsunade said as she to out a piece of paper and started to write on it.

"Yes, it seems that they have forgotten my brother's warnings to fully pull out and join Iwa or Kumo and have decided that I need to be sold of to Uchiha for both tribute and a Hokage gift, and to strengthen the very slim alliance we have at the moment." The young woman said as she started to raise her voice and then dropped it.

"I have had no word on something like that come across my desk….Anyways, I suppose you haven't heard from _him_ have you?" she asked the Suna liaison who shook her head with a frown.

"No…it makes me wonder if he is either okay or has he just forgotten about us." She said sadly.

"Naruto-Kun wouldn't do that, he might be in a rough spot at the moment, we have no clue as to what happens in Japan so we can't make the assumption that he has had the time to do anything like write in a safe way." Shizune said as Temari brightened up a bit as did Tsunade.

"But still, he hasn't sent so much as Gamakichi like last time, he must either be extremely busy, or hasn't decided to send letters due to fear of a hunter group." Tsunade said as the other two nodded.

"So the council has decided that you will be the prize to Sasuke's ascension to power huh?" Shizune asked as Temari nodded. "Maybe Jiraya could send a message to Naruto before too long then?" she asked her mentor as both women looked at her funny. "Oh like you think that you haven't been found out before Temari-San, you are or were infatuated with Naruto-Kun!"

"What?!" the Suna kunoichi said rather loudly; "I might have had a small crush on him back then but I highly doubt that it has gone from that to love!" she said, though in her own dark recesses of her mind she was beginning to wonder if that was really the case, maybe it was love? "At any rate, what the hell would that do? I mean I highly doubt that he would just comeback to get me and put himself at risk!"

"I am not saying that he needs to do that at all Temari-San!" Shizune said trying to calm the young woman down a bit. "What I am saying is that Naruto wouldn't want you or anyone to marry Sasuke, and even if he doesn't comeback it still doesn't mean that he doesn't want to hear about us!" she said as Tsunade nodded.

"Yes that is true, but still this isn't the safest time to talk about this, for now we will continue this conversation by letters." The Godaime Hokage said as the other two nodded.

--

Cave in the Elementals (I don't remember where Akatsuki is based)

--

"Leader-Sama, it seems that Konoha has asked for a marriage between themselves and Suna." A man said as he bowed while standing on a massive stone piece.

"Good work Tobi for spying on them, but what does this have to do with the Biju?' he asked.

"Because since I seem to be one of the only ones able to spy on people like Kages and the like, I know that Gaara's older sister harbors feelings for the young Uzumaki brat but hides it well; and from what I have heard she is the one to wed Sasuke… and the old bird is thinking about sending for Jiraya to send a message to him." Tobi replied.

"So a hidden attack on the teen would work then, but I need to know when?"

"In the next four years, the council wouldn't dare push this marriage with Gaara at full power." Tobi said as the Leader chuckled.

"Tobi, I have a relation in Japan, I want you to take the Two Tailed over to Japan and give her to him; if he tells you to leave or take her back just tell him it is all for chaos." He said as he pointed to a piece of paper in the cave where Tobi walked over to and looked at it.

"Leader-Sama, I have heard a lot about Japan, is it wise to go there?" Tobi asked as the Leader didn't respond. "I am just saying, what happens if they die?"

"Then I will just use a different plan then." Leader said as he left the cave.

"Damn it all!" Tobi said as he walked over to the cells and to the young woman. "Looks like you DO get to see the light of another day after." He said as the blonde woman stared at him. "Oh don't look at me like that! You and me are going to a land where there is a thousand opportunities to die in a minute; be happy!" he said as he unlocked the door and walked over to her and placed a chakra eating collar on her neck. "Just to be safe."

End

* * *

I'm back! This is not going to take me long to write up the next part of the battle…well not three months anyways; and for a gift the next part of the battle will be long and bloody! The weapon thing is…going to knocked down to only one side weapon, sorry for the inconvenience but I just don't think that Naruto needs two more weapons. 

Unfortunately I haven't come to the past about the strategist yet, unlike Dynasty Warriors, Samurai doesn't have as many men or women like that. I would make diplomatic marriages but I don't want to make a harem so that won't happen in this story, sorry for the inconvenience but I just don't want to make a harem. The other woman who Naruto will be paired with will not be Ina, I though about that but I wanted to use someone who was left out from SW2, so if you have SW you'll figure it out.

Again I am sorry for not being able to draw Naruto's looks or anything, I have tried before but I failed every time.

Votes for weapons will end after the WHOLE battle, not the next part of the chapter but the whole Shizugatake part.

Bo-staff: 1

Pistol: 7

A chain with two morning stars (A spiked ball and chain, they used them in the medieval era in Europe and Korea I think): 4

I am throwing in Hanzo's scythe and chain as well because it is light weight and small: 2

Exploding knives: 4

Toothpick: 3


	11. Chapter 11

Just an AN

* * *

I know that some of you have been waiting for a new chapter and I am sorry, but I haven't had time to write that much mainly due to prolonged waiting for the electric company to send a crew over to my house to take out our houses almost forty year old if not older wires. Our house has many, many hot wires in the wall so…yeah we could have had a fireball on our hands here! And when it starts I will have no electricity for a while…and I do mean a while like a month or more maybe! 

I have news though, new screen shots for DW6 has been released for the PS3, the site is on my authors page so do take a look if you want some info!

* * *

Sorry for the Incov. but life happens! 


End file.
